Virtual Encounter
by Alexandra I
Summary: Having sent a controversial email by error to someone else, Christian Grey receives a reply from that email address in the same erotic language. What follows is sexting like you've never read before and as you read on, all you want to know is, will their virtual relationship become a real one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, you may have come across Virtual Encounter before as it was posted on FanFiction a while back, but I decided to upload it again because quite a few people have been asking me to. So for those who have read it, I'm sorry. For the others, h** **ope you'll enjoy it, and do remember to leave a comment.**

 **p.s. are you on instagram? Here's my handle- alexandra_iff -do get in touch!**

 **Alexandra xxx**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I'm mad as hell. Amber decided to fly out to Las Vegas and only told me after she landed at McCarran. Ugh! I know this isn't one of our regular days for meeting, since it's not yet Friday, but by god, if I want to fuck my sub on Wednesday evening, she'd better be here pronto! Instead I receive a text message stating that she has to be in court for her brother's hearing or some shit like that.

I know it's not really her that I'm mad at; it's this thing at work, that fucking Yoshimoto contract we've been working on for the past two months. Just today, Wilson from Legal told me they're behind on the contracts. I'm getting worked up over it again. _Just breathe, Grey, nice and slowly, breathe in, hold it, let it out…_ This is fucking useless, what I really want to do is kick the shit out of my legal team and then fire them all, but since violence against employees is very bad, especially against a bunch of no good damn lawyers, who would sue my ass five ways to Sunday, I'm forced to sublimate and spank my trusty sub Amber, which brings me back to the other reason why I'm so frustratingly mad. _She left the fucking state!_

Pacing aimlessly up and down my study I'm trying to squeeze the living hell out of this poor stress relieving rubber ball my therapist recommended. The damn thing is making me more frustrated and miserable. What I really want, no what I really _need_ is to get Amber into my bedroom and fuck her to unconsciousness.

"Fuck!" I throw the cursed ball across the room. It bounces off the glass trophy case, and I watch as the glass cracks, shards of it clattering to the ground with a jarring sound. I clench my teeth violently and a long hissing stream of air comes out. "Fucking great, now I made a mess!" I murmur to myself and drive both of my hands through my messy hair, a nervous habit from my childhood that I can't seem to get rid of.

The tightness in my pants is starting to get annoying when I'm suddenly roused from my musings by a quick knock on the door. The head of Security marches in the room, quickly surveying the surroundings with a perplexed look on his face, looking for some kind of intruder or any danger to my life or wellbeing.

Taylor is a damn good worker, a most loyal and trusted employee; he's a pleasure to work with. He's the epitome of professional behavior, but I neither need nor want to see him now, so I throw him an annoyed look, trying to brush him off. Seeing that there is no apparent danger, he squares his shoulders and stands up straight with a hint of a questioning look on his face.

"Sir, is everything alright? I'll tell Gail to clean this up." I relax the muscles of my face to a neutral expression, and wave him off.

"It's ok, Taylor, that's not necessary, she can clean it up later."

"Very well, sir." With that he spins on his heel and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I sink into my comfy leather desk chair and pick up the file I have on my frustrating sub. My eyes glide over her details again and linger on the photograph of her. Physically she's the perfect specimen, just the way I like them, slender build, sparkling blue eyes, long, shiny ebony hair...argh! Just thinking about her obediently keeling before me and taking all of me into her mouth sends my dick into overdrive. The tension in my pants is becoming uncomfortable and I need to adjust myself by aligning the shaft straight with the zipper. Right now, any kind of touch to my hard aching cock feels kind of nice, maybe I should…

"Damn it!" A curse escapes through my clenched teeth, ringing out in the vast empty space of my home office. I am not going to masturbate like some horny teenager while fantasizing about fucking my ungrateful sub. And another thing, the fantasy sadly is all wrong, but better than reality, because Amber has a horrible gag reflex; she chokes and then slobbers all over the bedroom floor in a coughing fit every time I hit the back of her throat. One time she almost bit off my cock; oral skills are really not her forte. It's like I'm fantasizing about someone else entirely and I'm getting damn hard by thinking of fucking the mouth of this mystery woman who can fully take my eight inches of meat.

My doctor suggested this new form of therapy where I write whatever I'm feeling on paper so we can analyze it later in one of our sessions. Except, what I'm feeling right now is damn horny and what I need is my sub, here in my home, on all fours, strapped to the whipping bench, helpless and soaking wet for me to flog and fuck her.

Fuck! Maybe I should write a wayward e-mail to Miss Steale depicting all the kinky things I am going to do to her when she gets here. Then I'll take a cold shower and maybe go have a few rounds of kickboxing with Taylor in the gym downstairs. I haven't met a better sparring partner than my head of Security.

I open my laptop, log onto my personal e-mail account, and start drafting the e-mail, trying to somehow get rid of all this pent up sexual energy that I'm feeling now; afterwards, I hope to get some actual work done.

To: A Steele

Subject: Frustrated

From: C Grey

Date: 01/23 22:14

Dearest Amber,

You have no idea how frustrated you make me feel because you are not available for a fuck this evening. I had some stressful meetings this morning and all I want to do is just lose myself in your fucking wet pussy and pound you hard into oblivion.

I'm so damn hard right now, thinking about fucking your warm mouth and coming all over your lovely face. You deciding to skip town instead without any notice, leaving me as hard as a stone and frustrated, well, I think you have earned yourself a punishment.

When I see you, the first thing I'm going to do is tangle my fingers in your hair and lead you to the middle of the room, forcing you to kneel, then I'll drape your body over the padded leather whipping bench.

Your ankles will be cuffed with the leather straps to the bench legs and a spreader bar will be secured just above your knees so your dripping pussy stays nice and open to me. I want your hands behind your neck, where I'll cuff your wrists with metal handcuffs.

From my chest of goodies I'll take your favorite toy, the butt plug, and shimmy your panties to the side, then I'll stroke my lube covered hand upward through the apex of your thighs, brushing your sopping folds, going to your sweet puckered rosette and lube it up good. Oh, baby, I know that's cold...here, suck on it, make it moist and warm, you know it'll go straight up your ass.

I'd like you to open wide and relax for me now. Yeeesss...There you go. You are such a good girl, Amber.

Twenty lashes with the nine tails across your back, ass, and thighs will make them my favorite shade of pink and I want to hear you meow and purr with pleasure receiving it. And your skin all pink and warm, the color that suits you very much.

And when the time comes, I will relieve you of your soaked panties, probably rip them in half off of your warm rosy ass and then sink two of my fingers into your dripping pussy, rotating them, thrusting them deep inside you, stroking your pulsating inner walls, stretching you, making you beg for me to fuck you already.

Finally, I'll pull down the zipper of my tattered jeans and take my cock out, driving straight into your throbbing pussy, holding you by your ponytail and fucking you with abandon. Ah, I can feel you climax all around me, your walls contracting with spasms, but I'm not done yet, I want to fuck you some more until you come, screaming and quivering for a second time. Fuck, ahh, I can feel your pussy squeezing my dick hard all around and you pull me down into a shattering orgasm together with you. I remove the anal plug and still feel your inner walls throbbing; your whole body is shaking, missing the fullness of the plug. You are pulsating erratically again, kneading my dick between your folds, massaging it while you ride off another orgasmic spiral of anal pleasure.

Amber, be prepared, you will be sore.

Sincerely,

C Grey

Well…this certainly helped me. I hit the send button and decide to read my email again when I realize with horror the damn autocorrect the computer made on its own!

 _It's Steale, not Steele!_

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

Sitting at my desk with my second cup of coffee this morning, I take a look at my emails and sigh. I don't think I'll ever get on top of them. They just keep coming. It never stops. My only sane moment in this busy environment is being able to have my personal emails open in the back browser so I don't miss out on any gossip. Just like any other day, I open a new browser and log in to my emails before minimizing the screen and working on a project that will take up most of my morning.

 _Who on earth is C. Grey?_

There's an email from someone I don't know. I open it and start reading. Oh my! This is definitely not intended for me. Someone called Amber…oh…I turn my face away from the computer screen. I know I just blushed. Should I keep reading? By the time my mind makes the decision I'm already going fast through the email.

She's really getting it from him. What I wouldn't give to be fucked by someone…as hard as he's fucking her I might say. I haven't had a relationship in almost a year. I know I shouldn't, but I feel I owe it to my body to read this email to the end.

I continue reading and I'm aware my lower lip is pulsating from being held between my teeth. _What am I doing?_ I don't bite my lip! This email…oh…it's certainly getting my juices running.

Perhaps someone sent it as a joke? I look around me in the office but everybody is minding their own business. Clearly this C. Grey is into BDSM. Not my cup of tea but oh my, is this what it's all about? From what he's saying, I'll take everything but the lashing.

 _Stop listening to your needy body, Ana!_ My mind is always here to wake me up.

I deliberately minimize the Gmail screen and focus on um…my work emails. Is my breathing shallow? Argh! I place my hands on the edge of the desk and push off. The chair I'm sitting on slides backwards on its wheels and I swivel around, stopping right next to the window, looking outside. I need sex. I really do. I've had a very dry year and this is the closest I've gotten to fucking. Ok, getting wet. But good wet. Scary wet. Should I email him back? Am I that gutsy? No. I know I'm not.

I pull back to my desk and ignore the stares from my colleagues. They've seen me doing this before. No big deal.

Let me read that email again. Mm….pounding me hard into oblivion, tick, my dripping pussy open for him…tick, lubing my puckered rosette…mmm…tick, although I don't think I will need any lubing at all. Listening to me purring with pleasure…tick, ripping my panties off ...tick, sinking fingers into my dripping pussy and rotating….mm…thrusting deep inside…making me beg…tick. Fucking me with abandon…tick, my body shaking from the orgasm…tick. Oh my! Did I just feel throbbing in my…oh this is not good, Anastasia, not good at all.

Okay, think. _Think!_ He doesn't know me, and I don't know him. I don't care. I'll write back. If I can't have sex in real life I'm sure I'll get close this way.

To: C Grey

Subject: Re: Frustrated

From: A Steele

Date: 01/24 9:43

Dear Mr. Grey

I enjoyed reading your email and I feel I must add my comments to it.

To begin with, my name is not Amber. Sorry about that.

It's Miss Steele, and I am in need of being fucked just as much as you want to fuck me.

I'm not usually this brave. In fact, if I describe myself I would say I'm someone who is quiet, shy, always led by others, and would rather obey than fight back. But since you don't know me, or I you, I might as well tell you.

How did you know my hair is tied in a ponytail, ready for you, who is waiting to pull it and to take me to the whipping bench? I haven't seen one yet but I am sure you will be more than happy to introduce me to it. At this stage...any bench will do for me.

As for butt plugs, I must be honest, I do love them. Being bent down with my panties off, open for you... please, just fuck me already. My sodden folds can't hold off any more. I've had so many flash burns in my groin I've lost count. You like me to purr, don't you? Just twist the butt plug inside of me and you'll hear of the places I only dream of…

How about this? With your cock out, you come in front of me and straight into my mouth, jabbing it deep inside my throat. I'm licking myself off of you, tasting our juices and, ah, I love it. You tangle your fingers in my hair, taking control and push me harder and deeper onto you. That's exactly what I like. Your cock in my mouth. Hard. Thick. Needy. I hear your groans again and I know you are coming. With one last grunt you pull out and spurt your life all over my face. Fuck... I love that!

I believe I have pleased you, Master.

Your turn now.

A. Steele

Oh my, I am so naughty. I wonder what he'll think of this email.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey girlies, hope you're going to like the second chapter of Virtual Encounter.**

 **Here it is, and please, please, please don't forget to comment / feedback.**

 **You know those comments are the writers' fuel.**

 **p.s. If you want to subscribe to my newsletter on my website - link in the profile - you'll get the first part of the published Virtual Encounter story (published under the name of Flash Burn I).**

* * *

C **hristian Grey POV.**

I sit at my desk in my spacious, airy office at the top floor of Grey House and stare out of the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. Immersed in my own thoughts, my gaze is travelling across the rooftops of some far away skyscrapers. Suddenly I'm roused from my musings by the ping of my laptop alerting me I've got a new email. I hope it's news from our IT director, Thomas; I asked him to look into that email address to which I accidentally sent the kinky letter meant for Amber last night. So far he's had no luck getting into that email account and deleting the fucking stupid letter.

 _What the fuck were you thinking, Grey? Oh that's right, you let your dick do your thinking for you…_

Who could've fucking known that breaking into the Google servers would be more difficult than stealing government secrets from the fucking Pentagon? It seems to be a hard task even for one of the best computer wiz kids like Thomas. On the other hand Google does have more computer nerds than you could fit into a whole Comic-Con geek fest. I should probably look into buying more of their stock.

I look at the email and my mouth opens for a split second. _What the fuck?_ Whoever I sent the letter to, wrote me back. _This is going to be interesting… well, let's take a look then, shall we?_

I click on the letter sitting in my inbox and for some strange reason I'm holding my breath with nervous trepidation.

…I read the last lines of the letter and the words are just ringing in my ears… _I have pleased you, Master._ Only now do I notice that I'm practically panting, my breaths coming in short shallow huffs, and my dick is throbbing in my slacks. I'm almost afraid to move a muscle, because I just fucking might come in my pants… _What the fuck was that? Get your fucking shit together, Grey, you're acting like some horny teenager and not the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. For all you know this letter could be from some pimple-faced adolescent who's playing a prank on you with a bunch of her giggling girlfriends. Or it could be some fat bald guy pretending to be a girl, who spends his days glued to a computer in his mother's basement, trolling people on the internet._

 _Ok you're spiraling, Grey, enough of this bullshit, take control of this now and just deal with it._

I go to the email one more time, and drag my mouse over the delete button _… Just one click and be done with it, get it out of your mind and let Thomas deal with it, what the fuck are you waiting for, Grey?_ **"** **Your turn now"** _she's fucking challenging me. Who the hell are you, Miss Steele? And why the hell do I feel so turned on by your reply? Am I really thinking of doing this?_ I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, my left hand sliding under the table and rubbing the hard throbbing bulge in my pants, adjusting it. _Why is this so erotic? What the fuck is wrong with me? That's not how I do things… I don't play games… well… at least not those kinds of games -virtual, over the internet, practically anonymously. I take huge pride in letting people know who they are dealing with and they all fear me. The name "Grey" alone has immense power and no one dares mess with me._

Okay, Miss Steele, let's play this game, but first I need to "adjust" the nature of Thomas's task.

I pick up my phone and ring the IT department. I bark out my orders, not even bothering to listen to whatever pleasantries the person on the other side has to say.

"Grey here, put Thomas on the line right away," I growl at some girl who picked up the phone.

"S-sure Mr. Grey, tan-transferring your call right away," I can hear her shakily exhaling before the call goes to Thomas's desk, or his cave, whatever he likes to call it.

"Uhh, Mr. Grey, I had a bit of trouble breaching the security. I'm trying to get in touch with my buddy who works there, but it's risky. If all else fails I might have to send a nasty worm to crash the whole server. But that might have very severe consequences, erasing e-mails from thousands of people and infecting a whole lot of computers… and it might turn out all for nothing because most of the emails are automatically backed up on their system. I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey, I'm doing what I can, but this is Google we're talking about, they have better security than the Pent..," I interrupt his rambling by clearing my throat and he stops in his tracks, leaving only ragged breathing on the line.

"Relax, Thomas, no need to crash the servers for half of LA's residents by unleashing some crazy computer virus over one stupid email. Just put that on the back burner for now, I have another task for you instead."

"Understood, Mr. Grey, what do you want me to do?"

"I just got a reply from that email address, can you narrow down from where it originated?"

"Well, they're using mobile IP protocols now and it means that…" ugh... I don't have the patience for his techno babble.

"Spare me the technical details for now and just answer my question, can you do it or not?"

"I believe I can reverse the signal back to the router and find out at least what network it came from, possibly narrow it down to a few blocks radius, just give me thirty seconds and I'll email you the results, sir."

"Great, do that!" I hang up on Thomas and dial the extension for Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, what can I do for you, sir?" he asks just as my email chirps with the message from Thomas. I wedge the phone between my shoulder and my cheek and I click to open the attached map with an approximate location marked in red circle. Hmm that's lucky, the address appears to be local, here in Los Angeles. What are the odds? For all I know I could have emailed someone in Uganda or something.

"Find every woman by the last name of Steele, S-T-E-E-L-E, who lives or works in Los Angeles, concentrate on the Beverly Hills / West Hollywood area, initial letter of the first name A. Compile a list and send it to me ASAP."

"You got it, sir; you'll have it in your email in a few minutes."

While I wait for the list I decide to get some coffee. I press the intercom button and speak with my PA.

"Can I get a cup of coffee in here, Silvia?"

"Right away, sir," quickly and efficiently, my trusted PA Silvia always ready to cater to my every whim. That's how all my staff operate, and you never hear anyone complaining… well, not if they want to keep their jobs, that is.

She enters my office shortly after with a quick knock on the door and sets the steaming cup of coffee on my desk, taking a step back, waiting for any other task. I wave her off.

"That'll be all, Silvia, thank you."

"Very well, Mr. Grey" she says before closing the door behind her. I just nod my head.

I'm halfway through my coffee, when the email containing the list I asked Taylor for arrives in my inbox. Quite a short list, only one person by the last name Steele and first name beginning with the letter A. Anastasia Steele. Working at… well I'll be damned, surprise, surprise, working at Virtual Encounters Ltd., as one of those virtual PA's, 24 years old, unmarried. Taylor even included a photo, how nice of him, I click on the photo attachment and my dick twitches in response to the angelic beauty looking back at me from the picture.

 _Holy shit, long wavy brown hair, huge sparkling blue eyes, cute button nose, and the most beautiful and innocent smile I ever saw. God, I want to fuck her so bad, I feel like my dick is going to burst the seam of my suit pants. I have to know everything there is about little Miss Steele here. Does she know that I just acquired Virtual Encounters Ltd_ _?_ _No, how could she? News of the deal is still embargoed for another few weeks and I'm not planning on making a public announcement until the official name change to Grey Encounters in one month after I take full control of it. Has she figured out who I am? Argh, I need more on her._

"Taylor, it's Grey again, get me the full works on Miss Steele, just do it all quietly and discreetly. I don't want any alarm bells going off on her end, you got that?"

"I've already started, sir, and have I ever done it any other way, sir?" I can hear a tiny amount of hurt in his voice. He's right of course, after all this time he knows my stalker tendencies better than anyone and he's done thousands of background checks for me, always with the utmost discretion. Why do I feel so nervous asking for this one? What's so different about her?

"Right, you're totally right, I'm sorry for doubting your methods. I just want you to be extra attentive with this, one copy only, printed, for my eyes only, I want it on my desk by the end of the day, can you do it?"

"Yes, sir, you can count on me."

Hanging up the phone I get back to my personal email account and get ready to answer the salacious letter Miss Steele wrote me. _Ok, you want to play? Let's play, Miss Steele; I will make you so aroused that the leather of your chair will have to be replaced._ I chuckle to myself evilly and start writing my reply.

To: A Steele

Subject: Pleased

From: C Grey

Date: 01/24 10:55

Dear Miss Steele,

First, allow me to apologize for accidentally sending you a letter of such vulgar and explicit contents. Where are my manners? I would never do such rude things to a lady without at least getting to know her name and treating her to a nice dinner first. And any fun in the bedroom would only begin after the signing of the contract in which we both would clearly specify all our soft and hard limits, the do's and don'ts, likes and dislikes. The safety and total satisfaction of both parties involved are always my highest priorities.

Relationships in the BDSM world are always based on absolute trust and honesty. I guess we kind of skipped a few steps there… But I have to admit that I am pleasantly surprised by this unexpected turn of events that led to you receiving the letter meant for Amber.

You are a very brave woman, Miss Steele, for answering such an explicit email and the way you answered… I think my pants might split in half.

I noticed your aversion to whipping and I applaud your initiative to replace it with the alternative of me fucking your mouth. I would like that very much.

I think with the proper training and care, you would make a great submissive. We would probably start from something light, like sensual spanking or light flogging with a soft suede flogger. It doesn't hurt at all, just creates a wonderful tingling sensation, bringing the blood to the surface of your skin and making it one large erogenous zone. Would you like to imagine what it feels like? Let me paint the picture for you. And you just relax and enjoy the ride.

To begin with, in the bedroom you will always call me Master because that's what I'll be to you. Another thing, I'm sure you look fantastic in a tight pair of jeans or a pant suit, but when you are with me I want you only in skirts or dresses and heels. I want quick access to you in case I decide to fuck you on any of the numerous surfaces in my penthouse, like my beautiful dinner table for instance… mmmhmm fuck you from behind, pressing your beautiful body against the glass of my floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the streets below.

Well then, if you dare, let me lead you to the bedroom, Miss Steele. 'Don't be frightened, I will not hurt you, I'm here to give you pleasure only' you'll hear me say as the heavy double doors close behind us.

I stand behind you, your back flush to my chest as my hands travel up from your thighs, lightly brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden behind your panties, up over your stomach, then higher, counting your ribs, fondling the fleshy mounds of your chest, squeezing your nipples, then, giving them a hard tug, I slide my hands further up, caressing your throat. I brush your hair to one side of your face while the index finger of my left hand slips into your mouth, letting you suck it. My lips trail over the skin of your exposed neck and I trap the soft flesh of your earlobe between my teeth, nibbling on it gently.

My hands land on your shoulders and then slide down your arms, locking them behind your back. And with a plastic zip tie from my pocket I fasten your wrists together. Now, Miss Steele, you are mine for the taking.

I lead you to the bed and sit on the edge of it, draping you across my legs. Positioning your upper body on the bed, I can feel my breath getting quicker from the excitement I get knowing I will spank your delicious round bottom. I trap your legs with one of mine and weave my left hand between your zip tied arms, holding you firmly locked in place. My right hand caresses your tight ass cheeks and I slip it in the apex of your thighs. Ohh, yes I love the dampness of your panties… I tug them down, leaving them to rest just above your knees, then I knead your ass some more. I lift my hand into the air and bring it down against your right cheek in a delicate upward motion, and I repeat the same on the left cheek, and then one more time, striking your pussy. I soothe your tingling skin by stroking the places that I struck, then sink two of my fingers into your hungry pussy.

I could listen to you moan all day long… I repeat the rhythm a few more times and I can feel your body tensing; you're getting ready to explode. Not yet… hold it in; I want to be inside you when you come. I cut off the plastic tie and turn you on your back in the middle of the bed. In seconds I'm nestled between your legs, rubbing my stiffness between your slick lips. I pull your legs on my shoulders and enter you with single deep thrust…your back is off the silky sheets, only your neck, arms and shoulders are touching the surface of the bed and I'm pounding into you with deep fast thrusts accompanied by muffled grunts coming from between my clenched teeth. It doesn't take long until your screams pierce my ears and both our bodies tremble in unison. Exhausted I lay my head between your heaving breasts and try to catch my own heavy breath.

Miss Steele, where should I send the check for the steam cleaning of your furniture and replacement of your ruined panties?

Sincerely,

Mr. Grey

I hit the send button and recline in my comfy chair. Let's see what she has to say this time. I almost have half a mind to order Taylor to bring the car around so I can do a thorough inspection of my newly acquired company, just to see what state Miss Steele is in after she reads my email.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

I was focused on my work until I received that email an hour ago. It just bugs me. In a good way. First of all, I think I replied too quickly. I should have consulted with someone at least. Why did I have to rush into it? Now it's too late. I'm a respected member of the staff in my company and if my boss finds out what type of language I used she would fire me on the spot. Nobody has heard me talk like that. I should be focusing on my career and instead here I am, answering tasteless emails on the BDSM side. _And what a yummy delicious side that is!_

I never knew I would like that sort of thing. I mean, yes, this is all too good over the internet but would I actually commit to participate? Definitely not.

Which brings me to my biggest worry. If I am somehow traced...what would I say? I already feel the adrenaline shooting through my heart from the fear of getting caught.

 _Calm down, Ana._

Maybe I should analyze the situation from a different point of view.

Let's say he received my email and he read it. Would he reply? If yes, then is he cheating on that girl... Amber? I mean, that must be his girlfriend, right? Hold on, theoretically, this cannot be construed as cheating because it's via email…a damn good one I must say!

Right. It's official. I am losing my mind. Why did I email him back? Let's look at the facts. The email was unbelievably sexy. Mhm. It was so sexy I had to go to the restroom and wipe myself with a tissue. Twice! Another fact. I haven't had a good fuck in a while, so...really, my clit was replying to that email rather than my mind. Fact three...um…I really want him to email me back. I will take anything at this stage to get my juices going. Until I find myself a boyfriend. I promise.

I say that last word and look at the screen. My Gmail account is refreshing itself and an email from that same C. Grey pops in my inbox.

Oh my god! I feel a twinge in my panties. I'm so excited. I open it as quick as you would open a Christmas present delivered to you directly from Santa. I skim over the text and all I see is sex, sex, and more sex. And sex once again.

 _Okay, breathe...sit up straight Anastasia, wheel the chair under the desk, get that keyboard in front of you, your right hand on the mouse and start reading._

 _Slowly!_

 _Enjoy it!_

 _Feel it!_

Mmhm...mhm...mhm... I moan out loud, pretending to read a very important email until...until I get to the part that's...oh my...I can't pretend anymore...this is...I could say hard core. Is it? Well it's sex. This guy is good. Really good. He should be a smut writer. A lemon king. Maybe he _is_ a lemon king.

I keep reading and ah...am I getting multiple flash burns from the email? Is it possible that I am turned on? There go my panties again. Wet. They haven't dried properly and yet again, I feel them getting soaked. I do love them wet. Reminds me of what's coming. My date with BOB.

Okay. Mr. Grey, you made me wet and needy. Let's see how you will like this one.

* * *

To: C Grey

Subject: Good Girl

From: A Steele

Date: 01/24 11:30

Dear Sir,

If we are doing this, then please, try not to brag about the things you may or may not have. I really dislike a man who shows off. Let your juicy words speak for you, not your possessions. I am not the right person to brag to anyway. I don't take notice of your penthouse or whatever you have. For all that matters, if you really fuck like you write, money wouldn't be important at all. Because all we'll do is stay indoors and fuck like rabbits.

I could go to a dinner with you but I will certainly not be expecting you to pay for it. So in other words, don't do me any favors. Let's focus on the pleasure.

You talk about a contract. A contract? I'm interested to find out why would I need a contract in order to play with you? Is that a contract that I am allowed to fuck you? Or you me? Last time I checked this was a free country and people could do pretty much what they wanted sexually. Yes?

As for hard and soft limits, I need to know more about it. I am not even sure what that is.

To be honest, communicating virtually is the only time I would involve myself in this sort of game. The fact that I am needy as hell isn't helping. I haven't had a good fuck in almost a year. And even then it wasn't as hard as I wanted it.

You say I'm brave but I don't think I'm brave at all. We're doing this via email and I'm certain that if you ever see me in person you'll see what I really am - a quiet little girl who hasn't said the word 'fuck' out loud ...ever.

Now, to the pleasing part. I am glad I pleased you and gave you a hard on, Sir. Very much so. I had to retaliate after what you did to my panties.

You mentioned spanking, I would sign up for that anytime, I think. The way you say it, bringing my blood to the surface and making my skin an erogenous zone, I can only imagine what it feels like.

Right now, this is the image I have in my head:

I'm in my heels, taken by you to a wooden stockade, bent down over it and my panties taken off. My behind perks up high as you shimmy my panties down, my openings ready and wet, drenched in my juices. You kneel behind me and start licking me, your tongue roving all over on my folds and you lift one of my knees on the ledge, making me even more open and giving you access to my everything. You continue with the fervent sucking, making me moan and whine and…ah…and then you put my leg down. I feel your hard cock spring out, you slide it up and down my cleft, slap my behind, making me wait for you to start, all the while I'm feeling the trickles down my legs. I am open and I need you …come on… I beg…I am already lost in the moment when your fingers claw into my hips, holding me tight and you pound me so hard, my thighs press flat against the stockade. With each violent thrust you get deeper into me. Ahh, I am coming, I burst into a million pieces and I whine in frenzy, my groin is on fire, your grunts and moans tell me you're there, too, close to your summit when, suddenly you still and growl loud. I feel each squirt of your seed being released inside of me, deep into my core, feeding the beast within me.

My legs shake and I lose my standing when you catch me in your arms and take me to your bed. Tired and sweaty, with your arms wrapped around me, we fall asleep.

Mmm…Yes. That was really good for me, in so many ways. Was it pleasing for you, Master? Have I been a good girl?

Considering I might have made you hot and bothered too, and possibly wet with your own juices more than once I don't think you owe me anything. But good try.

Your turn to please me, Sir.

A Steele

* * *

Oh my! I'm going to change my panties now. Writing these emails makes me fucking needy, and soaking wet. _What is wrong with me?_ I'm having a date with BOB today. It's decided. My body needs it and my soul, ah, my soul longs for something more. Something fulfilling…tangible.

Who are you, Mr. Grey? Are you my Grey in shining armor? Or a dark prince, riding into obscurity? Whoever you are, you better reply to me. I need you. I need this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear peeps, please find chapter 3 posted below, for your ultimate satisfaction.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Alexandra**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I'm reclining in my chair, looking outside my office windows and listening to the beautiful sounds of violins coming from the speakers on my desk. I'm listening to the incredible torrent of symphonic sounds from Mozart's 25th Symphony and a similar battle like the one between the instruments is going on inside of me. Should I release Amber and try to persuade this mysterious creature writing me these insanely hot emails to become mine?

 _Oh what is this woman doing to me? This sexy stranger I want to own completely…_

Through the music I hear the ping alerting me to a new email and I swivel around to face my computer. I can already feel my balls getting blue when I see an email from _her._

Holy hell! I open it and I'm immediately hard as stone; I haven't even read anything dirty yet, but as soon as I read the words _"Dear Sir"_ my dick instantly responds.

Hmm, looks like she didn't approve of my apartment and thought I was bragging. The truth couldn't be further… It seems I have become so used to luxury that all the money I've accumulated is just numbers to me. Numbers with lots and lots of zeroes. I can lose a billion dollars on the stock market and I wouldn't even break a sweat. Maybe someone would lose their job or get screamed at, but I know I would get twice as much back in no time at all. I guess living in my white castle in the sky, isolated from the rest of the world, keeping everyone at a distance, makes me forget that not everyone lives in six million dollar penthouses that resemble art museums, decorated with paintings and art, most of which are worth more than the apartment itself.

Reading on, she's confused about the contract? I guess I should explain what it means. Oh, she's only interested in doing this virtually. _Oh no, Miss Steele, you will not get away that easily, I want to fuck you and I want to fuck you hard. And I don't mean virtually…._ I keep on reading. Talking about herself, confessing to being shy and timid in real life. Why is my dick ready to bust at the seams? Ahh fuck, I can't bear it any longer.

I grab the remote for my office door, and press a button to lock it. I'm so glad I installed it as I don't think I would be able to stand with my massive hard on right now in order to get up and lock the door. I unhook my office phone from the cradle so that no one disturbs me. All the calls can go to voicemail; I don't give a damn right now.

I place the tissue holder on my desk, at hand for when I need it, and I start unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. _Wanking in my office chair, while at work…oh, Miss Steele, I will make your bottom sore for that when we meet, the things you make me do with your sexy emails…_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

My panties are wet and I'm really uncomfortable. Not because of the feeling I have between my thighs but because it reminds me of that email. And each time I think of it more of my juices surge down there. Why did I have to wear a skirt today? If I had my pants on my thighs wouldn't be aware of the turmoil going on in my crotch.

I need to go to the bathroom and sort myself out. Change my panties. Take them off. I don't know. Something.

I stand up and feel my little wonderland drenched. I haven't been this wet in months. It's like the feeling I have when I'm on my period. Did I get my period? No way. I shouldn't... Right, to the bathroom on the double.

The staff restrooms are not the most luxurious ones, but they do have all the needed facilities. Including showers. There are four separate toilet stalls in the female restrooms which really helps if you need to change into different clothes…or do whatever. I've heard Samantha from HR had sex in one of these with her boyfriend.

I enter the restroom and head for the nearest stall; they're normal size but fully enclosed, like tiny little rooms. Closing the door behind me, I lean on it, lifting up my tight black skirt and revealing my black stockings. I shimmy down my lace panties to the middle of my thighs and look at them. There is not a dry spot in there. Soaking wet. _Oh god, this is ridiculous!_

I look around for tissue and see the ultra-modern stainless steel toilet paper holder, a single rod protruding from the wall at a ninety degree angle. I try to take the toilet paper out of there but the large sphere at the end of it, shaped like a thick nub pointing outwards, doesn't allow it to glide out; it's screwed on tight. Hm. I'm sure I can unscrew this thing. I start twisting it and it's easier than I thought. The sphere is out and out comes the toilet paper too. I screw back the nub on the rod quickly and look at myself.

I wrap the paper around my hand and slowly glide it along my cleft, down; I dip in, and up.

"Mm….." this feels good. My clit is throbbing and I feel the sensation intensifying rapidly. I accidently touch myself where all my nerves end I and loudly moan.

"Ahhhh…"

Oh my. Should I..? My erratic breathing deepens. I repeat the same move one more time but this time I do it slowly, enjoying the touch, dipping slightly into the grooves of my holes and finishing over my clit, gyrating slightly with my hips.

I should relieve myself from the sexual craziness inside of me. Why don't I do it and email Mr. Grey at the same time? Be a good girl for him.

I take my suit jacket off of me and I pull out my cell phone from its pocket. I'm on a mission. Getting ready to masturbate. I hang my jacket on the door and looking down at me I know the panties will have to come off. And so they do. I unbutton my white shirt and in a preparation similar to a porn movie, I take my breasts out from my bra, giving them a gentle tug, hardening them up for my pleasure. Mm…. I'm really needy now….I'm bare, in my black stockings and stilettos, my shirt opened and my breasts and nipples out, ready for some playing. I look so fucking ready. Here I go.

I hold my cell with one hand while with the other I gently run the tips of my fingers down there. I lift one of my legs up on the toilet seat, facing the side wall, making me open more and almost immediately my fingers dip inside my saturated honey pot, opening with a thousand flavors of the month. Oh my, an idea just popped into my head. I turn the phone around, the camera facing me and extending my hand away from myself I snap a quick shot of me from the neck down. My leg is up on the toilet seat majestically, spreading myself wide open and my wet dripping pussy opened with my fingers, holding my sopping folds apart, revealing my pulsating inner rose garden, only for him. I attach the picture to the email quickly and start writing.

I'm used to writing emails with one hand and for the first time I can see this skill of mine is very handy.

To: C Grey

Subject: Good Girl 2

From: A Steele

Date: 01/24 11:50

Dear Sir,

Writing my email to you made me soaking wet. My panties are beyond recognition.

And I did what any woman would do. While wiping my soaking pussy off in the restroom, I have decided to stay in this lovely cubicle and play the game to the end. Would you like me to? Well for the moment I presume you do. And…you will not believe the position I am in. Only to please you, Sir.

I have taken my panties off and lifted my tight skirt up to my hips, revealing my stockings and my bare...everything. I'm writing this email with one hand while the other one is down there, exploring my secret garden. You must have seen the picture by now. I love my fingers down there, creating nerve havoc. I scoop my overflowing juices from my core and slide them over my clit, smearing them in a circular motion while at the same time my hips move about, up and down and left and right. Yes, this is really good, I wish you could see me now.

I'm facing the side wall, and in front of me I see a bar, an empty toilet roll holder, protruding from the wall at a ninety degree angle. Oh my! I'm get excited as I write so please bear with me. I'd like to make sure you see what I'm seeing …so you can feel it down there, in your pants.

There is a sphere at the end of the extended toilet holder shaped like a thick nub pointing in my direction. I wonder if I should…Oh my….yes…I get closer to the nub, my leg is still up on the toilet seat and while I type this email with one hand I hold the shaft with the other for balance and try to ride the large spherical nub. Oh fucking hell! Yes! I didn't know these were here for fucking…oh…my pussy is open wide, receiving the now warm ball into me, I cannot push myself on to it fully, as it's so close to the wall…but oh my! I feel I'm fucking the wall and I thrust, then gyrate, and thrust again, my juices running all over it and down on my legs. This is mad, I'm going to come and I need a cock, I need something inside of me… _I know!_ Let me turn around and bend forward. I feel my opening widens by itself, like a clammy mouth, waiting, needing something hard inside and I feel it...yes... I start slowly fucking the spherical nub, in and out again, oh my god! This is crazy. I thrust myself against it, inserting it inside of me and out again, each time more, while I rub my clit with the tips of my soaking fingers, spreading the cum all over it, ah…. all wet and I reach my zenith while moaning loud, my hands are shaking, I'm convulsing over it, my knees are weak and I tremble. I hope you can see me Sir, in your mind. I'm coming….for you…reaching my orgasm by myself….but with you….ah…..!

Oh my fucking god! Oh my god!

I'm panting and still convulsing while writing this email with shaky hands and a big grin on my face.

Yours in heaven,

Miss Steele

* * *

 **Please please please do give me your feedback, I love to read (and reply) to your comments! Mwah! Alexandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi girls, here's chapter 4 as you requested!**

 **As always, I'm grateful for all your comments and feedback.**

 **ALEXANDRA XXX**

* * *

 **Back to Christian's POV.**

Oh god, the way she describes everything is driving me nuts… I want to feel her around me so badly. I want to tie her up and slam into her wet pussy with all my might. I'm stroking my hard rock member and getting ready to burst, going faster up and down on the shaft. A new email suddenly pops up on my screen and it's from my naughty vixen again. And the first thing I see is her picture, showing me all her beauty from the neck down… Oh… My…God…She's wearing nothing but black silky stockings; her perfect leg is majestically poised on the toilet seat, her foot clad in a black shiny stiletto. Her blouse is wide open and her pink perky nipples are fully elongated, waiting to be tugged hard. Oh Fuck… As soon as my greedy eyes devour the salacious image of her I cannot stop my dick from exploding like an atomic bomb. My twitching cock is shooting my cum all over the desk and laptop… I can do nothing else but watch my seed slowly running down the screen, right between her perfect set of breasts, displayed on the monitor in high definition. _Fuck! I made a mess on my desk. So much for control, Grey…_

I slump back against my chair totally defeated by my desire for this woman and feeling completely at peace, satiated. I rest, calming my quickened breath and composing myself. I reach for the tissues and start cleaning myself up and the mess I made everywhere. I've got to remember to tell Silvia to make sure the cleaning lady scrubs my desk area well, and to make sure to add a nice bonus for her.

I tuck myself in and get rid of the cum-soaked tissues in the trash. After I get some computer cleaning liquid for my poor abused laptop and wipe every trace of my spawn-soup from my desk area I read the rest of the email under the picture. She writes with such zest…for fuck's sake. I read the deliciously juicy email she sent from her phone and my dick is rigid with tension. Stiff under my pants. _Again?_

That's it, I've had enough, I will email her back but I want to be there to see her reaction when she opens it.

To: A Steele

Subject: Naughty girl needs a good spanking.

From: C Grey

Date: 01/24 12:47

Dear Miss Steele,

I regret to inform you that I will definitely have to smack that lovely ass of yours and give your very beautiful tight pussy a good hard pounding. Your blistering HOT picture made me come all over my desk. And I don't do that. I have never done that.

If you really want to please me then you should come here and enjoy every single drop I give you. You will suck my dick clean and, after I inject my load inside you, I'll let you taste our mixed fluids on my fleshy scepter. Are you up for it?

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey.

I press send and tuck my cell back in my pocket. I typed it while Taylor brought me to Virtual Encounters Ltd., and now I'm covertly watching the reaction of Miss Steele, while I'm waiting for some paperwork on their last year's quarterly financial report to be brought down to me; that's my "official" pretext for being here.

Well hidden from her direct line of sight, I choose a position from which I can observe her. As she reads the email a rosy tint spreads across her face and she blushes. Squirming in her seat I watch her cheeks and neck flush red and her chest rise faster with each short breath she takes. _Is she aroused again?_ Oh yes!

My letter is affecting her quite a bit. She closes her laptop and, coming out from her office, she heads towards the restrooms. My eyes follow the sway of her hips as she saunters down the hallway, the clatter of her stilettos going straight to my hardening member.

It happens unconsciously and I don't even realize it. I'm trailing behind her like she has this strange magnetic pull. _Is she going back to relieve the throbbing sensation between her legs? Again?_

She disappears into the women's bathroom and I slow down, suddenly unsure if I should go in after her. Stalking a woman to the bathroom, that might be pushing the line a little. I stand there rooted to the place for a moment, debating my options, and when I'm about to turn back and get the hell out of there, the door bursts open and she's rushing out. Her brows are drawn together on her forehead, forming a very cute V between her eyes and she's scowling at her phone, not looking where she's going.

She raises her head at the last second, her crystal blue eyes piercing my soul as her petite body collides with mine. Her arms flail outwards trying to stop her body from falling and a tiny shriek hitches in her throat. My arms instantly go around her slender waist and I pull her flush to my chest, holding her tight. I can feel the shock of electricity coursing through my body from having her pressed against me. _What the…? I can almost see the sparks flying around us, I can hear the buzz, it's like the air around us is vibrating, or… is that the sound of my heartbeat ringing in my ears?_

I don't even realize she has her delicate, doll-like hands flat on my chest, her palms pressing into me. I haven't even flinched. Of course, my heart is beating out of my chest and I think she can feel it beneath her palms; both our chests are rising and falling fast with our heavy breaths. Oh, she smells divine, like a spring flower bed! I want to bask in her scent forever. We stand frozen for what seems an eternity, lost in each other's eyes, but it can't have been more than a moment.

Suddenly she bats her long seductive eyelashes a few times quickly and pulls her gaze down, embarrassed. I see redness flush her cheeks; she's biting her lower lip hard trying to hide the breath that's hitching in her throat, because she's panting.

I realize then that my hard erection is rammed right into her pelvis and she's practically shuddering against me trying not to squirm in my embrace. I release my hold on her and, mumbling a quick apology, she darts away, sprinting a few steps past me. She then turns around and looks at me, her intense gaze holding me in place once more before she runs away. I stand speechless, rooted to the ground, trying to shake myself from the daze she put me in.

Oh god, this woman has me in some kind of spell! The pull she has on me is inescapable, stronger than gravity. I need to get out of here.

Returning to the main area I see Taylor collecting the documents I asked for and I nod at him as I head outside.

"I'll meet you at the office," I say and leave.

I return to Grey Enterprises at past two in the afternoon, having cleared my head and stopped to grab a quick lunch on my way back. As I step out of the elevator Silvia hands me the envelope containing all the info on Miss Steele. Taylor did good. I knew he wouldn't need a whole day to get this. I ask not to be disturbed and lock the door, impatiently ripping the envelope open on the way to my desk.

After reading the report I exhale the breath I was holding and a huge grin breaks out on my face. She's perfect. A model citizen, she's what you would call a good girl. Twenty-four years old, graduated from UCLA with a 4.0 GPA and BA in Business Management. Two weeks after graduation she found herself a job at Virtual Encounters Ltd. on a permanent basis. Wow.

She doesn't seem to have any harmful vices, like alcohol, smoking, or drug use; her medical history appear to be totally clean; and she has no records in any of the police databases - she's never even gotten a speeding ticket. Her dating history could rival that of a nun; she seems to have had only two slightly serious relationships and the last one ended almost a year ago. The last guy she dated was a thirty two year old ER doctor and before that she dated a professional golfer.

I place the folder in my briefcase and take out my cell phone. I need to call Amber.

"Master...the court finished early and I'm shopping on The Strip," she blurts out, not sure if I'm angry at her for going to Vegas.

"That's OK, Amber. You can stay in Vegas if you want. I'm busy this weekend anyway. I'll see you next Friday." I need more time with Miss Steele.

"Are you mad at me, Sir?" she's panicking.

"No. I'm just busy."

I can tell she's trying to quell her cries and I do feel tiny amount of hate towards myself for doing this, but I want to explore this feeling I get every time I see a new email from _her_. I've just never been so attracted to any woman like I am to Miss Steele, and it scares me a little, but at the same time it's so intoxicating.

"Don't cry. You know I hate that. I'll see you next Friday."

I decide to cut my workday short and head home, to try to get her out of my mind.

My penthouse is a short distance from Grey Enterprises and once there, I change and go out for a quick run. I thought that would clear my mind but getting back over an hour later, all dripping with sweat, I'm still anxious. All the run did was create visions in my head of Miss Steele in compromising positions.

I take my shower, a cold one to soften my hard dick that's pitching a tent in my running outfit but that doesn't work, either. Out of the bathroom, I head for my study and ponder what to do. I have to be honest, working today is not feasible. I cannot concentrate on anything.

In fact…I have another idea. I walk up to my bedroom, snap some pictures of it, then take a picture of myself. I'm barefoot, in nothing but my unbuttoned jeans, and the picture is taken from my chest down, including my abs.

I go back to my study and open my Gmail account. I attach the pictures to a new email and start writing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Your feedback is always welcomed! p.s. I love replying to all your messages!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovelies, hope you're going to love chapter five.**

 **Here it is, and please, please, please don't forget to comment / feedback.** **You know those comments are the writers' fuel.**

* * *

I go back to my study and open my Gmail account. I attach the pictures to a new email and start writing.

 **To:** A Steele

 **Subject:** My bedroom

 **From:** C Grey

 **Date:** 1/24 6:46 p.m.

Dear Miss Steele,

Your aversion to luxury and opulence are duly noted. But let me tell you something, I do not tolerate ungratefulness. I'll take care of all your needs, as a true Dom should.

With regards to the contract, the only reason we would have one is for both of us to know what we've agreed upon before you officially belong to me.

And as for wanting to do this only virtually, forget about it. I want to possess you. Have you feel the full intensity of my desire. Make you mine completely...and I promise, you will love every second of it.

And, since you were so kind in providing me with a sexy naked photo of you masturbating, I decided to return the favor. Hope it helps you feed your imagination a little bit more.

Now, I'd like to continue where we left off….

You come out of the bathroom where you just enjoyed riding the toilet paper holder and there I am, standing in front of you. I'm in my tailored dark blue suit and wearing my Italian grey silk tie.

You're looking all flushed when you see me. Your eyes pierce mine and we're lost in the moment, standing face to face, gazing into each other's soul. I pull you to my chest and you fold into my embrace, our bodies fused together with electricity buzzing around us. You can feel my beating heart beneath your delicate palms and my rigid cock is nestled in the apex of your thighs, almost touching your pulsating clit.

We stand like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, feeling the intense desire burning inside of us. You try to push away from my chest, but I'm holding you tight against me. My left hand is flat on the small of your back, the other starts sliding over your back, tangling in your hair as I pull your face to mine.

I see your incredibly sexy lip as you bite it and the moment you let go, I bite down on it and suck it between my lips. My tongue soothes it and then thrusts into your parted mouth. I take a few steps forward, pushing your body on the nearby wall with my weight, pinning you down. My body is holding you in place and my tongue is exploring your mouth. My hands find their way up to your breasts and start kneading them. My mouth starts traveling south, over your throat and neck, leaving succulent nips and licks all over your tasty flesh.

I clamp my mouth over your clothed breast, biting the nipple gently with my teeth. My fingers claw at the lapels of your shirt and I rip it open while buttons fly away in all directions. Pulling your bra down, I suck your nipples in my warm mouth, playing with them, while my hands slide down to the hem of your skirt.

Hooking my fingers underneath, I pull on it until it's hiked up around your waist. I start grinding my erection into your crotch, riding my rigid length over your throbbing clit.

I hold you by your waist and turn you around, pinning your front to the wall. I give your perky ass a few hard slaps and tug your panties down. They pool at your feet and you step out of them.

I move my lips down your spine, peppering it with nips and kisses until I reach your perfect little ass. I get down on my knees and, spreading your cheeks open, I slide my index and middle fingers between your legs and burrow into your drenched pussy overflowing with your nectar. I hold open your butt cheek with the other hand, and while you ride my fingers enveloped in your silky folds, I lick the rim around your puckered up rosette. I feel your inner muscles clenching and I let you fall over the edge once before I get back up on my feet.

I wrap my tongue over my wet fingers running with your liquid honey and suck them … mmm you are delicious. There's still plenty of your tasty goodness there and I share the delicacy, slipping my fingers into your mouth.

I unzip my pants and pull out my hard cock, brushing it against your butt cheeks. I drive your legs apart with my knee and pin both your hands on the wall with one of mine, my other hand helping my cock enter your backside. I slowly take your tight asshole, pushing my way inside of you gently. I start moving, thrusting my hips against your sweet tight bottom, driving you into the wall, opening you up more for me. Ahh…feels good. I am inside you fully and there is no need for my hand anymore. I pull your head backwards by your hair, giving me better access to your exposed neck.

I lick my way from the base of your neck to behind your ear, taking your earlobe into my mouth, nibbling on it. I hold on tight to your hair while fucking your butthole faster and faster, making you moan in delight. I reach my peak and with the final few thrusts I still and shoot my seed deep inside you.

Now I hope you were a good girl and managed to read all of this without touching any part of your anatomy that so deeply craves the attention of your nimble fingers.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

I'm fucking high from my orgasm. Reaching my zenith in a small and enclosed place by myself. Enjoying my fingers. What is happening to me, masturbating like a nympho? Ah…but it's so good. Sending a photo of me while doing it was really exciting. Something I haven't done before.

I smile as I look at myself. My clothes are still scrunched up from my fucking. Tucking my breasts in my bra, buttoning my shirt up, putting on my soaked panties, lowering my skirt straight and putting on my jacket, nobody would suspect I just had the best orgasm in months. Oh...I could do it again if I had time. But I'm sure Maya will be wondering where I am. She always does. Drives me crazy.

Right. I check myself once again and just before exiting my eyes glance at the toilet roll holder. Oh shit!

I really have to wipe that thing clean before someone touches it. The toilet roll is on the tank behind the toilet seat and I quickly clean it with some sheets. Ok, now I can go. I lift my chin and exit like nothing has happened. Good thing nobody's in here right now.

I walk outside the restroom and down the hallway to my desk. Nobody says anything. _Phew._ Maya is there, un-gluing her head from the screen, glancing at me. Satisfied, she looks back, supposedly working.

I sit back at my desk and exhale. I wonder if Mr. Grey liked the photo. He must have. I was fucking masturbating! What man doesn't want to see that?

I start going through the endless threads of emails in my inbox but somehow, my mind wonders off in our virtual world. And the moment my focus fades, I know I want to see if he's emailed me back. God, I like the feeling I get between my legs when I read his emails. I do. Smut. Who knew it would affect me in such a way?

I open my Gmail account and together with a few other emails that are now totally not important, I see an email from him. Quickly, I open it and…Oh my! He jerked off. Well, I'm glad, after what he did to me. I've been insatiable all morning, and it's not easing off. I only hope he feels like that too.

I keep reading. Mhm. Smacking my lovely ass. I would love that. I want to be spanked. I need to be spanked. I'm such a bad girl. Saying those words inside my mind gives me flash burns in my groin. Spanking. Ah…another one. Bad, bad girl...And another. My behind perks up. _What is wrong with me?_

Mmm this sounds just yummy: Giving my beautiful tight pussy a good hard pounding. Ah…another flash burn. I'm really hot and bothered again. _Why don't I read the rest of the email on my cell?_

Flushed red, I hope nobody notices me when I go to the restroom again. I'm an embarrassment to all twenty-four years olds in the world. Instead of getting it the normal way, like any other girl, I'm masturbating in the toilet to an email. _An email!_ I hate myself for this but at the same time I love my fingers. I wonder if I could slap myself too. Mm…I do want to try.

I walk brusquely to the restrooms and upon entering I see three of my colleagues. Oh, shit, I don't think I can do that with them here. I go to my cubicle but it's occupied. Now I'm really frustrated. This is definitely a sign I should do this some other time. Suddenly my cell buzzes, prompting me with a text message.

 _'Mr. Johnson above me had a burst pipe and I have a flood in my bathroom at the moment. I think you might too since you live below me. David.'_

Shit! Really? Now? Argh, I can't believe I have to deal with this too. I have to go home. I start texting him back and quickly leave the bathroom, heading for my desk.

I swing the door open and… someone is standing outside the women's restroom. I look up from my cell but it's too late. Unable to stop myself I bump into him, bouncing off and falling backward until I'm caught in his embrace.

I can barely say anything. I'm …speechless. Hooded grey eyes are glaring back at me under dark copper locks and... I'm standing there. Pulled close to his chest, feeling his heart beat and... I see him slowly entering my soul. I... I am lost. Overwhelmed ...without gravity…I don't know where to go. Which way is the right way? The feeling is surreal. I lose my hearing and I feel my body pulsating in his direction, like radio waves.

With a clean shaven face and the most alluring lips, slightly parted, he is looking at me, holding me tight. Oh my! I'm suddenly aware of the bulge in his pants. Is that…? No, it can't be. If it is, he's big! My breathing becomes shallow and I'm not sure why. Fuck, I'm blushing.

I must move. I must. I push myself away from his embrace, half apologizing for I'm not sure what…um…oh yes, bumping into him… and I leave. Oh my god. This was unnerving. Nobody has ever made me this confused. And speechless. He never said a word. I glance back at him and he's just standing there, looking at me. I wish he'd said something.

I turn around and I rush into the office.

"Got to go home, burst pipe or something," I say as I get my bag and go out through the door. I'm sure they heard me.

Driving over the limit, in no time I reach my apartment. And while the elevator is taking me to the fourth floor, I go through the keys bundled in my bag and finally find the one I'm looking for. As soon as the doors open I brusquely unlock my apartment and enter.

 _What did David say? Where is the burst water pipe?_

I go through my messages. Bathroom. Running there I see there is nothing…well, almost nothing, just a wet patch on the ceiling. Huh. This is not an emergency. Just as I think that, the door bell rings and I already know who it is.

Rushing across my apartment, I open the door.

"David, hi! How are you?"

I'm polite. He is, after all, the kind and sweet neighbor who always looks out for me.

"Ana, hello! I take it you got my message?" he asks as he enters my apartment, not waiting to be invited in. I think we're past those pleasantries. He's always here to help me fix a shelf or move a large piece of furniture. So I just leave the door ajar, expecting him to walk in and close it behind him.

"David, that wasn't much of an emergency. The water has barely come through the ceiling."

David follows me into the bathroom and looks up while taking few steps, now standing too close to me.

"I'll call the insurance company; they'll sort it out," I say and move back; he's infringed on my personal space and it feels awkward.

"Yes, I think you're right. There's not much water coming into your flat. My ceiling was dripping. It took me hours to clean the bathroom properly."

I always thought David was gay but sometimes he just emanates this weird 'I am so into girls' energy that it's hard for me to make a decision on him.

"Ah well. Thank you for texting me. It could have been worse."

"That's what neighbors are for." he smiles, but deep down, I feel that's not the kind of smile I want to return. I politely crook my lips, looking at the floor.

"Thanks David, I'm sure you're very busy. I am too. We'll talk later."

I expect him to leave. He will. He always does.

"Yes, I am busy. This working from home business is not as fun as I thought it would be."

I walk him to the door and, closing it behind him, I lock it twice. Not sure why.

The rest of day I'm on the phone. Who would have thought talking to my insurance company would take me four hours? And after sorting it out with them, I decide to sit on the sofa with a large glass of white wine and put my legs up on the coffee table.

 _"Ah…bliss."_

It's dark outside. Almost seven o'clock. I close my eyes and slowly sip my wine, enjoying the fruity flavors of the Sauvignon Blanc, my favorite. I know there was something good about today and rummaging through my brain, I remember. Ah…those sexy emails. Making me liquefy into cum in the restrooms. And that man. Who was that man? Why did I have to rush out so quickly? Maya certainly saw him. She must know who he is.

I pick up my cell and go through my emails. I don't think I read his last email properly anyway. And as I do, I see a new one waiting for me.

Oh my god. Is this his bedroom? He…he is so fit. _A six pack?_ Do people have those in real life? He's a little overdressed if you ask me. Yes, it certainly helps my imagination, Mr. Grey.

I start reading and, besides some of his comments, to which I'll definitely reply to, I notice the rhythm of my heart speeding up. Why? How…? Tailored dark blue suit and grey silk tie…that's what he wore... gazing into our souls…That how it felt. This is eerie. And there was a cock involved, definitely. Mm…except he didn't do all these appetizing things to me. No slapping, no ass fucking…no rimming, no flicking my nipples…mm…It would have been good. He would have been good. I smile to myself. I haven't had my ass fucked yet but I sure can talk the talk. Little Miss Mischievous, I am.

His email makes me wet, hot, and bothered and I don't have any intentions of obeying him at the moment. BOB is patiently waiting. And I never stand up my date.

But before getting high again I must reply. Make him suffer for my panties. He ruined them enough times today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi girls, do you want to read Chapter 6? Well here it is!**

 **As always, I'm grateful for all your comments and feedback.**

 **You could also find me on facebook if you want - Alexandra Iff**

 **Alexandra XXX**

* * *

 **To:** C Grey

 **Subject:** Date with BOB

 **From:** A Steele

 **Date:** 01/24 7:30 p.m.

Dear Sir,

I have decided to repeat some things since it looks like you have yet to comprehend them. If we are in this together you will listen to me too.

As I said before, it's good that you have money, but I am my own person. You may choose to spoil your subs but I never said I will be your sub. I said I am interested in fucking, not submitting, although I'm not sure what the difference is at the moment, because in order to fuck, one has to submit, right?

Possessing me. I am not sure how it would feel but at least it will give you something to do. You've got to show me what it means.

Hard and soft limits. This, together with the contract, has to be discussed in person. I mean, let's be honest. What if you don't like me? Or if I don't like you? What then? Without knowing who I am getting involved with, that's off the table.

Now, read carefully…I will continue where you left off.

I just had the most amazing ass fucking sex and loved your cum all over my tight ass hole. You move off, satiated, looking at me thinking, yes, I've shown her heaven. But, my mind, ruled by my clit, is already onto something else. I am fucking still needy for an orgasm and I need a pussy. A wet sloppy pussy to lick.

I look in the distance and see my sexy receptionist, Vanessa, looking at us from behind the glass. She's been watching us, dripping on her chair, ready. I can see that she's undone her shirt and popped out her breasts from her bra, tugging them while her head tilts back, moaning in delight. Oh she looks so sexy, so needy. Her rosy nipples are elongated and hard, needing a good flicking or slapping… mm… her skirt is pulled up, I see her stockings attached to her garter belt and then one of her hands moves down between her parted legs. Making me fucking want to fuck her hard with my tongue.

I look at you and move off in her direction, reaching her and kneeling down behind the reception counter, under Vanessa's desk, right between her legs. I slide her wet panties down her long sexy legs and she spreads them open for me, for my savoring and I start devouring her. I nestle my face between her sodden folds and start licking, my mouth open and my tongue out, going from her butt hole up to her clit and back again a few more times until she tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me onto her, making sure I suck on that clit and gulp down all she has.

She puts her legs up on the desk and spreads them wide open, making her pussy open for me. She is feral now, her ass slides just a little forward and …I see you looking at us, stroking yourself and oh my, is that a hard cock I am seeing? I gesture you to come forward and show you my girl, and you do. She is so needy and wet for your cock. I put her mouth on to you and she starts sucking you while I bite on her nipples and finger her, thrusting hard, stimulating her g-spot...making her come with my name on her soft and wet lips. Yes, Vanessa… that's right. I love to hear you cum.

Satiated, she yanks me by my hair and pulls me up, sticking you inside my mouth, making me suck you now. I obey because that's what I do. I'm her good little girl. I am on my knees now, deep-throating you, your hand on my head, steering me fast onto you and I hear your moans that slowly turn into grunts. Mm…I love to please you, Sir.

Vanessa is opening my knees wider and lies down on the floor, right between them, making me sit on her face. Oh …oh…I love this. you are fucking my mouth and she is fucking me with her tongue, this is divine…I am prompted to move my hips and hump slightly over her face, now burrowed inside my pussy, giving me the time of my life, while I lose myself in the thrusting and your grunts and your cum…inside my mouth and all over my face. Mm…you taste good.

Mm…Sir? Are you there? Still with me? I hope this can be a good night gift from me to you. You see, I love giving gifts too.

Yours through the World Wide Web,

Miss Steele

* * *

Oh my…my panties don't stand a chance. I'm not sure if I'm trying to make him hard or make myself wet. Either way, I'm sure I've succeeded.

I remember clearly BOB is waiting for me in the bedroom and I know I mustn't make him wait. He can be nasty like that. I press send and leave my phone to charge.

Walking up to my bedroom I feel my cum dripping down between my legs. Tonight will be a good night.

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I send the email and log out from my Gmail account to remove the temptation of wanting to check for her reply. I decide to concentrate on the actual work that I neglected all day today and manage to go though most of the reports from the workload. The clock is showing it's half an hour until midnight and I decide to go to sleep.

 _"…His face turned ashen white and contorted into an agonizing scowl, he's gritting his teeth and I know he will kill me if he catches me. Jake is shouting "Run, Jamie, run!" and I scurry up the stairs like a monkey on all fours, smearing the blood from my hands all over the wooden stairs. Looking over my shoulder I see him climbing the stairs, leaning his weight on the walls. With a hoarse cry his foot slips on the bloody step and he loses his grip on the wall, he's falling backwards, rolling down the stairs. I see his body slump at the base of the steps, his neck twisted in an unnatural way and he's not moving anymore… A pool of blood around his body is growing slowly and it's suddenly quiet, so very quiet…"_

The scream is filling up the space, bouncing off the walls, overpowering the deadly silence, and I jump awake in the middle of my bed.

Drenched in my own sweat I'm struggling to catch my breath. I feel sick and lightheaded, my hands are clammy and they feel like they're still sticky from the blood in my nightmare. Oh the horrible red, hot, sticky liquid…I roll out of bed and run to the bathroom, just in time to spill my guts into the toilet.

Picking myself off the floor I go to the sink and scrub my hands under the running water, using large amounts of soap. Then I turn on the shower and get in to wash my whole body.

After my shower I wrap myself in a warm terrycloth robe and towel my hair dry. I come back to my bedroom and see that it's thirty seven minutes past five a.m. I better go put on some pants.

I go downstairs and make myself a double espresso before going to my media room to shake myself out of this mood. A half hour of blasting virtual monsters should do the trick. I turn on the Xbox and get ready to kill some winged demons from Metro 2033. At least these monsters I can kill, unlike the ones from my childhood who refuse to die.

Having killed everything that moves in my dreary video game surroundings and burned off the excess adrenaline, I turn off the console an hour later and go back to my bedroom. With my memories safely tucked deep inside my mind, I dress up for work in my navy suit and head outside my apartment, where Taylor is already waiting to drive me to Grey Enterprises.

Today is Friday and everyone around the office is buzzing with excitement, getting ready for their weekend plans. And what did I do? I told my sub that I was busy, so I could explore my feelings for some girl I have this insane cyber sex relationship with and have only met once in real life. After the nightmare I had, I need some real hard fucking, not a virtual one.

Speaking of which, let's see if she wrote a reply to my provocative letter. I log onto my Gmail account and see a new email from her. The subject line already has me slightly annoyed and… I can't believe it…jealous? _What? Am I really jealous of a piece of plastic?_ I'm irritated… but the image of her naked body writhing on top of the sheets while her vibrator penetrates her slick opening…it makes me hard just thinking about it.

Also, that brief moment yesterday when I held her tight in my arms, I just can't get it out of my mind. I can't forget how I felt at that moment, how strongly I wanted to kiss her, how she held me frozen to the spot, with her eyes alone.

I start reading her email and I'm struck by a strange sensation; I feel several different emotions at once. I feel turned on, angry, and somehow…hopeful? _Oh Miss Steele, bossy little thing aren't you?_ I realize I made a mistake of presuming that she wants to pretend what it's like to be my sub and I was treating her like I would a sub, but it looks like she doesn't quite understand the definition.

I read her email further and… Oh my goodness… You are so naughty Miss Steele… And I'm beginning to suspect she's also so full of shit. I know for sure there is no one called "Vanessa" working at Virtual Encounters Ltd. and judging from her dating history, this lesbian experience is purely a figment of her imagination and not something that's based on reality. I'm beginning to wonder if she's made some other bold statements about her sexual experience that simply are not true.

I've got to admit, that threesome scene is super sexy and I'm wondering if she'd be willing to play out the fantasy in real life and also, how would I feel about that? Actually, the idea infuriates me, I feel like I could strangle anyone with my bare hands just for looking at her and having dirty thoughts involving her in their mind. I notice that my knuckles are turning white and my nails are digging into my palms, because I'm squeezing my fists so hard.

 _Whoa! I have to chill the fuck out… Do I really have such strong feelings about her?_ Maybe tonight's nightmare has something to do with how I'm feeling. Last time I felt such murderous rage was nearly 20 years ago and my hands were covered with blood. _That horrible warm sticky liquid… I can still clearly remember how it felt on my hands…_ I'm shaking and I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs… _Not now damn it! Please… not now, I don't want to think about it now. Breathe…just take a deep breath…concentrate on the breathing._ I manage to take a few deep breaths and now I feel like I'm back in my office. Back in control. Fuck, I need an emergency meeting with Elena. I press the intercom button and call my PA.

"Silvia, please call Elena and make sure she is free for tonight. Then call Patina Restaurant in Beverly Hills and reserve my usual table for eight thirty. They can set aside a bottle of 1990 Barbaresco, too." I release the button and get back to the contemplation I was having about Miss Steele before my episode stopped my train of thought.

If I take on Miss Steele as my sub, I will have to dump Amber. And aside from a pool of tears, fits of jealousy, and cat fights, I can see some pulled out clumps of hair, broken windows, and restraining orders in the near future. God help me… I know Amber won't take the news lightly but it never was love with her. It was a need.

I think it's time to compose my reply to Miss Steele and get on with my day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ready for your pleasure. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Alexandra xxx**

* * *

 **To:** A Steele

 **Subject:** Submission

 **From:** C Grey

 **Date:** 01/25 9:02 a.m.

Dear Miss Steele,

I think you should first check the definition of the word **submissive** in the dictionary, because what you are right now is as far from it as it gets. I think you have misled me in your description of yourself as shy, quiet, always led by others, and someone who would rather obey than fight back. You were either untruthful or seriously selling yourself short on that account, because your emails tell me the exact opposite. That makes me think that you don't really trust me and are trying to fabricate false facts about yourself, which I can't blame you for, the internet is a scary place full of scary people and you have the right to be cautious. But on count one of being a submissive: trust, I'd say you failed.

Moving on, I believe there is some fault of my own too. I must apologize for allowing myself to presume that by getting into this sexy email charade, you were interested, at least to some degree, in taking on the role of the submissive. At the very least, living out the fantasy in your mind. If you are not willing to do that, tell me now and let's stop wasting our time.

But I think you've had a taste of it and you quite liked the flavor, but maybe you are just a little apprehensive about ordering the full plate, not sure if you would manage to eat the whole thing, so to speak.

I see you as someone who is highly intelligent, educated, strong, confident, and independent. Someone who has unbridled passion and desire hidden beneath a cool façade, begging to be unchained and released. The feminist notions of gender equality and society norms, plus the stories of Victorian era romantic novels, lead you to believe in this fairytale of some prince charming on a white horse. And you probably have dated a couple of those, but they just never fucked you quite how you like it, which is hard, rough, and dirty. So what you actually want is a black Grey on a black-as-the-night steed. But then again, some bad boy with a fast bike and a tattoo on his face is not what you desire either, I believe. You want someone who would treat you like a princess but fuck you like a whore, naturally.

By the way, are you by any chance bisexual? The threesome scene you described was very hot and it made me very hard, but I'm not sure if I could share you with anyone else, male or female. Is it something you would be interested in exploring? Or is it just something you invented to get back at me? Taunting your Master like that is a big no-no, but since you so obviously pointed out to me that you are not my submissive, let's just forget about it and move on.

Show you what it means to possess you completely? I'll be glad to if you are willing to comply, and together with your other points it's something I would prefer to do in real life. So let me ask you something? What would you do if you met me in real life? What if you already have? We're both wearing masks now… are you brave enough to take yours off? To stand completely bare before me? To gaze into the face of your tormentor and your savior? To look deep into his eyes and face the nightmares that haunt them? …Are you?

If I showed up right now at your office and told you to raise your skirt, take off your panties, and bend over the table for me to spank your deliciously perky ass and then fuck you hard, what would you do? Would you yell and throw a stapler at me? Find some excuse, like your colleagues are watching or someone might walk in, or would you simply get up and bend over? What would you do, Miss Steele? Can you answer truthfully this time? You don't have to invent sex mad assistants or secretaries just to stimulate my interest. You are absolutely stunning, sexy, and charming without that. I do want to meet you, to know you better, to uncover the real you, the woman behind all the layers of disguise or armor. Completely bare.

Feel free to enjoy your date with your BOB and I hope he can turn you on and make your juices flow just as well as he can turn up and down his rotating speeds. And also that he holds you afterwards and kisses your hair and whispers something sweet into your ear, draws you a nice bubble bath, gives you a foot massage, takes you out for a nice dinner or simply talks to you. Most important of all, you never have to ask his permission to come. So enjoy the full benefits of having invested in a great piece of electronics, Miss Steele.

Take care!

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey

I finish the email and get back to my usual work of the day. Having dealt with my entire backlog and still having some time until my meeting, I decide to change the quiet takeover of Virtual Encounters Ltd. into a big one. A formal masked ball would be a perfect way of introducing Grey Enterprises Ltd. to Virtual Encounter employees.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

 _...I see a beautiful face between the clouds._ Yes. I recognize him, he is twenty two now. Young and handsome. Getting closer, he's gazing at me with a blissful smile on his face. I dare not move. I don't want the apparition to disappear. I've had this dream too many times. Suddenly his angelic face turns sad and lost: _Where are you? Anastasia….where are you?_ And everything disappears in dust and police sirens.

"...No! No!"

I wake up in sweat and tears, sobbing in my sleep, just like all the other times. The pain in my chest is killing me. It's always there, never leaving me even for a moment. Reminding me of my guilt. I get up and, still crying, I go to the bathroom. My god, I haven't had this dream in a while. The moment I relax and let go, enjoying the pleasures life can bring, I am reminded. Twenty psychologists over the years could not sort my life out. Nobody can absolve me from my guilt. 'It's down to you', they said. And me? I don't want my connection to fade away. Why should I? I will never forget my brother. So young and innocent. And still around, I can feel it. He is part of me. And always will be. If absolving the guilt means I will let him go then…I will feel guilty forever. I know I was only six at the time. My adult mind is telling me it's not my fault, but he was left in my care for less than a second and I lost him. My four year old brother… I lost him! I put my hands over my face and start sobbing uncontrollably, falling down on the bathroom floor in despair. It's strange but each time I cry I feel I am closer to him. I am not letting go of the pain…that's him in a way.

After an hour of crying, curled up in fetal position on the bathroom floor, I have no more tears and the pressure in my sinuses is unbearable. I get up and look at the mirror; I'm frightened of the person staring back at me. Only yesterday I was enjoying my life. But serves me right! How could I forget my little brother, my only friend? Why did I think my life was good again? Those emails distracted me…And then there was that man I bumped into. I knew I shouldn't have gotten carried away! I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I don't think I ever will be.

I look at the time and it's almost five in the morning. If I don't stop crying by nine o'clock my eyes will be puffy and red and everyone will start asking questions again, nosing around in my life. Well that part is closed off. For everyone. I'm glad the police made that decision as a favor to my mother, seeing how frail I was and not getting better at all.

After my long shower I put on my fitted beige dress specially bought for work and slide on my black stilettos. Looking at the large mirror on the bedroom wall I see a professional woman. This is not me. I love my comfortable clothes. My jeans, trainers, and t-shirts. But work is work and people want to see you at least pretend. That's what the business world is all about. Being something you are not and playing the games with them, although I love my job too much to be self-righteous. Who cares how I look as long as they don't ask me to come to work naked?

The aroma coming from the coffee machine is enticing. It's what mornings are all about. I sit at my breakfast table and have my cup of coffee. Having time to check my emails before I go to work, I open my iPhone. Nothing. My heart sinks. Hm. Not a good way to start my day; crying in my sleep, something I haven't done in months and now I'm disappointed, too.

I sigh and put on my coat. I leave my flat and of course, right on cue I see David coming back from his morning jog. Sometimes I feel like he's waiting for me to leave my flat so he can bump into me. No matter what time I go out he's there. Stalking? Keeping an eye on me? Ugh….I don't want to think about that. As long as he keeps his distance.

"Good morning, Anastasia, it's that time of the day, huh?"

"Good morning, David, yes, time for work. See you later."

I shoot down the stairs passing him quickly and go straight to my car.

At work everything is back to normal. I'm thinking about Mr. Grey; perhaps it's good that he didn't reply. He was such a distraction, I didn't do anything yesterday. And that impenetrable man...

"Um…Maya?" I turn to her. "You know, yesterday lunch time just before I left?"

"Yes?"

"I bumped into someone outside the restrooms and I shot off without apologizing. Did you maybe get a look at him? I wanted to say sorry, but you know, burst pipe and you forget your manners." I smile uncomfortably.

"Oh, that guy? He had something to do with accounts. I didn't see him properly. I think his assistant was out here for a moment or so. Don't worry, I don't think he'll be coming back."

"Oh." the disappointment can be seen on my face.

"Why? What is he to you?" there she is, interested as always. I have to force an unnatural smile on my face. One from the plethora of various smiles I have hidden under my sleeve while discussing my life with so many of the doctors, police officers, and psychologists over the years.

"Nothing! I just thought I should say sorry but since he won't be coming back forget about it."

"Oh, OK."

Phew!

I cannot ignore the screen behind my Microsoft word document, the one with my private Gmail account, now minimized at the bottom. I see a new email waiting for me. _Please please please let it be from him!_ I pray before switching the screens and low and behold, there it is. An email from Mr. Grey.

I read through the email as quickly as I can, ingesting it, taking it all in, feeling it…but nothing. No sex. Huh. Frustrated? Damn right I am.

And…Wait a minute! What is this? After reading the email three words reverberate in my mind. How on earth….I stop and look around. Nobody is looking at me. I feel violated in a way. Can this be true? Is he just writing bullshit or is he for real?

He wrote 'You are absolutely stunning.' That means he saw my face. He can't say I'm stunning by just seeing my body. He would have used the word sexy. If he really did see me then he's a stalker. How on earth did he do that? Okay. Now I'm frustrated and scared. I have enough trust issues to deal with in my life and don't need any more people shaking my core.

 **To:** C Grey

 **Subject:** Frustrated

 **From:** A Steele

 **Date:** 01/25 9:56 a.m.

Dear Mr. Grey,

I don't think I have misled you in describing myself. I am quiet and shy and most often led by others. That is not fabricated and if you meet me you will see. I am, however, intelligent and educated and since I am in a job that…um…requires me to play with words I can also express myself properly, hence me coming across as someone with unbridled passion 'begging to be unchained and released'. I honestly don't think I am that but in the process of exchanging these emails I surprised myself too.

I never thought I needed someone who would treat me like a princess and fuck me like a whore. Hm. In a strange and weird way it could be accurate.

Are you the dark prince who is going to save me and treat me like that?

By the way, of course I am not bisexual! But I thought we were having fun writing. What I wrote was sexy as hell but I'm afraid it will have to stay on paper.

To put your mind at rest with regards to becoming your 'play partner' all I can say is, it's not a no. You are right. I do want to have a taste of it. Not just virtually.

Saying that, I'm not sure if you'll be happy with me. You haven't seen the nightmares in my eyes yet so be close to the door when you do. Because somehow I think you'll be running for cover.

And, I can't wait for the day when you show up at my office and ask me to bend down. Honestly, I feel the heat between my legs right now. This email left me frustrated but you probably knew that, right? Have I learned my lesson? I'm not sure. I'm willing to submit as long as you can promise me fun. Lots of fun.

And Mr. Grey, there is no need for jealousy. Bob is just Bob. Nothing more, nothing less. He'll be around till the end of time, unlike us. So let's give it a little bit more respect, shall we? You might enjoy it sometime, too.

I am of two minds about emailing you something sexy but as I already feel reprimanded, I have decided to show you my submissive side.

What does Master want me to do now?

Yours,

Miss Steele

P.S. You say I am 'absolutely stunning'. How do you know? Do you know who I am? If you do...should I be worried?


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you love this story?**

* * *

 **If yes, please comment, give me your feedback, just say a word or two, that would be enough.**

 **Your feedback is my fuel. 3**

 **And here it is, Chapter 8 - ready for you!**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

The date for the masked ball is set for next Saturday, the second of February. It's very short notice and I leave my shocked assistant to deal with the details of hiring the caterers and printing the invitations while I go to the conference room outside of my office to meet with my department heads for a weekly report.

The meeting was boring as hell and I would rather have watched the grass grow than listen to the ever grueling and dry report from my head of accounting, Stevens. As always he had a bunch of numbers, graphs and pie charts. I know I should pay more attention to this and I appreciate his enthusiasm about numbers, but I already had a look at them this morning. And as long as we are in the green and making profit overall, I don't care that some of the companies we acquire are losing money at the beginning. I'd rather have my other companies carry them until they get on their feet and start making profit, than start sacking employees. Maybe it's just the numbers for Stevens, but to me the numbers that matter most are the ones representing my employees.

Back in my office I concentrate on my work, trying hard to ignore my Gmail account and whether Miss Steele replied at all to my heated letter. I'm letting her stew over my absence and at the same time giving myself some needed distance and clarity. She's consuming my thoughts and getting me addicted to her. I don't understand how she can have such a strong hold over me, just through her emails alone. I feel tethered to her with an invisible string.

I end up staying long after everyone has left for the evening and it's already dark outside. It's time to meet with my good friend Elena. She owns an exclusive, members only, BDSM club, and you need an invite to join. The membership is quite costly, but for what you pay it's well worth it, especially the wild private parties she personally hosts. The name of the club is 'Red Velvet', disguised as a high end cabaret and bar. There's another secluded part of the building for members only with private shows for pretty much all tastes. Oh, and there are plenty of separate dungeon style rooms for private play.

When I met her eight years ago she was thirty and looked stunning. The way she carried herself just oozed confidence and sex appeal. Madame Red Velvet is what everyone called her. I helped her turn the club into one of the most glamorous spots in town and she's remained my friend ever since. Even though I knew she only hangs around people she could gain something from, it never bothered me; I found a good use for her, too.

"We have arrived, sir." Taylor's voice brings me out of my reminiscence.

The car stops at the stylish French restaurant and Taylor opens my door. I step out and head inside while he parks the car. The young attractive hostess recognizes me right away and, swallowing the fast producing saliva in her mouth, greets me and shows me to my table. I sometimes seriously hate all the attention I get from women. They say I look like Ben Barnes' Dorian Gray, I just have to give them a piercing smoldering look and they all melt…If only they knew that I am as equally rotten on the inside as Dorian himself.

Once I'm seated, I order the wine while I wait for Elena to show up. I don't have to wait long when I see the flash of sleek dark red hair in a bob and a pair of cunning brown eyes trained on me. Her cherry red lips are curled into an equally cunning smile.

I stand up from my seat to greet her and she gives me a hug and kisses my cheek.

We enjoy our dinner and talk a bit about general things, business and whatnot, but she can tell I'm distracted so she puts down her glass of wine and reaches for my hand. Placing hers on top of mine, she stops me from nervously playing with the napkin; she looks me straight in the eye and in a calm voice asks: "What's wrong, Christian? Something is bothering you. Does this have anything to do with Amber?"

"Why would you think that? She called you, didn't she? I guess it does involve her in a way," I say, not hiding my irritation. I usually meet my subs through Elena; she screens the potential ones for me before I do a background check and interview the ones that I like. I know that she usually has a personal relationship with most of the girls, even before they become my subs, and she keeps in contact with most of them after I'm done. And it never used to bother me before, but this time it's annoying me for some reason that my Sub is talking with Elena behind my back.

"Nothing…Relax! She just started crying and telling me how she feels, because Master is mad at her. I could barely understand her. You didn't knock her up, did you?" she asks carefully.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not! I just don't like that she's calling you behind my back. I told her to stay in Vegas, because I… I met someone, okay? I think I'd like to pursue her and see where it leads… And I need your advice on how to handle training someone new to the scene," I explain hesitantly.

She seems shocked for a second, surprised… Then she shakes her head and squeezes my hand tighter. "An outsider? Why would you want someone like that? Why do you think someone without experience would make you happy? Christian, snap out of it, if for some reason you don't like Amber anymore I can find you another girl who will follow your every command. What is this really about, Christian?"

I pull my hand from her grasp and glare at her coldly, making her shrink under my intense gaze. "That is not what I WANT! I don't want just another sub… This one's…different. I want more with her!"

Her mouth is hanging open at my raised voice and she's momentarily stunned into silence. I think I, too, am stunned by my own admission. _Do I want more with her? What does more even mean? All I know is that I never wanted anyone as badly as I want her._

Elena has regained her composure and is now smiling sympathetically at me. Is it just my imagination or do I see a hint of pity behind her hooded eyes? She's reaching for my hand again; I think I'm about to be lectured like some errant child. _This was a fucking mistake, I thought she would understand. Obviously I was wrong, after her three failed marriages she doesn't believe in romance or love, I doubt she ever did. All her marriages were for money. Wait, what? Love…? Where the hell did that come from?_ I think confusion is etched on my face and Elena just read my thoughts. She leans back in her chair and takes a sip of wine. A tiny smile momentarily flashes on her face, like the conclusion in my head pleased her, and then it's hidden behind her benign façade again.

"So, who is she? I can tell that you've got it bad for her, my friend. Can't you see it's the tricks we women play? I thought you'd be smarter than that…" she's trying to make me see her point, but the more she's trying to make me change my mind, the more I want to stick to my guns and see this through.

"Not everyone is like you, Elena. Thank you for your company, but I think I'll figure it out on my own." I rise from the table, take a swig of my wine and, dropping a thick stack of hundred dollar bills, I leave. Maybe that was a bit harsh on my part, but I'm tired of her telling me what to do with my personal life.

She scoffs her indignation and says to my back, "Mark my words, Christian, you'll see that I was right in the end. If you want to learn the hard way, be my guest, but I'm just trying to help you."

I briskly walk out, not paying any attention to her as I feel her intense gaze burning holes in my back.

I get in the car and glimpse at my reflection in one of the windows. I can see I have a smudge of Elena's lipstick on my cheek. Grabbing a handkerchief I energetically scrub it off.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

It's been almost seven hours since I sent that email. I wonder why he hasn't replied. I did finish it on a submissive note and that by itself should have warranted a quick response. Instead, here I am, waiting, longing for an email. _An email!_ That man, whoever he is, made me want him. He said I am stunning. That's really good to hear from someone you like. But usually it comes from that nerdy good guy everyone tells you to go for, just because he's boyfriend material.

To hell with it!

I don't want boyfriend material. I want someone... Yes! To treat me like a princess and fuck me like a whore. Well said, Mr. Grey. I do want someone like that. But does he exist? I bet my life he doesn't… or if he does, he's already taken.

"Ana, are you coming tonight to 'Old Joe's' after dinner?"

Maya pops her head in my office and interrupts my thought process. Maybe I should be more like her. Leaving Poland at the age of twenty, she made Los Angeles her home. Just like any other twenty two year old, she's looking for Mr. Right and nothing get's her down; she is always chirpy. And with an accent like hers, I can tell he is really close.

"Um…I'm not sure. Wait, actually, yes, I will."

To hell with Mr. Grey, I won't be waiting for him anymore. That's just a virtual thing anyway, and I can't see it becoming more than that. Also, if I don't go, I'll have to endure David at home, always asking for ingredients for his recipes, specially made on Friday night. I don't want to see him.

"Who else is coming?"

"It's me, you, and Maureen from HR."

"Ugh…ok."

"What? You don't like Maureen?"

"Well, it's not that. She's just too forward and too much for me sometimes."

"Yes, I know. But she is the one organizing this. And she said there will be some guys there so…let's not miss out on this opportunity. We don't want to stay the only single girls at Virtual Encounters."

"That's the thing. I don't want a boyfriend. Or anything. I'm happy just the way I am."

"Why? Everyone needs someone. This life is designed for two. Not for one."

"Well... Relationships don't always make sense to me."

"Yeah, if you are on the outside! You have to find someone that makes your blood boil. Someone who leaves you wet…making you slide home on your juices…leaving a trail like a slug."

Maya gets carried away.

"Eugh…now you're disgusting!"

"Well, don't you? Don't you want to find someone to go home to?"

"No. I don't."

"Ana, now you are not being honest."

"Maya, trust me when I say that I need a lot to fall for a guy. A lot. And even then, knowing my luck, he won't find me interesting. So I gave up a long time ago. No need for a guy anymore."

"Argh, honestly, I wish you could meet someone who's going to turn your world upside down and then…then my dear friend, I will point a finger at you and laugh."

"Ha ha, you can start laughing now because that's not going to happen."

Maya makes me feel better. As much as she is nosy she's really fun to be with, and a good friend of mine. Not very close though. I don't want close friends. Just a good colleague friend, I guess.

"When are we meeting her?"

As I say this I see Maureen pushing Maya inside and entering my office.

"Hi, Anastasia. We're all set. Come on, get your bag. Tonight you are going to meet the coolest guys in LA. But first, dinner at that new place next door."

"Let us make that decision, Maureen. And don't be pushy or I promise you, this will be the last time I go out with you."

"Ok, ok…fine, just get going."

I leave my car in the company's car park; there'll be drinking tonight and I can't drive under the influence. I'm such a lightweight. The car can stay here over the weekend. I don't need it anyway.

Inside the restaurant, the receptors in my nose, the ones taking the aroma directly to the brain, are stimulated by the smell of fresh bread baking and the different types of cuisine. I missed my lunch today. I deliberately overworked myself, trying not to think about those emails and that guy I bumped into. I can't get him out of my mind. Why didn't I say something? Well...saying that, why didn't he say something? It was clearly my fault, but he could have at least shouted at me. But nothing. We just stared at each other. It all happened so fast and yet, his face is profoundly ingrained in my mind.

The waitress takes our order; we all go for the specialty of the day, pan-roast sea bass fillet with Jersey scallops and peas. With twenty minutes to wait before the food arrives on the table, I look at Maya and Maureen and, I'm glad I came out with them; they can't stop talking. But as soon as the fish arrives, it's clear how hungry we were.

After three hours in the restaurant, eating and chatting, we're ready for Old Joe's. It's only a few blocks away so we decide to walk there. We need it after our big meal.

Twenty minutes into it we come across a fancy French restaurant and we all agree it looks trendy and expensive. Maya looks at the menu in the window and Maureen stares at the sign above us, rustic and in your face: 'Patina'. I look inside, trying to see the type of clientele. As my gaze wanders over the beautiful décor and the waiters, my heart stops when I see my mystery man. The very guy I bumped into only yesterday. Oh my god! He is gorgeous. I gaze at him, my mouth slightly open. His dark hair is falling down on his face and the way he runs his fingers through it …ah... he is even better than in my memory. Everything around me blurs and, I see myself enter an enchanted forest with him as a guiding light. There is nobody else around. But then…I notice another person sitting at the same table. I couldn't see her from where I was standing. I move a step on my left and I freeze. A very beautiful woman, redhead, probably his girlfriend. He has a lipstick smudge on his cheek too, and….ah...the way she just touched his hand I cannot look anymore. It hurts. I turn around, upset and….

"Ana, are you OK? You look flushed..." Maya notices my odd facial expression and the blood coming to my head.

"Um...sorry girls, I'm going home. I think...I feel queasy."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need to lie down. I'll be OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Taxi!"

Maureen is really loud and the first taxi coming by stops. I get in and I know I have to get away from there. From tonight. His proximity is making me nauseous. _What the fuck?_

I give the driver my address and as we drive off, reality slaps me on my face, leaving a red welt on the inside, not going away for a few weeks at least. That's what I get each time I get my hopes up.

By the time I get out of the taxi and slam the door shut in my flat, the door bell rings and there he is, my not so favorite neighbor, David.

I don't have time to take my coat or my shoes off as I open the door.

"Yes, David?"

"Ana! You…I didn't expect you so late."

"Why? What time were you expecting me?" I scoff.

"Um...no. Um…well you usually come home after work and since now it's …um…after nine I thought…."

"David, were you waiting for me to come back from work?"

"Yes. I'm only concerned about you, Anastasia."

"Well, thank you but you don't have to be. I can take care of myself. Now, did you want something?"

"Um...sorry. Yes, do you have sugar?"

"No, I don't. Goodbye David."

I slam the door in his face. He is fucking freaking me out and each day he's becoming more obnoxious. I hear him muttering 'sorry' in the hallway. Ugh! He really gives me the creeps.

I sit on the sofa in my living room and pour myself a glass of wine. Yes. I need alcohol. Lots of it. And I start drinking. I'm disappointed, sad and mad at myself for falling for someone. _But …it was so sudden…I didn't stand a chance._

I turn the TV on, stare blankly at it and drink. The door bell rings again and I tip toe to the door to see through the peep hole, and it's David again. Well I am not opening it!

I take off my clothes and I put on my white silk slip; I'm going to bed. I barely feel it on my body but it gives me enough warmth during the night, and I love it. Lying in my bed half-drunk there is nothing else to do. It's Friday night and I'm home alone, as usual.

Disappointed and frustrated, my virtual fuck Master comes to my mind. Maybe he emailed me. I pull my laptop from my side table and put another pillow behind my back, making myself comfortable. While I wait for the system to start, I grab hold of the glass of white wine from the side table next to me and take a sip. Mm…yes. I can take more alcohol. Sitting here with my laptop on my crossed legs, my kinky Master is my last chance. I know my real life is crap and I will never meet anyone to love…I mean, who was I kidding? Electrifying touch? It was all in my mind. My wishful mind. He has a girlfriend. Or maybe a wife. Oh my god! He could be married and have a family. And I thought there was something in the air. _Yeah, there was! My hormones!_

Before I finish chiding myself my Gmail account is open and …nothing. My heart sinks. I really needed him. I take another sip from my glass and I hear a ping coming from my lap top. I look at it and there is no new email but the IM window is open and _….. It's him!_

IM'ing me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Your feedback is my fuel.**

 **Here it is, Chapter 9 - ready for you!**

* * *

C. Grey: "Miss Steele? Are you there?"

Oh my god. What do I say? I wanted an email from him. And this is…real conversation. Online, but real.

Me: "Well…good evening, Mr. Grey...or should I say ...Good evening, Master…Sir."

C. Grey: "Good evening, Miss Steele. At home on Friday night?"

 _Ugh! How dare he!_

Me: "I was out, but since the fun was limited to my friends only, I decided to come home and drink in peace."

C. Grey: "Are you drunk?"

Me: "No, but I'm getting there. Why? Do you want to join me?"

C. Grey: "No, thank you. I had my share of drinking tonight. I've had enough."

Me: "Hm. You are not fun."

C. Grey: "Fun? Since when is drinking fun?"

Me: "Um…It's not?"

C. Grey: "Do you want to have fun, Miss Steele? Are you ready to play? It's not the real thing but it sure will get us closer."

Me: "We can play? Now?"

C. Grey: "Yes, Miss Steele, now. Do you want to play?"

Me: "Yes, let's play…. This is getting exciting."

C. Grey: "Yes, what, Miss Steele?"

Me: "Yes, Sir."

C. Grey: "Good girl. Miss Steele, please don't get excited just yet."

Oh my god, is this real? There is a flash burn in my groin and we haven't even started yet.

C. Grey: "What are you wearing?"

Me: "I'm wearing my white silk slip. I'm sitting on my bed, leaning on a few pillows with my laptop on my knees. Oh, and I have a glass of wine in my hand."

C. Grey: "Silk slip? Mm… Panties?"

Me: "No panties."

C. Grey: "Very good."

C. Grey: "Do you have any toys, Miss Steele?"

Me: "Sex toys? I have a vibrator and a dildo, that's all. The girl in my emails is a wild chick. Me…well, I'm just...me."

C. Grey: "Go get the vibrator and come back. I'll be waiting."

This is getting freaky. What am I going to do? I feel butterflies fluttering their wings in my stomach and I love that feeling. It's not apprehension... it's...anticipation. I quickly go to the drawers next to my bathroom and come back with the vibrator in my hand.

Me: "OK. I have it with me."

C. Grey: "Are you ready?"

Me: "Yes."

C. Grey: "Yes, what?"

Me: "Yes, Sir."

C. Grey: "Yes. Don't forget that. Now, I want you to put the laptop on the side of the bed and take the bedcover and the pillows off of it. Put them on the floor. I need your bed to have only the sheet on it, nothing else. I will wait."

OK. That's easy. I push the bed cover and the pillows to the floor and my bed is clear. My laptop is on the side.

Me: "Ready, Sir."

C. Grey: "Hm. Eager little thing, aren't you Miss Steele?"

Me: "Yes, I am, Sir. Ready to play."

C. Grey: "Put the vibrator in the middle of the bed and lie on top of it, position it directly on your clit. Not inside you, but pressing against you. Can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, Sir. Done."

C. Grey: "Now, this is important. Your legs should not be spread open. Do you understand?"

Me: "Yes, I do, Sir."

C. Grey: "Turn the vibrator on to the max and remember, your legs should NOT be open. Your behind should NOT perk up. Your hips - do NOT move. This is hard, I know."

Me: "I'm doing it now."

I think I can do it. I lie down on my stomach, prop myself up on my elbows, position the vibrator under me, on my clit, slotted in my cleft, and turn it on. Oh my...the intensity is too much but it kind of talks to my body and within seconds I know where I am heading. Making me instantly want to push myself against it. Ah...the bed is so soft and as I push into it, the vibrator sinks into the bed. My knees open slightly when I hear the ping and I look up.

C. Grey: "Your knees. Keep your knees closed."

Arh! How..? I put my knees together. But...oh...the vibrations going through my body feel amazing. I have never tried to ride my vibrator in this position. Not inserted in me but kind of humping it...ahh...it's difficult to keep my legs closed and my behind is getting higher each time my hips dip into the bed.

My heart is racing and all I can think of is my climax. But it's hard. I can't do it without properly humping the vibrator, spreading my knees on the bed, trying to straddle it with all my might, gyrating with my hips into the rigidity, absorbing the vibrations inside my core via my clit...reaching my peak. Ah...I hear the ping from my laptop again. I think soon I won't be able to hear anything. I can barely concentrate on him.

C. Grey: "Don't give in, Miss Steele. Hold onto the head board if you can, keep your legs closed."

I moan and I look up. My head board is high. I can't hold it lying down. If I get up only a little, my legs will fucking open in an instant. The nerve cells in my whole body sting and I feel them mostly in my nipples, hardened and elongated; now rubbing against the sleek sheet and my slip. Sensitized. Ahh…

Me: "This feels..."

I'm barely able to type. Can't do it anymore.

C. Grey: "I wish I could see you now. Your body parts fail to respond to your commands and slowly...your legs open…pushing your knees out...you... perking your behind…ready for me to take you...and ...fuck you HARD!"

Ah... I close my eyes and do exactly that...I lift myself up and grab hold of the head board, pushing against it while my legs spread open, my knees trying to straddle the bed and pulling the vibrator with me a bit higher, I start humping it, rotating my hips over it, ahh…taking it all in while I feel my fucking orgasm arriving, my hips pressing deeper into the bed and my ass hole, half covered by my slip riding up, is fucking needy and opens up each time …and waiting…ah.. waiting for someone.

The bed is banging against the wall now faster, pounded by my thrusts. My moans resonate in the bedroom … turning into fast grunts, absorbing the vibrations inside of me faster and faster at the same time while I hump it…I'm mad, feral…

Hearing the ping, I raise my head and read:

C. Grey: "Come for me Miss Steele. Now!"

… and the waves crash on my shore, awakening me into a maddening orgasm. I convulse over the bed, thrash about, it feels like I've been riding someone hard for hours.

Still panting, with my clit sore from pressing against the hard vibrator, I lie on the bed and turn my head towards the computer screen; he is gone! Shit! The internet is down. As much as I have my high right now, I feel sad. It would have been great if he'd been online when I was coming. It would have been perfect. I'm sure he was stroking himself, too.

"Fucking bad timing. I have to do something about my internet provider."

Until my internet comes on I need more wine, I think. The sex made me thirsty. I take my empty glass of wine from my bedside table and go in the kitchen, opening a new bottle. Oh wow. I drank a whole bottle by myself. And I need more. I hope I'm not becoming an alcoholic.

Satisfied with my full glass of wine, I stagger to my sofa and, turning the TV off, I gulp the whole glass at once. I know this will help me sleep better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey girlies, hope you're going to like chapter ten of Virtual Encounter.**

 **Please, please, please don't forget to comment / feedback.**

 **And if you feel inclined to do so you could also contact me on facebook - Alexandra Iff Author - I would love to hear from you!**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

Once at home I head straight for my study; taking off my tie and loosening a few buttons of my shirt, I pour myself two fingers of cognac. Taking a gulp of the exquisite liquid, I drape my jacket over the chair and sink down into the plush leather at my desk.

I turn on my computer and realize that I really missed those smart-mouth replies of Miss Steele today, even if she drives me crazy with her defiance at every step. I log into my Gmail account and, as expected, a new letter from my sexy stranger is sitting in my inbox waiting for me. I read it quickly and I'm glad that she seems to have made up her mind about my proposal and wants to show me her submissive side. So now I'm really pleased with that, but she's also onto me and is asking if I know her. Now it's up to me: do I Anastasia her question and lie to her or do I confess and tell her the truth about myself?

I'm about to start writing my reply when I see that she's online at the moment, so I decide to IM her directly instead.

 **Me:** "Miss Steele? Are you there?"

I can tell she's hesitant to reply.

 **E. Steele:** "Well…good evening Mr. Grey...or should I say ...Good evening, Master…Sir."

There it is, that smart mouth again. I can feel my cock beginning to strain against my pants.

 **Me:** "Good evening Miss Steele. At home on Friday night?"

I'm trying to keep the conversation civil.

 **E. Steele:** "I was out, but since the fun was limited to my friends only, I decided to come home and drink in peace."

Oh, wonderful, she's drunk…Maybe this was a bad idea.

 **Me:** "Are you drunk?"

 **E. Steele:** "No, but I'm getting there. Why? Do you want to join me?"

 **Me:** "No, thank you. I had my share of drinking tonight. I've had enough."

I'm still nursing the glass of cognac in my hand, but I think I'd rather have the delicious Miss Steele to get over my annoyance with Elena.

 **E. Steele:** "Hm. You are not fun."

 **Me:** "Fun? Since when is drinking fun?"

 **E. Steele:** "Um…It's not?"

There, I think I see my opening.

 **Me:** "Do you want to have fun Miss Steele? Are you ready to play? It's not the real thing but it sure will get us close."

I think she's intrigued by my proposition.

 **E. Steele:** "We can play? Now?"

 **Me:** "Yes, Miss Steele, now. Do you want to play?"

 **E. Steele:** "Yes, let's play…. This is getting exciting."

That was quick, she's so eager… I like that.

 **Me:** "Yes, what Miss Steele?"

 **E. Steele:** "Yes, Sir."

Oh, my cock twitches in response to that.

 **Me:** "Good girl. Miss Steele, please don't get excited just yet. What are you wearing?"

I think I need to take in the mood of the scene first.

 **E. Steele:** "I'm wearing my white silk slip. I'm sitting on my bed, leaning on a few pillows with my laptop on my knees. Oh, and I have a glass of wine in my hand."

 **Me:** "Silk slip? Mm… Panties?"

Ahh…How lovely, just imagining her in that getup drives me mad… My breathing is picking up.

 **E. Steele:** "No panties."

Mmm… That's like a spoon of honey on my tongue. Those words taste so good.

 **Me:** "Very good. Do you have any toys Miss Steele?"

 **E. Steele:** "Sex toys? I have a vibrator and a dildo, that's all. The girl in my emails is a wild chick. Me…well, I'm just...me."

I chuckle to myself. So here is the real Miss Steele. I had a feeling she was playing it up a bit.

 **Me:** "Go get the vibrator and come back. I'll be waiting."

While she's gone I get more comfortable and free my rigid member from my pants.

 **E. Steele:** "Ok. I have it with me."

 **Me:** "Are you ready?"

 **E. Steele:** "Yes."

 **Me:** "Yes, what?"

 **E. Steele:** "Yes Sir."

 **Me:** "Yes. Don't forget that. Now, I want you to put the laptop on the side of the bed, and take the bedcover and the pillows off of it. Put them on the floor. I need your bed to have only the sheet on it, nothing else. I will wait."

I take several tissues from the holder in my drawer and stroke myself slowly a few times.

 **E. Steele:** "Ready, Sir."

 **Me:** "Hm. Eager little thing, aren't you Miss Steele?"

 **E. Steele:** "Yes, I am Sir. Ready to play."

 **Me:** "Put the vibrator in the middle of the bed and lie on top of it, position it directly on your clit. Not inside you, but pressing against you. Can you do that?"

A few more strokes…

 **E. Steele:** "Yes, Sir. Done."

 **Me:** "Now, this is important. Your legs should not be spread open. Do you understand?"

 **E. Steele:** "Yes, I do Sir."

 **Me:** "Turn the vibrator on to the max and remember, your legs should NOT be open. Your behind should NOT perk up. Your hips - NOT move. This is hard, I know."

 **E. Steele:** "I'm doing it now."

Mmm, she's following my commands. I grip myself tightly and stroke faster. My breathing is getting harder.

 **Me:** "Your knees. Keep your knees closed."

I can tell she is struggling, I know how hard it is to stay still like that. Letting go of my dick I try to encourage her.

 **Me:** "Don't give in Miss Steele. Hold the head board if you can, keep your legs closed."

Again, I'm pumping myself hard, but then releasing the pressure, keeping the ache in my groin and not letting myself explode.

 **E. Steele:** "This feels..."

I know she's close and my cock is twitching too, teetering on the precipice of my orgasm. Just a few more strokes and it would spurt my seed like an erupting volcano.

 **Me:** "I wish I could see you now. Your body parts fail to respond to your commands and slowly...your legs open…pushing your knees out...you... perking your behind…ready for me to take you...and ...fuck you HARD!"

I know she is on the edge, too, because she's not responding to me anymore, lost in her ecstasy. So I give her permission to come, I want to drive her over the edge.

 **Me:** "Come for me Miss Steele. Now!"

I have just given her the command to come and I know she is about to explode, but the connection goes down right after that and she's unexpectedly logged out of our chat. Fucking ISP, she probably just lost the connection or something like that.

Frustrated, I pump my rigid cock, sprung out from my pants, and with a low grunt I spurt my seed into a handful of tissues that I had ready this time. Cleaning myself up I wash my hands in the bathroom and get back to my desk.

Miss Steele still seems to be offline so I turn on my phone, which I had off during my dinner, and see some missed messages and emails from Thomas, my IT guy. One of the messages was marked as urgent, so I start reading it right away.

* * *

 **From:** Thomas_IT

 **Subject:** Urgent! Attempted breach.

 **To:** C Grey

 **Date:** 01/25 9:43 p.m.

Good evening Mr. Grey,

I have tried to call, but your phone was turned off sir, so I sent you this message. I wanted to let you know that we just had a recent attempt to break into Grey Enterprises servers. Usually this isn't anything noteworthy, we deal with thousands of hackers attempting to breach our system daily. Mostly it's corporate espionage or just various computer viruses, but no one has managed to penetrate our firewall yet. What is different about this attempt is that the hacker tried to breach the firewall of your personal laptop at your penthouse too, but I stopped the attack and even traced it back to its origin.

And there is another thing that might interest you Mr. Grey, remember that email address you asked me to look into and delete a letter? Turns out, there is a connection between this hacker and that email address. The hacker had managed to gain access to that email and its owner's whole system. But to do that he had to physically connect a cloning device that recorded all data coming in and out of that IP address and send it to his computer. That was his mistake, because I traced where the data was going and it happens to be an apartment in the same building.

I'm now trying to find out which apartments these two IP addresses belong to and who lives there. By the looks of it someone is spying on their neighbor, whom you accidentally sent that letter to. And is now targeting Grey Enterprises Ltd. and you personally, sir.

I have relayed this information to Taylor, Mr. Grey, and as soon as I determine the owners of the IP addresses, he can get you more information about these individuals and advise you how to proceed further.

With regards,

Thomas Jeremy,

IT, Grey Enterprises Ltd.

 _Son of a bitch._ I go over other messages and voicemails quickly and see that Thomas found that the hacker's IP address belongs to one David Morello, who lives above Miss Steele.

I grab my jacket quickly and, running out the door, I dial Taylor.

"Taylor, you know why I'm calling right? Get me everything on that prick. I'm taking Johnson with me and going there right now personally. Meet you there."

"Mr. Grey, I must advise you to let the police handle this..."

"No police…You know I don't like authorities and you know why! Just get me the info if you don't want to come."

Johnson is Taylor's assistant, young and eager to serve. I give him a call and explain the situation and in no time he's waiting for me outside in his car.

The address is only three blocks away; I can't believe that Miss Steele actually lives so close to me. We only take a couple of minutes to get there and I answer a call from Taylor while we're driving. He warns me that the creep is actually a registered sex offender, already caught once for being a Peeping Tom in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, released on probation after three months of community service.

Heading up to the fifth floor I tell Johnson to go down to the basement and turn off the electricity to Morello's apartment and hallway from the breaker box, and to wait there until I tell him to turn it back on. Meanwhile, Taylor arrives and we take up positions to wait for him to come out of his apartment. Via my bluetooth headset I give Johnson the signal to kill the lights and they go out. We don't have to wait long before we hear cursing from the inside of the apartment and the door swings open. Taylor grabs him quickly, taking him in a chokehold and keeping one hand on his mouth to silence any screams. He puts him to sleep in seconds, dragging him back to the apartment. I come in after them, closing the door behind me.

Taylor orders Johnson to switch the lights back on and to come up to the fifth floor to guard the hallway and warn us if anyone is coming.

We lay Morello down on the sofa in his living room and, looking around, I spot a door that has a heavy lock on it. Taylor pats him down and finds a key in one of his pockets; he hands it to me.

I unlock the door and step inside; I'm sickened and shocked by what I see. Every wall is covered in photographs of Miss Steele. Spanning a period of a few years, this fucking creep has methodically stalked, secretly photographed, and catalogued every movement of Miss Steele.

There's a desk with a serious looking computer setup: several large LCD monitors and a laptop. Next to the desk stands a rack of portable hard drives labeled by date and each bearing the name of Miss Steele.

Appalled, I look at the monitors and see our whole IM conversation in one window and then several views of what looks like Miss Steele's apartment. There she is, lying on the couch, practically naked, empty bottle of wine on the coffee table, empty glass next to the sofa. I'm sick to my stomach but I know once the shock wears off the rage boiling beneath the surface will explode and I will want to skin this fucker alive. I spot one last thing in the corner of the room and it drives me to the point of wanting to barf. There, like a shrine, stands a glass trophy case and under it a stiletto standing neatly on a velvet pillow. The label on the glass says Anastasia Steele. I think I've had enough; I swallow the bile rising up in my throat and get the hell out of that creepy room.

Taylor is standing in the living room, guarding that sleeping sicko. My eyes linger on his limp form and I know that my pale face is turning red from the rage now burning within me. I clench my fists tight and set my jaw, but Taylor steps forward blocking my way.

"Don't do it sir, he's not worth it," he says as he hands me a key on a silver chain, "I found this around his neck, I think it's a key to the girl's apartment, better go and check on her, I'll take care of him."

"Get Thomas in here, make sure you comb through and delete everything that's on those computers and destroy all that shit on the walls. Take this piece of shit somewhere secluded, make him dig a hole and then make sure he understands that if he ever sets foot again in the State of California he will be buried in that hole. After that drive him to some remote motel and make sure he stays there, then call in more guys to guard him. Tomorrow moving vans will come here and pack all of his shit that we didn't confiscate and move him somewhere across the country."

"Understood, Mr. Grey." Taylor contacts Johnson to get the car and be the lookout until he carries this piece of crap over his shoulder.

I go down a flight of stairs and unlock the door to Miss Steele's apartment. My heart is beating hard and fast and I can feel the familiar magnetic pull in my chest as I'm getting closer to her. She's curled in a ball on the sofa, smiling peacefully in her sleep. Her perfume mixed with the wine attacks my nose and I relish her scent. I scoop my hands under her light frame and cradle her in my arms like a child, pressing her to my chest, and carry her towards the bedroom. At one point her eyes open up momentarily and she looks at my face, murmuring "my angel," before wrapping her arms around me, nuzzling her face in my shoulder and drifting back to sleep. I tuck her into bed, brushing my hand over her arm as I pull the strap of her slip back on her shoulder. Kissing the top of her head I leave her to sleep.

The last thing I do before leaving is rip out the mini cameras cleverly disguised as benign objects around her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey everyone, how is your summer so far? I just got back from Mallorca, Spain and I must say it was uncomfortably hot. Now back to work, and hope some of you will get in touch with me.**

 **Below you'll find chapter eleven of Virtual Encounter. And as always, p** **lease, please, please don't forget to comment / feedback.** **I would love to hear from you!**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

Taylor and Johnson took the car somewhere to the city outskirts to teach that piece of shit a lesson. I realize that in a way it's a bit hypocritical of me to judge him for something I'm doing myself. That horrible thought weighs heavily on my mind. How do I differ from him? Is he worse because he overstepped some arbitrary line that I wouldn't cross? Seeing how much he violated her privacy makes me sick and disgusted with myself, too.

I don't want to wait for anyone; the crisp cold air of the winter night feels good in my lungs and I want to clear my head, so I start walking toward my apartment building. About ten minutes later, I'm back in my study, sitting in my chair and staring at the blank page of a letter to Miss Steele, a letter I don't know how to begin.

 **To:** A. S.

 **Subject:** Confession

 **From: C**. G.

 **Date:** 01/25 10:28pm

Dear Miss Steele,

I very much enjoyed our impromptu play session earlier today. I must admit, despite the lost connection I reached my orgasm spectacularly.

I want you, Miss Steele…to make you mine completely. I don't know how to tell you this but, you affect me in ways I never knew existed before. Each day that I spend knowing you are so close, and yet so far out of my reach, drives me mad. I want you. I want to protect you, guide you, teach you, show you my world, and share my life with you. I don't know how things will go after we meet face to face and the masks are removed, but I want to be the one who will show you how special this kind of relationship can be.

You asked me if I know who you are.

I am a well-known and influential man, but I also like my privacy and I put a lot of effort and money into keeping it. Having a letter like the one I sent you leak to the internet and become a headline of every paper across Los Angeles would have some unfortunate consequences to my reputation. Moreover, because I am synonymous with my company, it would affect my employees, too. So naturally, I took immediate steps to get the situation under control.

I hope you won't be frightened by me admitting that, yes, I do know who you are. In fact, you might know who I am, too. For a very brief moment, we met. Actually, it was you who bumped into me without giving me a chance to say a single word, but nevertheless…We looked into each other's eyes and you know what I saw, Miss Steele? Nothing that scares me…and so much to fight for.

I am not of royal blood, but if you are mine, I can be your dark prince who will treat you like Cleopatra, but fuck you often and hard like a slave.

On Monday, I will properly introduce myself to you at Virtual Encounters. And you? You have this weekend to think about it and decide if there will ever be an 'us'.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey.

I send the letter and go to bed. Sleep evades me for some time and I end up tossing and turning throughout the night, not having much relief in my dreams, plagued by terrors permanently ingrained in my mind.

 _..."He's coming down and I can hear him mutter, "That stupid whore drank the last can of Bud…the liquor's gone too…fucking cunt passed out and couldn't even take care of those little rats in the basement…I have to do everything around here." he purposefully jiggles the old chain from the dog leash he uses to beat us and shouts down the basement stairs. "Ok you dirty little shits, who needs a good hiding? Daddy's coming down there to give you some looove…" he spits and slurs the words through his filthy mouth and I can't take it anymore"..._

I spend some time with my family over the weekend. I play a few sets of tennis with the man I am actually proud to call dad, Peter Grey – he saved my life. Without his help, I most likely would have ended up in juvie. However, I owe him more than my freedom. I could hardly believe my good fortune when he and his wife, my mom, Carol, decided to adopt me. They took me to their home and loved me like their own son. They said I remind them of him. Leo. Leo died of leukemia at the age of seven. Nobody could save him. Somehow, I always felt unworthy of their love. Maybe that's what drove me to succeed in business so much; I wanted to be worthy of my parents. After my adoption, they gave me their last name. We left New York and moved to Los Angeles, so I could have a fresh start and forget everything that happened. If only it were that simple… Sadly, the nightmares tend to stay with you, no matter where you go.

We have our Saturday evening dinner together. It's like a tradition; even Mia, my younger sister, who is seventeen now, is not allowed to miss it. Seems like only five years ago I used to be her whole world; now she'd rather be on her facebook page all day long or browse the newest fashion collections on some designer's website. Of course she always knows how to show her love for her "walking credit card" of a brother when she wants a new pair of shoes or the latest iSomething.

Sunday I have a session with my Krav Maga trainer and then a few hours of relaxation and massage in the spa. In the afternoon I take out the boat for some leisurely sailing and the rest of the day goes by quickly with working and looking though new projects for the upcoming week.

Monday morning has come and tonight my dreams are mostly about Miss Steele. I have really missed her over the weekend. My security team reported that they've relocated the pervert neighbor and I feel a bit better knowing that one potential threat to Miss Steele has been removed. Of course, the creep nearly pissed himself when he had to dig the hole and, if his life wasn't enough of an incentive to move, the generous relocation bonus sure was.

When I get to my work I learn that the invitations to the ball have been printed already. I cannot stand the agony over my pining for Miss Steele any longer and decide to introduce myself to my new employees as well as her. I think they have a right to know I bought the company a few weeks ago and reassure them that there's no cause for panic as their positions are safe. In fact, I am even thinking of expanding and maybe hiring a few more people to help them.

The drive is relatively short again and I called the manager on my way over, asking her to gather all employees in the great conference room for a quick meet and greet.

I enter the room and many eyes fall on me, but the ones I'm looking for are unfortunately absent. Miss Steele seems to be stuck somewhere else. Maybe she picked today of all days to be late for work. _What if she doesn't want to meet me?_ I go by introducing myself and shaking hands with my valuable new workers and wishing them well. After my introductions, and somewhat disappointed, I leave the conference room through the back exit, via the short but winding corridor, using the shortest way to get to my car outside. It looks like nobody else is using this way out because it takes you directly to the parking lot of the adjacent building.

Just as I'm about to turn the corner in the hallway someone runs into me like a bolt of lightning. A bunch of pages from various documents scatter all over the floor and we both crouch down to pick them up. " _Oh crap!_ I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone here..." mutters the woman reaching for the same sheet of paper that I'm reaching for. As our hands touch each other, I feel the same energetic charge like the last time we were so close.

She freezes momentarily and then lifts her head to look at my face, her eyes piercing my soul, holding me in place with an invisible force. I see her breathing get quicker and her cheeks flush red. Her eyes widen and her mouth pops open for a moment.

"…It's you…"

"Me...? It's you I was looking for…."

She breaks her eye contact and is now nervously picking up the fallen pages quickly and stacking them in her arms. I hand her the rest of the sheets as we stand up; she's not looking at me, but at her feet.

"Miss Steele, I'd like to introduce myself to you. Please, look at me."

She slowly lifts her head, looking at me through her lashes.

"My name is Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She is staring at me, dazed.

Our eyes are shimmering with lust and I lean forward, capturing her lips with mine. My fingers tangle into her hair, cradling her head as I kiss her.

The papers slip through her limp arms and plummet to the floor again along with her handbag, but this time no one bends down to pick them up and they lie in a heap at her feet.

She quickly snaps from her daze and fists her hands into my shirt, resisting me and at the same time, pulling me closer. I push her towards the wall locking her body against it with mine; my pelvis grinds into hers as my tongue glides over her lower lip and she parts her mouth for me. We both moan in each other's mouths as our tongues begin their hurried, hungry dance. She has stopped struggling and is enjoying the sensations. I hold her neck with my hand and I turn her chin to the side, brushing my lips from her throat to her ear and whisper: "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this last time you bumped into me. I want to fuck you, Miss Steele. Now!"

She is panting, trying to control her breathing; she wants it too, I can sense it.

I slide my hands over the sides of her body, simultaneously kneeling down before her and running my hands up her thighs, under the skirt, as I tug her panties off in one fluid motion. She's leaning against the wall paralyzed by what is happening but nevertheless, she lifts her feet up, allowing me to slide them off of her. I quickly palm them, looking her in the eyes as I tuck them into my pocket. Scooping up the fallen manuscripts and her handbag, I rise from the floor and hand them to her.

With wooden hands she takes them, hugging them to her chest and almost holding her breath, waiting for my next move.

"Come," I say placing my hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the exit.

I hold the door open for her and she climbs into my car, still clutching the bunch of papers to her chest, clinging to them like some sort of lifeline. I go around and climb in next to her. Taylor is surprised to see that I'm not alone.

In the car, the tension is palpable; she's sitting on the edge of the seat, her knees tightly pressed together pointing towards me, her legs shoved under the seat. She's all tense, looking at me.

"I hope you're hungry," I say to reassure her that I'm not kidnapping her.

I take the manuscripts from her and put them aside; sliding to the middle seat, I put my arms around her waist and pull her back into the seat, buckling her in. I then buckle myself in and give Taylor the directions to go to the Coldwater Bar & Grill.

During the drive, my right hand lands on her knee and begins to slide up her thigh. She's pressing her legs together furiously and biting her lip, nervously darting her eyes between my face, my hand, and the rear-view mirror. I lean in close to her ear and whisper, "Is this you, Miss Steele? Where is the wild girl from those emails?"

I nibble on her ear and she shivers in delight, relaxing her tense legs and letting me slide my hand between them. But I have to stop when the car stops at the entrance to the twin round towers of the luxury Westin hotel, where the restaurant is located. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out, going around the car and opening the door for her. I hold my hand out and she manages to climb out very gracefully, smoothing her skirt down so she won't accidentally show too much skin and lack of panties.

The restaurant looks modern and stylish with soft lighting; coffee bean, cream, and grey colors dominate the space; round tables covered with white linen tablecloths are scattered between tall round columns. Everything feels very cozy and elegant. There aren't many visitors at this hour, but as the hostess approaches us and immediately recognizes me, I ask for a private dining room.

She takes us into the secluded part of the restaurant; the private dining room has two tables in it and white leather couches to lounge on. We are seated at one of the tables and I ask the waitress to bring us coffee and some pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream.

"Did you have breakfast this morning, Miss Steele?"

She's shaking her head, not saying anything, but looking at my mouth and breathing fast. I guess she's hungry for something else. My lips crook in pleasure.

"Or would you rather I bend you over this table and fuck you first, hm? Does that sound better to you?"

She blushes more and her breath hitches, she lowers her head and looks at me through her lashes.

Our breakfast arrives, interrupting her and, after everything is served, the waiter leaves us alone. I ask not to be disturbed.

"So, will you eat something now or do I have to fuck you first?"

"Umm… I think I can manage some coffee with crêpes," she answers blushing.

She licks her fingers as the maple syrup spills over the pancakes on her plate and…the way she opens her mouth…I could just stick my cock into it so easily. I dip my finger in the whipped cream and feed it to her. She sucks the heavy cream off of it, sending tingling sensations straight to my groin. It feels heavenly.

That's it. She will be fucked first. I stand up from the table and walk over to her, pulling her chair out so she can get up too.

"I can't wait any longer. Turn around for me, Miss Steele," I command and as she does, I loosen my tie and take it off.

She's standing next to me and I see her breathing quickening.

I slip my tie over her eyes, blinding her. My hands slide down her back, raking my fingers over it, and then kneading her perky ass before travelling down to her thighs. Hooking the hem of her skirt, my fingers lift it upwards, revealing her perfect ass.

"I want your sweet bottom to be hot and pink and your pussy dripping with your nectar before I slide my cock inside you." I whisper as I lean close to her.

She swallows hard; her breathing is shallow, she's almost quivering against me. I fist my hand into her hair and tug on it, bringing her ear to my lips. "Does that sound good to you, Miss Steele?" I caress her ear with my whisper.

She gasps; stifling a moan she answers me, "Yes, Sir..."

"Good girl."

I take her over to the other, empty table and bend her down slowly over it, her ass perking up, revealing her delicious round bottom and dripping wet pussy.

My hands stroke her bum cheeks all over and then slap them unexpectedly. She gasps at the sudden contact, but then moans. I do it again, and her moans are longer. Next time I slap her I make sure I reach her pussy. She releases a long throaty moan upon touching her briefly and her breathing becomes shallow; I can see her hips moving. _Thwack_ , my hand falls on her perky ass, the sound like music to my ears, each slap followed by her moan. Her cheeks are shining bright pink now, radiating heat, looking very delicious.

I kneel; with my hands I open her butt cheeks and I thrust my tongue and lips into her sweet pussy. My cock twitches as she moans in surprise; I feel her pulsating and quivering.

I gently glide my index and middle finger into her, curling them; she's moaning loudly and her legs begin to shake, her knees wanting to bend as I thrust my fingers deeper, jerking them faster, and my tongue licks around her butthole as she comes, gloriously, shouting a string of unintelligible words.

Her legs are quivering and her body shaking; she's panting hard, trying to regulate her breathing, but just as she's coming down from her wave of pleasure, I undo my pants and rip open a condom wrapper then roll it on my strained cock.

With a deep thrust I am inside of her, jolting her forward and making her gasp once more. Holding tightly onto her hips I start pounding into her, burying myself deep in her tight pussy.

"You feel so good…so tight," I groan, as my balls and thighs slap against her ass each time I thrust into her. I grip my hands around her thighs and pull her ass towards me, meeting my thrusts. She's yelping each time I push into her, gloriously following my grunts.

I take her right leg and bending it at the knee I pull it up onto the table.

"Oh fuck! I'm so close…I want you to come for me again, Miss Steele," I growl through my clenched teeth as I drive faster into her.

"Ooohh…I…I'm…C-coming…Ahhh!" she mewls.

I take few more deep thrusts and, with her contracting around me, I explode inside of her depths.


	12. Chapter 12

**September is coming up girlies, which means more work is on the horizon. This time I'm posting nearly 5000 words and I hope you'll appreciate it by posting a few lines as a feedback. Please? :)**

 **Here it is, chapter twelve of Virtual Encounter.**

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

It's Saturday, the bright sun is beaming through my curtains but I don't let that fool me, I can feel the cold and crisp morning already.

Feeling the warmth of my bed, I am sated …and sore. Oh…yes...sore. My virtual encounter comes to my mind and I smile to myself. I haven't humped a vibrator like that before. In fact, I haven't humped anything like that before. Free from all the constraints, nobody to judge me, I was riding that hard object high.

I feel good, no nightmares but… I had the weirdest dream. My mystery man, the one that ruined my night yesterday, took me to bed. Mmm….that was a good dream. I close my eyes, recollecting…. _Wait!_

Panicked, I sit up, realizing I am in my bed. I look around and I'm not sure what I'm looking for. There isn't anyone else in my bedroom. Everything is as I left it. I could almost swear I fell asleep on the sofa. I like sleeping on the sofa. Why here? Why did I come to bed? Did anyone take me to bed? I get up and go in the living room. Nothing is disturbed. It's probably in my mind, but, why? What made me come to my bed?

In my dream, my angel picked me up from the sofa and took me to bed. He was almost floating through the air. And he smiled at me. _What does it mean, I wonder?_

I start the coffee and while it's brewing I go to my bedroom and get my laptop. I want to see if my internet is back on. Yesterday the line was disconnected at the wrong time. Just bad timing I guess.

After pouring myself a cup of coffee I sit on the sofa, where I was supposed to sleep, tucking my legs under me. I look around and slowly start sipping. Mm…the coffee is good. It's what I need after a night of solitary drinking. Oh, and fucking, I guess.

Opening my laptop, I see the wireless network connection is on again. Great. I open my emails and there it is – an email from Mr. Grey. And I am really excited. He is my fall back guy, after the great disappointment last night.

Huh? In the subject line I see the word confession. What is he confessing to? I start reading the email and first thing I come across is his claim to a spectacular ejaculation. Good. I like that.

I keep reading and ah, the way he talks to me…he wants me. Who wouldn't want someone like him? Oh, oh! He knows me? And ….no! No! It is not possible! When have we met? I bumped into him? But, the only person I remember bumping is my mystery guy. The one I saw yesterday! That can't be him! He had a girlfriend or a wife when I saw him. Right when that thought crosses my mind, my heart sinks. No, it can't be him. So who did I bump into recently? I can't remember. My mystery man took my memory with him…I don't remember anyone I actually engaged with lately.

He'll introduce himself to me on Monday. Oh, my god...am I hyperventilating? Do I wish for this virtual encounter to stay just that? Everything will change. At the moment he is the most wonderful person in the world, but once I meet him it will all go up in the air. Everything I have imagined about him will be scrapped by my preconceptions. He's an influential man. So what? Is he going to come on a white horse and be my prince?

Do I want to meet him? I don't. I do. Oh...I don't know …I have until Monday. Two days.

I close my laptop and drink up my coffee. Thinking. Not sure what I am thinking about. What am I doing?

It was only Wednesday when I started writing these emails and now… now I have the prospect of a full on BDSM relationship. Not easing into the lifestyle, but diving straight into it. _For fuck sake, are you scared, Anastasia?_

I think I am. Shitless. I have always felt a bit different and if I close my eyes and think, spanking would not hurt me but make me wet. Mm, it would, I would love to try and see how far I can go. However, it's not that, it's not the pain, I think I do like the pain. I mean, everyone does up to a point but… the submission, I don't know what that is. How it feels. It's something I need to learn but, how do you learn submission? He'll have to be a very powerful man to make me submit. Even then, I'm not sure.

I have until Monday.

I finish my coffee and look at the time, ten in the morning.

My gym session makes me feel better, in fact, ecstatic about Monday, but then, later, having dinner with my very good friend, Matthew, whom I've known since high school, I feel down. Matthew and I have been close friends for a long time and it's only natural to tell him about my mysterious virtual encounter and the emails. He spends most of our dinner reading them on my phone, and I am certain I can see a bulge in his pants. Being gay I know that shouldn't happen but when I ask him, his defense is "Sex is sex, Anastasia."

Our night ends up in a disagreement. Being overprotective is one thing, but I hate it when he's so patronizing. He can have sex with someone he just picked up from a club in some alleyway and I can't? "It's dangerous…he could be a killer," he says. Well I'm old enough to make my own choices, I think. We end up having a heated argument, fuelled by the two bottles of wine, and with no solution at the end, we go home.

It's Sunday when I realize David hasn't come to see me at all. It's not that I'm missing him but it's strange. He's always around in a creepy sort of way. I've never been to his apartment and, being the good neighbor that I am, I want to check up on him. I go upstairs and knock. No one is at home. Mrs. Dempster, the old widow from across the hallway, opens the door and tells me he moved. Someone came in the middle of the night on Friday and he was gone by the next day. Moved? That's strange. How can someone move out so quickly? Unless he was on the run or something? Huh...I guess no matter how close we think we are, you can't really know people.

Sunday evening comes and I still haven't replied to Mr. Grey. I don't know what to say. I guess I'm up for meeting him but I'm still not sure. Well, I do want to meet him but I'm not sure if there ever will be an "us." I cannot reply to that! I need to see him first. It's all good over email but what if he's this short chubby nerd who just wants to get laid. Besides, I think I'm already in love and not in the mood for anyone else. Even though I know my love is doomed already. My mystery man was with a girlfriend, but, again, my heart is not listening to my head. There is a crumb of hope that that's my Mr. Grey. Well, I've tried to remember who I've bumped into and he's the only person who comes to mind. He'll be the only person I dream about while on a date with BOB for a long time from now on.

Monday comes too soon. In all the commotion over Mr. Grey I forgot that my car is not here. I left it at work on Friday. Argh! David would usually be here to help me; he was handy like that, but now? I call a taxi while I quickly get dressed, my usual wardrobe, an office knee length grey skirt, white shirt and a grey fitted suit jacket. I put on my stilettos and I am ready. I can hear the taxi; he's already here, beeping his horn, impatient as always.

I keep in mind that I have those contracts in the car that I know Catharine, my boss, is waiting for this morning. I'm late and my work is not done. _Well done, Anastasia!_

I ask the taxi to drop me on the corner, next to Virtual Encounters, to access the parking lot from the adjacent building, where my car is. I retrieve the paperwork from the back seat and gosh, it's so heavy. As quickly as I can, I enter the back exit door of the building, heading straight to the conference room. Nobody is using this hallway and I will be at my desk in moments. Trying to balance my bag and the documents, I run with all my might, knowing I will only be forty minutes late.

My mind is racing, multitasking already and, I don't see anything in front of me when I suddenly slam against someone and everything I have in my hands goes up in the air and then scatters all over the floor.

" _Oh crap!_ I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone here..."

Without even looking at whom I am apologizing to, I kneel down to quickly pick up my stuff. Whomever I bumped into is trying to help me, coming down with me and collecting the papers. Well, at least he is trying…but when we accidently reach for the same sheet and my hand touches his, I feel the electricity…some sort of vibrations. I pull my hand back from the shock, certain that it's the static from the floor and I look up. And, I see him. _Him_. My dream. I can't move. It's him. I bumped into him on Thursday. His grey eyes do not let me go and I feel…hypnotized.

"…It's you…" I hear myself say.

"Me..? It's you I was looking for…."

 _What did he say?_ Could this be...? It can't. I...I cannot stop looking at his eyes...and his mouth...and…My throat is dry and I swallow my saliva. Re-entering the realm of the corridor, I gather enough strength to sever the eye contact, quickly picking up the rest of the papers from the floor and lifting myself up, making sure my gaze is away from him.

"Miss Steele, I would like to introduce myself to you. Please, look at me."

My heart beats three times faster than it should and I feel the adrenaline pumping, going straight into my blood, leaving my body in tremors. I obey, lifting my head and look at him, terrified of what he might say.

"My name is Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

This is it. My heart definitely skipped a beat. Or two. Did he just say Christian Grey? My virtual master is my...chosen one? The one my heart ached for on Friday? This can't be real. Things like that only happen in movies, not in real life. And I dare not ask. I don't want to break the spell of this...this fairytale. He is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on…his soft lips ah…no, please don't...please don't come this close...ahh…

I close my eyes and he holds my head with his hand, pulling me close to his lips. I don't even notice when I drop everything on the floor again, although the sound of it brings me back into reality. I'm slammed against the wall, being kissed by this god and I am going mad….I want him! I kiss him back with everything I have, my whole body responds to his. My hips move, I want him inside of me. _What is going on with me?_

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this last time you bumped into me. I want to fuck you, Miss Steele. Now!"

His voice is so dark but I'm not afraid. This man has given my juices reason to flow. I am going mad; my groin tells a story of its own…is he going to fuck me? I want him to… _what is he doing?_ His hands defiling me under my skirt, my legs want to open and, _he's after my panties?_ As he comes up he hands me back the contracts and I…I cannot stop myself from panting. I feel I am going to come soon, just by looking at him.

"Come!" he places his hand on the small of my back and guides me back towards the exit.

Oh, where are we going? _Where are we going?_ Whom am I talking to? Anastasia...Ana...are you safe? I hear my mother talk but…following his grey eyes? I am, I feel safe.

We climb into his car and I'm still horny and needy; maybe we'll have sex here?

"I hope you're hungry," I hear him say.

He pulls me back into the seat, next to him, and takes the paperwork from my hands, putting it aside. I'm waiting for his next move; the anticipation is killing me. His hand is on my knee and I'm praying he slides it up my thigh and ...he does. I am so hot I could fuck him here but I must focus. My knees are pressed together and I'm biting my lip nervously; I feel like he's reading my mind.

"Is this you, Miss Steele? Where is the wild girl from those emails?"

I close my eyes and my legs open, inviting his hand in, going up to my… _argh!_ The car stops and brings me back. This was a very short drive. Once outside, I'm ushered into a fancy restaurant at a luxury hotel. Instead of a table, we are shown to a private room. I am sure we will fuck now.

"Did you have breakfast this morning, Miss Steele?" he finally asks me after ordering food. A bit too late, I think.

I shake my head. Where is my voice? I just look at him. Rapt. Hypnotized, staring at him and his soft lips… I want to tell him I am ready to fuck.

"Or would you rather I bend you over this table and fuck you first, hm? Does that sound better to you?"

Ah, yes, yes! Will I ever be able to say I want him to bend me over and fuck me?

Before I say anything, the breakfast arrives. The food looks so delicious, it instantly makes me hungry. I haven't eaten for almost a day and suddenly I am starving.

"So, will you eat something now or do I have to fuck you first?"

"Umm… I think I can manage some coffee with crêpes," I utter my first words.

I try to pour maple syrup over my pancake but I make a mess and quickly, I lick the syrup off of my fingers, conscious of his eyes on me. Looking at me intensely, he dips his finger in the whipped cream and reaches out, to my lips. Slowly, I take his hand and start licking, sucking his fingers and drenching myself down there, where my panties are missing.

Suddenly he stands from the table and comes to me, "I can't wait any longer! Turn around for me, Miss Steele." he pulls my chair out, making me stand up too.

I do as I'm told. He's blindfolding me with his tie. It's smooth and silky. His hands… His hands glide down over my body, lifting my skirt up, revealing my bare behind.

"I want your sweet bottom to be hot and pink and your pussy dripping with your nectar before I slide my cock inside you."

Does he know I am trembling? My husky breathing is a giveaway for sure. His hand is tangling into my hair and I feel him pulling me hard, bringing me close to him.

"Does that sound good to you, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"Good girl."

He bends me over the other table, the one without any food on it and my ass perks up; my pussy is almost dripping. I feel his hand over my ass cheeks and, I fucking crave his touch…

"Ahh…." _What was that?_ He slapped me! Hard!

And then again, and I moan. I haven't been slapped before; it's stinging but...good. Have I lost my mind? Am I so desperate for a fuck that I will let this god slap me for his pleasure? The next slap I feel over my pussy.

"Ahh..." _It feels so good._

His hands are going down on me, parting my cheeks and his tongue is, ah, inside of me, licking. I need this, fucking hell! I hear myself moan, loud! Where was my voice before? I couldn't say a word a minute ago and now…Now I am coming. I needed this, so different, fuck, his fingers …

"Ah…ah….fucking hell…Ahhh.."

My legs shake and I can't keep up anymore when I hear him unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning himself. A rip of the condom tells me I'm going to get it hard and before I know it I feel him; his large hard cock is tearing me slowly inside, filling me to the hilt. He pounds me hard over the table, making my world move with his thrusts, holding onto my hips.

"You feel so good…so tight..."

With each grunt I get it harder and the moment he lifts one of my knees up on the table, I lose it; I feel my pussy tightening and him, convulsing inside of me.

"Oh fuck… I'm so close…I want you to come for me again, Miss Steele."

And I come again, fucking hell, twice in a matter of minutes, with him, together on that road to heaven through the Garden of Eden.

"Ooohh…I…I'm…C-coming…Ahhh…"

I'm lying over the table, bent and still panting from the fucking amazing sex we've just had and I'm embarrassed to say something. I reach for the blindfold and push it up, squinting from the light. He's still holding my hips, his eyes closed and head tilted back, enjoying the after-effects of his orgasm. Me.

His body is amazing. His huge dick is still inside of me. I had sex with my virtual Master and he is not so virtual anymore. And how long did I know him? Not even 5 minutes!

He opens his eyes, staring down at me, and I flush scarlet. With a tiny smirk on his face he pulls out, carefully holding the condom and, making a knot, he tosses it in one of the small waste bins on the side of the room. Coming back he buttons up and buckles his belt while I lift myself up and, realizing my panties are still missing, I look at him.

"Looking for these?"

They're in the palm of his hand, all scrunched up from being in his pocket.

"Um...yes, thank you."

I put them on as quickly as possible and with my skirt pulled down and straightened we go back to our table, looking at the food in front of us.

"I hope you worked up an appetite, Miss Steele. Juice?"

I nod and look at the glass in front of me as he pours, feeling his eyes on me. Watching my every move.

"Are you going to talk to me at all, Miss Steele?" he smirks, entertained.

"Yes, of course." _What do I say?_ "It's just, um, I haven't done anything like this before."

I look at my feet. I am so embarrassed.

"I believe you."

"And...I don't know what to say."

I lift my head and just like that, he takes hold of me, staring, and I can't move. _I should be stronger than this._

"Is there something you _want_ to say, Miss Steele?"

"I...I enjoyed that."

God, I know I'm blushing again and I look at my feet, trying to hide my face.

"Us having sex over the table? You being bent down and me fucking you? Is that what you're referring to?"

I lower my chin into my neck and nod.

"Miss Steele. Look at me."

I don't want to. I lose my identity when I look in his eyes. But, his voice is so commanding, imposing, entering my body on every level and I slowly lift up my head, allowing him to take me again, without judgement.

"You're going to have to start talking to me soon, you know that, right?"

"Yes," I sigh. "It's just, all the norms of society tell me I should be embarrassed for what I did but ...I really enjoyed it," I say quietly.

"Then we should do it again." he smirks.

I smile at the joke he just made and I can see in his eyes that he is pleased.

"Eat now, Miss Steele. We'll talk later."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, go ahead."

He stops and now more than ever is piercing me with his eyes, waiting for me to start talking.

"I saw you on Friday with someone."

"Did you now?"

"She was holding your hand and, well, you can't tell me that it wasn't you.."

"Yes, that was me. I assure you, she's just a friend of mine. I'm very much into monogamous relationships, Miss Steele. How about you?"

"Me, too." I feel about twenty pounds lighter. That stone weighing on me was really heavy.

"Is that a smile I see on your face, Miss Steele?"

I give him a satisfying nod, and happy with my answer, he digs into the food.

I look at my plate and just before I start eating, my cell phone rings. Immediately, I know I'm in trouble. They're expecting me at work and I haven't called them to say I'll be late. Instead, I decided to follow this stranger to the place of no return.

"Ana, is that you?" a screeching voice can be heard from the handset.

"Yes, Catharine. I'm sorry, I should have called..."

I'm dreading the conversation that is about to follow. She's the screaming type. Instead of nicely asking why I'm not at work, she assumes I'm slacking. I could have had an accident, for god sake.

"I think you better come straight out and tell me why you weren't at work today!"

"Um..."

Suddenly my Master takes the cell out of my hand and I look at him in horror. What on earth is he doing?

"Catharine. It's Christian Grey on the phone. I took the liberty of taking Miss Steele for an impromptu meeting this morning. Is there any problem?"

I can't hear her loud voice anymore. Why isn't she screaming? And how does she know him?

"Mhm. No, I didn't think so. Our meeting is almost finished. I'll return her to work in half an hour."

And with that he hands me the phone, looking at me.

"How do you know my boss?" I'm perplexed. "And how does she know you?"

"Grey Enterprises acquired Virtual Encounters a few weeks ago."

"Oh…."

"If you had come on time today you would have heard me talk. Theoretically speaking, I'm your new boss."

I am relieved I'm not in trouble but… _He's my boss?_

"Aren't you going to finish you breakfast?" he looks at me calmly, sipping his coffee.

"No. I'm not really hungry."

"Aren't you?" he crooks his brow at me.

I'm certain he is insinuating something. Looking at me, pulling me like a magnet towards him. I notice his hand is moving down below; I can't see what he's doing because the table is between us but if he's as turned on as me, then I think he's stroking himself. _Again?_

I think I will take the lead on this one. I take off one of my stilettos and reach under the table to his crotch with my leg. As suspected, I feel his cock bursting at the seams. I stroke it with my feet all the while looking at him.

"Miss Steele, if you start something..." he closes his eyes in approval for a moment, stroking my feet gently, "You're going to have to finish it. You know that, right?"

I smile, almost waiting for him to say the word, as I continue massaging him.

"Very well then. Under the table."

I stop and look at him, surprised. I didn't expect that.

"Don't you look at me like that. I need you under the table." his calm voice is ominous.

I kneel and, lifting the tablecloth, I go under it. I see him pull the tablecloth on his side and unbutton himself. He takes out his rigid member and gestures to me with his hand under the table to come closer, like he knows where I am. As I do I hold his knees and slowly, I start licking his head like a popsicle. I started this, so I will finish it. I can do it really well after all. At first he strokes my cheek, making me suck his fingers too and then, I can tell he wants more because he grabs my jaw with his hand and he pulls me onto him, with such a firm action it causes multiple flash burns in my core, making me wet instantly, wanting to please him more. His hand is now on the back of my head, pushing his cock deep into my throat and he's grunting sweetly.

"Yees...Miss Steele, you will do just fine...mm..."

I hear him talk as I bob my head on him, my hand on his shaft, each time sucking him harder and making a twist with my hand as I stroke him up and down. _Yes, this is the real stuff._ I feel his cock stiffening, his veins popping up and I run my lips along them; he is there, at the edge of his ecstasy... groaning. My panties are drenched with my juices and I start gyrating under the table, moving with my hips, wanting something inside of me when he ejaculates into my mouth and with each mouthful of his sperm I moan; I feel his coming, his peak, his rapture.

Swallowing, I lick my lips clean, and still under the table, I wait.

"Ahh...Miss Steele...deep throating? Yes, you _are_ perfect."

* * *

 **As always, p** **lease, please, please don't forget to comment / feedback.** **I love hearing from you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For the readers in the Caribbean and Florida and all the affected areas by the hurricane Irma, I send you love and prayers. Look after yourselves.**

 **Below you'll find chapter thirteen of Virtual Encounter.**

 **As always, if you can** **please comment.** **I would love to hear from you!**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

That went better than I could have imagined. I can still feel the tingle in my pants just thinking about her soft lips wrapped around my cock. Little "shy" Miss Steele devoured my dick like a true artist of her craft. It was incredible. I guess she has that special something I've always wanted in my woman. Fucking hell, she just turns me on like no one else. Like right now, my hand resting lightly at the small of her back, guiding her out of the restaurant and the way her hips move, I just want to rip that dress off of her and fuck her right on the hood of my car.

Is it pheromones? Whatever it is, I'm kind of glad she doesn't realize the effect she has on me. Even after that amazing fuck over the table and then that masterful blowjob under it, my whole body is craving her again. I want to just bury myself deep inside of her and forget the world exists.

I realize she's standing by the car waiting for me to open the door. I love how her cheeks get pink as she realizes that I was just checking her out. My excited friend, stretching the fabric of my pants is longing again for the warm caresses of her lips.

There it is; her eyes flirting down to my groin, her pupils dilated, mouth popping slightly open and then chewing that delicious lip, dragging it between her teeth. _Oh yes baby, I'm hard for you._

Time to get my act together. I open the door for her, and she slides into her seat, her eyes still glued to just below my waistline. I close the door and go around to take my seat next to her.

Just like earlier in the morning she's sitting quietly in her seat, much less tense now of course, but trying not to squirm, holding her knees tightly pressed, her hands folded on top of them just itching to slide up her thighs. I can tell she's turned on just as much as I am, but with Taylor in the car she's not bold enough to make a move.

I reach across her and she inhales sharply, sinking back in the leather seat, her sweet breath falling on my cheek as I pull her safety belt to strap her in. Leaning in close to her ear I whisper, "Easy there, Miss Steele… You're safe with me." I accentuate it by leaving a wet kiss on her throat, coaxing a quiet moan out of her.

Sitting straight in my own seat, I buckle up and give directions to drive us back to Virtual Encounters. During the ride I turn to my seductive companion, "Do you have any plans this evening, Miss Steele?"

She looks at me dumbfounded, "I don't believe so."

"Would you like to join me for dinner? Say six thirty? I'll pick you up at quarter past six." I get my Blackberry out and call my personal shopper Deborah on speed dial.

"Deborah, Hi. I need something pretty for my date to wear this evening. Size six I believe," I say looking at her. "Yes, black will do…mhm, long…deep slit at the side… yes perfect. Have it packed and sent to Virtual Encounters Ltd. Call Silvia for the address."

"That is really unnecessary; very kind of you, but, still, I would have found something in my closet."

"Don't mention it. You can still go through your drawers to find something sexy to wear under it; I would say panties are redundant. But I'll leave that for you to decide."

I hadn't realized before how much I love making her blush; her face looks lovely with a little bit of color to it.

We stop at Virtual Encounters and this time I let Taylor open the door and let her out. She starts walking and I call her back, reminding her that she forgot her handbag and papers on the other side of the seat. Sauntering back, she leans in through the door held by Taylor, collecting her belongings. Deliberately arching her back and sticking out her chest, she gives me a great view of her cleavage.

When she disappears into the building, we drive back to Grey House. Just one more thing I need to deal with before this evening, I decide to make the call right now, no sense in delaying it any further. I dial Amber's number and wait for her to pick up.

She answers almost instantly, giving me a strange feeling, as if she was just sitting with her phone in her hands and waiting for my call. Her chirpy voice carries her excitement. "Master," she blurts almost breathlessly, "I am at your command, Master. Please, I'll do whatever you wish for."

 _Here we go, Grey._ I clear my throat before she goes any further and tell her my true reason for calling. "Amber…I'm afraid I have to terminate our contract. Your things will be packed and sent to you by courier. I will include an envelope with a check in addition to my gratitude for your service, but I can no longer see you. Our relationship is over. I would be happy to refer you to any other Dom, if you'd like. Do let me know. ..I wish you all the best. Good bye, Miss Steale." I hang up quickly not willing to listen to her sobs and pleading to change my mind. She will get over it eventually. I hope.

The day goes by in a blur; I'm not really registering what is happening around me. I sign documents placed in front of me or issue orders to my subordinates in a short mechanical way. My mind is occupied only by visions of the delectable Miss Steele and what I will do with her after our date.

As if I'd known, Miss Steele looks stunning in the long black gown that Deborah sent over. I glance over at her while I drive us in my Aston Martin; I had to give Taylor a day off. My date is more comfortable without the extra eyes and ears in the car.

We arrive at Elena's club and as expected, we're taken to a cozy candlelit table that's always reserved for me. From our seats, we have a great view of the raised podium where the cabaret dancers perform and the whole atmosphere is charged with sex.

We watch an elaborate dance that includes riding crops and some bondage tape. It's captured Miss Steele's attention, while I have my gaze trained mostly on her. Suddenly I feel a mix of shock and anger flood my veins as I see who is approaching our table. It's Amber and she's looking at Miss Steele with a murderous look on her face.

I react in time to deflect the wine bottle thrown by Amber, just in time to stop it from knocking Miss Steele out cold. The bottle smashes on the ground and the sound of breaking glass attracts the attention of every single person sitting at the nearby tables.

"Have you lost your mind? What the hell do you think you're doing by coming here?" I seethe though my teeth.

"You traded me out for _HER_? Take your damned money, I don't want it," she rips the envelope to shreds and throws it at my face. I just look at her stone faced, my jaw set in a rigid line.

"Why is she so special? I can make you happier than she ever will. Please, Master, don't leave me…" she breaks down crying; getting on her knees, she tries to crawl towards me and hug my legs.

I take a glance at Miss Steele and my stone mask slips for a second as I see her horrified by what is happening. This is not how I imagined my evening going.

"Enough!" I grab Amber by the arm and yank her up. "Go back home and wait for me there, I will deal with you later," I order her in a very low voice and she runs off crying.

Turning to Miss Steele I see her getting her purse and preparing to leave. I reach for her arm and she twists her body, slipping out of my grasp.

"Please, let me explain…I…That shouldn't have happened. The relationship I had with her is over." I rake my fingers through my hair in frustration. _Don't show desperation, Grey. Take control, for Christ's sake._

"It doesn't look like she got the message. And maybe she's right, she probably is better for you. I don't know if I can do this…be what you want me to be. Sorry, I should go." she's trying to hide how upset she actually is.

" _You_ are what I want…what I need! You don't have to be anything, you already are." I see that I'm making it even harder on her and she's struggling not to cry as it is, so I let it drop.

"I apologize for ruining your evening. Let me take you home." I pay for the meals we didn't actually receive and lead Miss Steele out of the club, throwing cold stares toward the other patrons who are looking my way, making them shrink in their seats as they catch my eye.

We drive in silence and when the car stops, we just sit quietly looking into the darkness of the night. Finally, I turn to her and, reaching my hand out, I brush the tear that has rolled down her cheek.

"Will I see you again? Please say yes… Fuck, I've just found you."

"I don't know what to say right now. Everything is mixed up inside my mind and I need some time to process it. I think I might be rushing into it a bit too fast … Maybe we should take it slow." I turn her head to face me and look into her eyes.

"Is that what you really want? Or what you think you ought to do?"

"I… You… you are just so… I don't think I can ever say no to you, and that scares me. A lot. And after what happened today, I just don't know if I am cut out for this. What if after a while you get bored with me and I end up like that girl? It would crush me. I think I need some time."

"Do not compare yourself to anyone please. You are too special to me. And if it's time you need, I will give it to you. We can take it slow if you want. I'm not sure I even know what it's like but I will try to be patient for you. Just give me your word that you won't run." I search her eyes for any signs of fear, but there appears to be none.

"I promise," she places her hand on top of mine and holds it against her cheek for a while longer, enjoying the serene moment, and then bringing it to her lips she kisses my knuckles and lets it drop at my side. Turning towards the door she starts to get out but then stops and closing the door again, she turns back to me.

"What did you say to her when you picked her up from the floor that made her run out the door so fast?"

 _Shit! I was hoping she would forget that part._

"I told her to go home and wait for me. I need her to understand our relationship is over and I will not tolerate any public scenes like this again. She's lucky we didn't call the police. I mean, she almost hit you with that bottle. Once again, you have no idea how sorry I am that this evening was ruined by my tainted past…"

"So you're going to her home now?" I can't help but pick up the accusation hidden beneath this question. _What were you thinking, Grey?_

"I really have no wish to ever see her again, but I have to make sure she knows that if she comes near you or me again, a restraining order will be only the first step. And, it's something I know she would respond to. "

I lean closer and feel faint from her scent as I whisper in her ear, "Or I could always take you upstairs and unwrap you from this dress if you prefer me to."

"I think that would be the opposite of going slow. Perhaps next time. Good night, Mr. Grey," she whispers, and then hurries into the building. Her absence is ripping my insides like a sudden vacuum.

"Good night, Miss Steele," I mutter to the empty seat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, chapter fourteen of Virtual Encounter.**

 **Reviews / Comments are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

Well, tonight wasn't the best night of my life. I still don't understand why he took me to that place and who was that girl? If she was his girlfriend why take me there? I am baffled. He said he's monogamous and then this happens. I don't know what to believe anymore, my heart or the facts.

She assaulted me and now he's going to her home for a talk? Why? Why does he have to go there? I don't like that. I don't want him to go. He is mine now. I had sex with him this morning!

On our way back I tried hard not to cry but the tears kept rolling in. The only thing that made me feel better was his sweet voice, telling me that he found me. That he was looking for me all along. Of course, my heart prevailed. It was always my heart. Never my mind. The flow of tears is the story of my life. How many times I've shed them for someone my heart approved, only to be broken in pieces soon after. The best way forward for both of us is to take things slow. It will give me time to get to know him, to see the person beneath the exterior.

I am back in my apartment and it feels empty. I wish he'd come home with me. I wish we'd had sex like this morning. Oh my, the sex was extraordinary. I think I want more of him, I am ready to learn; under his command, I melt inside.

I go to my bedroom and stand in front of my mirror, just next to my bed. I look amazing. And this dress must have been very expensive. I run my hand along the slit and, this is what I needed all night. Not some fancy dinner but him doing this; his fingers under my dress, touching me.

I close my eyes and imagine his hands instead of mine sliding over my body, going up and over my breasts. This dress was made for him to take off of me. The low cut neckline almost shows my breasts but, I need to touch them. I pull down the straps, revealing my erect and hardened nipples and I start gently touching them. My back arches, pushing my breasts into my hands while I tug my nipples.

'Ah….Mm…'

I start kneading softly, once, twice, and ending with a tug.

I feel my juices surge inside of my panties and my behind perks up, I need this. In my mind soothing music is playing and he is next to me.

 _Touch yourself, Miss Steele._

My left hand glides down my dress and I start feeling the bare skin of my leg, going up the slit and under, reaching my panties. I run my fingers over my panties gently, giving myself soft tremors of pleasure and I take them off. I need open access to please him. I know he would want me to do this.

 _Now…Take off your dress._

Imagining him talking to me feels real. Thrilling. Giving me ripples of pleasure in my body. I feel his power. All here. In my head. With me. I unzip the dress on the side starting from under my arm and down and once done, I let it fall on the floor, pushing it away with my heels.

 _Kneel for me, Miss Steele._

And I obey. I have to. He gave me such a good fucking this morning, I want to be his. In body. And mind. So I am following his orders.

I am kneeling down naked and one of my hands is gently hovering over my sex, softly touching it, enough to make me want more and the other one is still kneading my breasts and squeezing my hard nipples, always finishing with a tug. I press with my fingers harder onto my folds, slightly hooking them in and my wetness squelches through them and, ah, I start almost without any waiting, moving with my hips while rubbing my clit, smearing the wetness. I want some friction between my legs but my Master is in my mind and, he doesn't let me. I see him sitting on the bed next to me.

 _Come._

I turn towards the bed and imagine him sitting there, his pants undone and his large hard cock out, glistening with a drop of pre-cum on its head. I want to take him deep in my throat.

I lick my lips all over, making them wet and ready for him.

 _Miss Steele, just a lick. No more._

He's stroking my hair and I reach out with my tongue, licking the head, his pre-cum. Upon doing that there is a sticky strand lingering from my lips to his cock, his juices already surging, mixed up with my saliva, hardening him more.

I drench my index and middle finger with my saliva and start rimming my ass hole. Both of my hands now are down on me, one at the front and the other at the back, exploring every nook and I feel my nectar trickling down my legs, through my fingers. My hips start moving and I insert three fingers inside of me and ah…I almost hump them, and again, his commanding voice resonates in the back of my mind.

 _Miss Steele, come now._

I see him pulling my head to his cock.

 _Take it aaall in. Yeess…_

Pressing my head on his dick, almost making me gag.

 _Yes…Suck me good…Be my good little girl._

And I do, I suck him, pleasing him while he has his fingers tangled in my hair, holding me tight and fucking my mouth. I explode over my finger fucking and sucking my Master, obeying him without restraint. My body jerks and my clit is screaming to be rubbed more violently, and I do, my hand is going fast with no intentions of stopping, rubbing it and, there it is, I see it, my peak.

'Ahhhhh…'

I fall on the floor, wilted from my wicked ways of pleasing myself; I'm panting.

'This…was…fucking…wow!' I say out loud and laugh.

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I step on the gas pedal and the five hundred horses under the hood lurch the car forward in a flash. The tires screech on the pavement leaving long streaks of burned rubber and I glide into the turn, the heavy back of the car drifting a little but more power straightens it out and I am pressed into the seat. I don't even look at my speed as the arrow rises on the dashboard, the streetlamps passing me by like fireflies on a country road. I need this, I crave the speed now just to feel something other than the emptiness left by Miss Steele. I slide to a stop at the building where Amber lives; I made it in record time, time that could easily rival the best lap time of any Grand Prix race.

My heart is thudding heavily in my chest and I feel the adrenaline still coursing through my blood. That was quite the rush, I almost feel lightheaded. Time to speak with Amber, no point in delaying it any longer than it needs to, even if I am not in the mood to see her now; or ever again, but it can't be helped.

I step out; locking the car, I head inside to the bank of elevators.

She opens the door right after my first knock and eagerly lets me inside. I think this is the first time that I have ever been in her apartment. It's a split level open plan studio. One large canvas painting on the wall catches my eye. I knew she was a painter, but, _it's me!_ It's gigantic oil painting of my face. _What the hell?_

"What is THAT!" I growl through my teeth pointing at the painting.

"It's you, Master, don't you like it? I had to paint it from my memory, I'm so sorry if I didn't catch your likeness. You are here now, Master, I can paint you live. Will you do me the honor and pose for me Master?" she asks me excitedly.

"No, Amber, I will not pose for you! That is absolutely NOT why I have come here. You need to understand you are not my sub anymore. Stay away from me, and stay away from my date or I will press charges."

I turn on my heel to go and before I reach the door, I feel a sharp pain in my skull and hear some shards falling around me before everything fades to a blur as I collapse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, b** **elow you'll find chapter fifteen of Virtual Encounter. And as always, p** **lease, please, please don't forget to comment / feedback.** **I would love to hear from you!  
**

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

"… _I see him swing his arm and the chain bites into Kylie's back leaving painful streaks. Grasping the knife tightly I take a sprinting jump on his back and start stabbing him anywhere I can reach: his neck, chest, stomach. I stab him repeatedly until he casts me off of him. My foster siblings are shrieking in horror and there is blood splattered everywhere…"_

"Get the fuck off…get off…No…don't touch me…no…" I'm mumbling as I try to wake up from my slumber. I want to move, but as I struggle, someone is holding me down.

I feel groggy; my head is killing me. Where the hell am I? What's with the blinding light? I'm aching all over; there's a sharp pain from some sort of hard restraint digging into the flesh of my wrists, bound behind my back. _Wait… Amber…She hit me with something!_

Someone is shining a bright flashlight into my eyes and I just want to puke, I feel totally disoriented. "If you don't stop struggling sir, we can't let the paramedics take a look at your bump and cuts." Another person is holding me down and talking to me in a deep male voice. I don't recognize it, but I feel like the fight is lost so I give in and stop trying to shake him off.

"Carter, come over here and make sure he stays put. Are the paramedics done with the victim?" I hear him call out to someone else. As the ringing in my ears starts to clear, I can tell there are more people around me.

 _Victim? I'm the victim, what the hell is he talking about?_ I think I'm beginning to grasp that the person currently holding me down is a police officer, but what victim is he talking about? And why do I have this bad feeling that somehow they think I am the perpetrator in this scenario? Shit! I'm really regretting leaving Taylor at home today.

I open my heavy eyelids and try to assess the situation I'm in.

Lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, which I believe is from the cut on my brow, I can't see much from the inclined angle I'm at besides the feet of the people walking around. My eyes fall on the tipped-over chair and some things scattered across the floor and a clearer picture of what is happening solidifies in my mind.

I cannot believe it; Amber is setting me up! I think she's trying to frame me for assaulting her. I need my lawyer here and quickly.

"Look, there's been a mistake… I'm the one who's been assaulted here. Whatever she's telling you is a lie! Last thing I remember is me trying to leave and being hit over the head with something. Whatever happened in this apartment happened after I was knocked unconscious!"

"Easy there, big guy, we'll sort everything out, who hit who and how. Now keep still and the paramedic will be with you shortly," explains the burly police officer.

"I demand to be released from these restraints immediately! Am I being charged with anything? I want it to be on a record that I'm requesting my lawyer to be present. Frederic Sullivan, his card should be in my wallet, the one on the inside of my left coat pocket. Or check my phone contact list under legal department or speed-dial five…" I grit out through my teeth. It's hard to stay cool when a 200 pound gorilla is sitting on your back, holding you down like the world's most dangerous criminal.

"You'll get your lawyer when we bring you into the station, now lie still and the medic will check your injuries… Sir!" he answers, dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you know who I am? Don't you have to read me my rights? I am innocent until proven guilty, or have you and your friends already pegged me for a lowlife scumbag who beats women?" I growl.

"You have the right to shut your mouth and stay where you are. I know your type; kid of rich parents, huge ego and entitlement issues. You think you can do whatever you want and the deep pockets of your parents will get you out of any trouble. Well not this time, tough guy," the cop finally shows his true feelings towards me.

I almost want to laugh at his thoughtless remark; it's obvious Amber has played a real damsel in distress. How did I miss her talent for acting before? I'm just uneasy not knowing what her final play here is. Does she seek to ruin my reputation? Is she doing this out of spite?

"Could I at least know what I supposedly did to be pinned down to the floor like some loser on America's Dumbest Criminal?" I ask again, trying to grasp what they think I've done.

"You make me sick, trying to pretend like you have no idea what you've done. I don't care how much money you have or how many fancy lawyers you hire. If the baby she's carrying doesn't survive I'll appeal to the DA to push for infant death charges." Now I've really made him angry and he's not masking his disgust with me anymore.

 _Wait…Baby_? What the hell is he talking about?! Now I think I'm really going to be sick. The concussion and the horrifying prospect of Amber being pregnant make me physically ill and I spew all over the floor.

 _Lying face down in my own sick, this is definitely not how I imagined my evening ending._

I feel the panic attack coming on, cold sweat pouring down my forehead, I can't get enough air into my lungs, my throat is closing in… _Just what I fucking needed._

I start choking on the puke I accidently inhaled, convulsions raking my body, I feel like I'm losing consciousness again.

Waking up for the second time all I see is white ceiling. I hear some beeping sounds, I feel like shit; I am slightly woozy from the drugs I was given and my vision is clouded. There's a bandage around my head and I believe I have some stitches on my brow.

Did I have an accident? Was this all a horrible dream? Please, dear god, tell me I wrapped my car around a traffic sign and the horrible alternative was just some drug-induced hallucination.

Fighting the nausea and the throbbing pain caused by moving my head, I sweep my eyes around the room and realize it wasn't a dream as I notice the handcuff that's holding me to the bed.

I test it by tugging on it… no dice. The only way for me to get out of here is either by cutting my arm off or dragging this whole bed with me.

I hear a knock on the door; I'm slightly relieved to see my lawyer enter the room and not someone from my family.

"Sullivan! How long did it take you to get down here? I'm expecting you to get me out of this" – I raise the cuffed hand – "in half the time, so that I can get the hell out of this bed and go home. I'm hoping my family hasn't found out about me being here yet. How long was I out?"

He solemnly pulls up a chair next to my bed and slowly lowers himself into it. I can feel it in my gut, I won't like what he has to say to me.

"Mr. Grey, I'm afraid there's been a leak. Denise Wilkins, the reporter for Channel 5 News, got a tip from her source in the police department and a paramedic has confirmed that you were admitted to the hospital and are being held under arrest for alleged violent assault on your girlfriend. The PR department is treading water here. They'll need an official statement from you so they can start steering this Titanic away from the iceberg, and they need it ASAP, to avoid a direct hit."

I try to stay calm and take deep breaths but the beeping conveying my heart rate is shamelessly betraying my true feelings. I think if I had supernatural abilities I would have already turned into a ten foot tall green monster.

"What the fuck? Has the whole world suddenly gone mad? I'm lying here cuffed to the bed and my _lawyer_ comes in here to tell me I need to give a statement for the PR department? Here's your fucking statement: I told her to stay the hell away from me and my date, and she hit me over the head with something, next thing I know I wake up in a hospital handcuffed to a bed! How's that for a statement?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey. Of course, I've already demanded the restraints be taken off immediately and requested your release on bail as soon as you're cleared from the hospital.

"The statement that Miss Steale gave the police states that she told you about being pregnant and when she refused the abortion you insisted on, you grabbed her and a violent struggle ensued. She claims to have gotten a broken cheekbone from where you slammed her face against a table and she hit you over the head with a ceramic vase in self-defense."

"That is such a load of bullshit! She made it all up! I think she's completely lost her mind! What is this nonsense about a baby? Have they done a pregnancy test? If not make them run it and then a paternity test. She's just gone completely nuts! Where is she? Have you seen her?"

"Yes, Sir, I'll petition her statement to be refuted right away and draft a request to reevaluate her sanity. She's being treated in the trauma unit now and has refused to see me, but she asked to give you a message that she wants to talk to you. I must advise you not to see her alone; I think it would be best that I accompany you to the meeting if you wish to do so."

"What the hell does she want from me? I don't wish to see her ever again; there isn't even a question that I would entertain the thought of being left in a room alone with her."

"I understand, Sir. Taylor is waiting outside and other security personnel are posted around the hospital to make sure no reporters come sniffing around. He wanted to know if you need anything and to let you know your family is on their way, Mr. Grey."

"Oh, perfect, just what I need, having to explain this whole mess that I don't even fully understand myself to my family… Get me my phone! I need to start clearing this up by getting in touch with the PR team."

My very expensive legal counselor gets up and goes to do my bidding, while I contemplate what my next step should be. _This is definitely not the evening I had in mind_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey girls, thank you for reading and loving!**

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

Yawning loud and stretching my arms above me, I slowly open my eyes. Rested and calm. That's how I feel. For the first time in months I've slept well. And all because of him. My Master. Mr. Christian Grey. Each time I think of his eyes, his power, his command, I feel a dam opening and my unstoppable juices surge, soaking my panties within seconds. My little mindplay last night was amazing and left me sated in a very good way.

I'm looking forward to my first cup of coffee and I get up, heading for the kitchen. After getting the very addictive drink I sit on the sofa and look out the window, relaxed. I wonder if he'll call me today. I don't have his telephone number but if I wanted to, I could find it in an instant. These days anybody can do that. The point is to make them call you. Well, I know he has all my details as I've already been vetted by him. That makes me smile. Vetted. I think I'll wait for him to call.

Last night was disappointing but I'm sure he'll sort it all out. The girl who nearly hit me with a bottle needs to be tamed and I know Mr. Grey will make sure she is.

With enough time to get ready for work I put the TV on just so I have something humming in the background while I drink my coffee. Then I hear the breaking news: a pregnant woman assaulted by the billionaire Christian Grey. _What?_

I get closer and listen intently; I don't believe what I'm hearing. He assaulted someone? I gasp as they show a picture of the girl. Oh my god! I know he went to her place last night…and….and…it's not possible! No! He would never do that. He is so kind, and loving and commanding and strong….um…..and …I don't know him that well.

My mother used to tell me people who hit once will hit again; never get close to them. But I am not sure if he hit her and the TV is just painting him as the assailant. I need to see him and talk to him. The reporter said he's at the Beverly Hills Hospital.

I get ready quickly, knowing that after the hospital, I'll go straight to work. I put on my navy blue jersey dress and navy blue stilettos and poof! – I'm ready. I don't have time for my make-up and hair. With my coat in hand I head downstairs and straight into my car. The hospital is not far from my flat and during the drive all I can think of is what to ask him, what to say, why am I there? If I don't believe him then why did I come in the first place?

I park my car outside and upon entering I notice the many reporters and police officers around. Everybody is here to see him. How on earth I am going to get inside? I stand there in the middle of the entrance with people entering and leaving, pushing me aside while I'm thinking what to do.

"Anastasia Steele! Oh my god! Is that you?"

I look at the person in the white coat smiling at me and… that can't be! What is _he_ doing here? Still handsome, with his blond hair, blue eyes, and a big white grin, Patrick, my ex boyfriend is coming at me and embracing me. I smile uncomfortably and give him a light pat on the back.

"Hello, Patrick. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I haven't seen you in months. Almost a year. Since, um, that night."

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. There never is a good time for a breakup."

"Yes, I know."

He looks into my eyes with longing and I know I must stop this immediately. We broke up almost a year ago and that was it. I don't need him to start calling me in the middle of the night like he used to.

"Are you working here now?" I must change the subject.

"Here? Yes, yes, I am. I've been here for the past three months." he looks at me with a small frown between his brows. "And you? What are you doing here, Anastasia?"

"Patrick," I see I have to be direct and get straight to the point, "Can I ask you for a favor? For old times' sake?"

"Yes, sure."

"My very good friend was brought here today and I would like to see him. The thing is, there are too many officers and reporters around and I am not sure if I can get to him. Do you think you'll be able to help me?"

"A friend?"

"Yes, Patrick, a friend. Just a friend." I will not tell him the truth. I know how jealous he can get and right now, he's my only option.

"OK, Anastasia. I can help you. I think I know who your friend is. He's on the fifth floor. Come with me."

I follow him into a "staff only" room and he gives me a white coat with a stethoscope hanging from the breast pocket, making me look like I belong there. Huh. A doctor. I look at myself in the mirror and I like me. A kinky role-play look.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He goes out and I follow him into the elevator, up to the fifth floor where the few reporters who managed to come this far are being held at bay.

The police officer right outside of his room just looks at us and continues to read his newspaper and there is his driver, or assistant, Taylor, I think, was his name.

I look at him and as I approach, he recognizes me and faintly smiles.

"May I see him, please?"

Without thinking Taylor opens the door for me and I turn to Patrick, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Patrick. I owe you one."

Patrick is surprised. He didn't expect this. I know he wanted to go inside with me but Taylor makes sure I'm the only one there.

As I step inside I see him, my Master, lying on the bed. He doesn't flinch; his head is wrapped in bandages and it seems like he's sleeping. I walk over to his bedside and gently touch his hand. He opens his eyes slowly and realizing it's me he tries to get up but I put my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Mr. Grey, don't get up. Please. You need to rest."

He looks at me and smiles.

"It's Christian. Please call me Christian." he holds my hand in his and closes his eyes again.

"You came."

"Yes..."

"Miss Steele …"

"Please….It's Anastasia. Ana."

"Ana, I shouldn't have gone there."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One moment I was there, talking to her, asking her to leave me alone and the next I was on the floor, with a gash in my head."

"She hit you?"

"Yes."

"But, on the TV, they said _you_ assaulted _her_." I look into his eyes, searching for anything that would betray his innocence but there isn't a thing.

"I didn't assault anyone. She's trying to set me up."

"...And she was pregnant, too."

"Yes. I heard that as well. If she is, it can't be mine. She was on the pill." I see a thought process going on in his head. "If she went off the pill without telling me she has another thing coming!" Mad, but realizing immediately the heaviness of the sentence he corrects himself. "Anyway, I'm sure the baby is not mine."

"So it wasn't you?"

"Ana, I hope you believe me when I say I never laid a hand on her. I don't understand why she's setting me up but I will find out, I promise you."

"Christian, it's ok. It's fine."

He gently pulls me down towards him, on the bed, and wraps his arms around my body.

"Thank you for being here."

I'm looking at him while he is gently taking strands of my hair from my shoulders and placing them behind my back, slowly revealing my neck.

"Did I mention you look amazing in a doctor's uniform, Miss Steele?"

We look at each other and in an instant I am confined in the space between my dreams and reality and all I can think of is pleasing him. Nothing else. This man is hurt and I want to fuck him. How sad am I?

There's a knock on the door, rousing us from the trance, and Taylor walks in.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Sullivan is here."

"Very well, Taylor. Give me five minutes."

Taylor closes the door behind him and Christian and I look at each other.

"Is that girl in this hospital, too?"

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Just wondering." _I must see her._

"She is. My attorney will try to speak with her again today. She only wanted to see me."

"Christian, before I go, I realized today I don't have your telephone number."

He smiles at me.

"Speak with Taylor. He'll give it to you."

I reluctantly get up from the bed and give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Talk to you soon."

"Ana, thanks for coming. You made my day bearable."

Outside the room, after exchanging Christian's telephone numbers with Taylor, I head for the elevator and see Patrick there, waiting for me.

"Patrick, I thought you went back downstairs. I didn't know you were waiting for me."

"It's OK, Anastasia, I wanted to make sure you got out of there in one piece."

"Patrick, my friend is a good man. He would never hurt me."

"Just in case."

I feel like I am going back to square one with Patrick but I don't have any choice, I need him to take me to that woman. I must speak with her.

"Patrick, can you take me to the woman who was brought here with my friend?"

"The woman? The one who was assaulted by him? Are you sure, Anastasia?"

"Yes, I need to talk to her. Please, Patrick. I'll owe you one more." I look at him and smile, batting my lashes a few times, knowing he cannot refuse me.

"Come."

Without thinking he ushers me to the side and we head in a different direction, taking the stairs one floor up into a secluded area, with higher security. Since most people know Patrick we bypass everyone easily on our way to her room.

"She's here."

"Thank you. I'll be out in five minutes," I say and enter the room.

As I enter the room I see her lying on her side, facing the windows. She's probably thinking I'm one of the nurses coming to check up on her; she doesn't look at me, which is good because I use the moment to approach and get really close. Standing next to her I clear my throat but even then she's not worried by my proximity. Apparently, if I want to talk to her she expects me to go around the bed and face her. Well, I won't.

"Excuse me," I say in a firm tone.

She turns around and her eyes open wide, stunned, her brows crooked in disbelief. I can see the big red bruise on her cheek, a few cuts on her face, and she's clutching her stomach with both hands, looking like she's been crying; her face still has tears she hasn't wiped.

"You!" the statement slip past her lips in a rush of expelled air.

"Yes. Me." I look at her defiantly, ready for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" anxious, she's blindly looking for the alarm button on the side of her bed.

"I've come to talk to you. And stop that! I know what you're doing," I snap at her.

She places her hand back on her stomach and sits up in her bed as she tries to position herself higher than me, gaining control of the situation.

"What do you want? I don't have anything to say to you." her reply is brisk.

"Yes, you do. Why are you doing this?"

"I...I'm not doing anything. He was the one who hit me."

"He never hit you and you know that!" I raise my voice at her.

"He did! He did!" mendacious words from a desperate woman. _Ugh!_

"And the lies about his baby? They better not be true because I'm going to make you sorry for even thinking of messing with him..."

"I'm not lying! I am pregnant! Look!"

She lifts the little black and white print lying on the side cabinet and pushes it in my hands; a scan of her baby.

I'm stunned. I wanted to be tough but this...this little thing is a baby. What if it's his baby? I shake my head, frown, and look at her sternly, passing her back the picture; I am not going to get emotional now.

"I don't care if you are pregnant or not. This baby is not his."

"I think it is." she has doubt in her eyes and her wavering voice says it all.

"You think?"

I raise my hands in frustration and she flinches, lifting her arms above her face, trying to protect herself.

"Listen, what's your name again?"

"Amber," she whimpers.

"Listen, Amber, Christian Grey is off limits from now on. Do you understand me?"

"But, you...you just met him!"

"Yes. Correct. And I don't want to see you near him ever again."

My firm stance brings weight to my words. I have more power than she does and I reaffirm that by lowering my voice.

"You better understand!"

I turn around and head for the door.

"I...I love him!" she shouts and I stop in my place; I turn around, looking directly in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I love him and you can't do anything about it."

From this far away she thinks she can tell me anything. I clench my teeth and start walking back to her bed.

"Amber, you don't want to mess with me. I can fucking cut you up into pieces, feed you to the animals, and nobody will ever be able to find you. Gone forever. So, again..." I am now breathing on her face, holding one strand of her hair in my hand and playing with it in a sinister way. "Do not make me mad. Step back and sort this mess out!"

I barely see her infinitesimal nod but that's enough for me.

I leave the room, closing the door behind me and I feel my heart beating inside my chest. What I did was frightening for both of us. I threatened someone, intimidated her for a man I have just met. Am I crazy? Christian makes my knees weak and I shiver at his touch. Somehow, I do not want to see him hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

I leave the room, closing the door behind me and I feel my heart beating inside my chest. What I did was frightening for both of us. I threatened someone, intimidated her for a man I have just met. Am I crazy? Christian makes my knees weak and I shiver at his touch. Somehow, I do not want to see him hurt.

"Patrick!"

Talking to the police officer outside the room he's relieved I'm out.

"Ana! Come on, they need us downstairs urgently." clearly he wants to leave this floor as soon as possible.

"OK. Let's go."

We hurry back down the stairs, not looking behind us, hoping Amber won't give me away. Well, she won't if I really scared her, and I think I did.

I leave the hospital in a hurry, but not before having a conversation with Patrick about our relationship, what went wrong and why we can't still be together. I had to be polite and nice. God knows how long Christian will stay here and I need to get to him if I want to.

In the car I try to compose myself and think of a good story to tell Catharine, my boss, about why I'm late. Everybody at work would have heard about Christian Grey by now and what happened to him last night but I know that after yesterday, when Maya wanted to know the details of my morning meeting with Christian, they would suspect things.

I should be prepared. Telling Maya that Christian wanted to know more about what we do at Virtual Encounters at our meeting was an unfeasible story. She didn't believe me; not one word. "We both know that's not the reason why you met with him, but suit yourself," she said. And what was I supposed to say? I met him and without exchanging a single word he fucked me over and under the table? And I enjoyed it? No way will I tell her that. Ever.

I enter the building and before I reach my desk, I hear Catharine's screeching voice.

"Ana! My office. Now!"

I roll my eyes and see Maya staring at me. She's still trying to decipher the look on my face from yesterday and it's driving her crazy. I smile at her before entering Catharine's office and brace myself for some loud noise.

"Anastasia Steele. I have employed you at Virtual Encounters because you are good at what you do and professional. Unfortunately lately, well, actually, in the last two days you've been late for work..."

"But..." I try to interrupt her but she won't stand for it.

"Do not interrupt me! Yes, I know yesterday was a special day because Christian Grey, our new boss, took you away to a meeting, and to be honest, I still wonder why he chose you and not me, but nevertheless, I considered you late because you never called in to say you were at a meeting. In fact, I thought you hadn't arrived at work at all. There wasn't a bag or anything that would suggest to me that you went to your desk and then went to a meeting. In any case, that was yesterday, but today you're late again, and don't tell me you were with Christian Grey because we've all heard on the news what happened to him. Or rather, what he did!"

"He hasn't done anything!" I blurt out but it's too late to retract what I've said.

"I'm sorry? Did you say he hasn't done anything? And how do you know that, Anastasia? Wait, I don't want to know. Enough about that. Tell me, where were you this morning and why didn't you call to say you'd be late?"

I expect her to continue talking but nothing comes out of her mouth anymore so I take a deep breath and start.

"Catharine, I had a flat tire. And no charge in my phone."

 _Please don't ask to see my phone...please don't ask to see my phone._

"Mhm." she's staring at my face for signs of deception, a little bit too long for my liking. "OK." she moves away. "This time I believe you. But don't let it happen again, and charge your phone."

Oh my god. She believed me!

I see her going to her desk, picking up her phone.

I knew it! Panicked, I say my thanks and, roving in my bag for my phone to switch it off, I leave her office. Finally finding it I press the off button for a few seconds before I see the screen blank and I think I got there just in time because I can hear her slamming the hand set down in her office. I'd bet my life she was trying to see if my phone was working.

I sigh loudly; that was close. I go to my desk and really, I am not in the mood to work. My life has been crazy these past few days and I can't concentrate at all. Deciding to start with my snail mail, I go through each letter slowly; I really want to do this all day, it's kind of therapeutic not having to think. My attention is drawn to a beautiful black envelope at the top of the pile. I open it and it's an invitation to a masquerade ball this Saturday; the signature is from Grey Enterprises. Oh! I wonder if he intended to go to the ball or it was only for us, the employees of Virtual Encounters. I immediately open my laptop and my Gmail account; I need to talk to him.

While waiting for the program to open I take my phone and switch it on. I put it under my skirt and with my fingers I move my panties to the side, revealing my secret garden, and take a picture for him. I know I don't have much time because she-devil might call me again so I quickly send the picture to my email and switch my phone off again. There. The adrenaline I felt just now wasn't for nothing.

The Gmail account is open and I see my picture, staring back at me. It's pretty.

To: C. G.

Subject: Masquerade Ball

From: A. S.

Date: 01/29 11:50 a.m.

Dear Christian,

I hope this email brings you a little ray of sunshine in your troubled times. Unfortunately, today we met under different circumstances but I am certain justice will prevail and you will be free in no time.

I received an invite for a masquerade ball for this coming Saturday organized by Grey Enterprises and I presume it's for all Virtual Encounters employees.

The idea of the ball seems exciting but if you are not able to go, then there isn't any point in me going either. In the past few days …well, let's just say I never thought I could be submissive in this way. I am still me and independent, but when it comes to you...you have shown me so much in such little time. In a twisted way.

The picture I am sending should serve you as a reminder of yesterday. I am swollen and still needy. Perhaps I can come today after work and be your nurse?

Meanwhile, my legs are open under my desk and my skirt is pulled up. I am gliding my fingers over the fabric of my panties and feel my engorged clit, ready and throbbing for your touch. It longs for you. I don't think I can work today in this state - horny.

I pull my panties aside and very slowly I swathe my hand over my inflated pussy, my two middle fingers make their way inside the gap and I moan. It feels good. My juices run as if prompted by my touch and I spread them to my clit, circling over it. The whole sensation makes my legs open more, and now my palm is rubbing my clit, each time faster until I feel my hips disobeying me and they try to pound into my hand, going back and forth on the chair. My insides are sensitized too much and I need just a little push to go into a frenzy of my coming, squirting into my hand, making my legs and pussy wet with cum - something I think you would appreciate if you were here.

Master, I couldn't make it through the day if I hadn't cum just now and I only hope this email finds you satisfied.

Yours,

Ana

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I smile to myself as I follow her out with my gaze; that sexy swing in her hips, that perky ass, I don't want her to leave.

Ok, I better bring myself under control or Sullivan might think I'm happy to see him. I wonder what news he has.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't expect you to see any visitors outside of your immediate family and your essential staff. I don't know who this woman is, but I hope you can trust her not to sell you to the vultures at the entrance. It's madness out there; they all want a pound of your flesh."

He dumps a heap of newspapers at my side table, all of them with me and Amber on the front cover, no doubt.

"This doesn't concern you, Sullivan, it was a personal visit. Do you have any news…No, let me rephrase. Any good news?"

"I'd beg to differ, Mr. Grey. As your attorney who is trying to get you out of this whole mess, right now everything concerns me. The only good news is that you are released on five hundred thousand dollars bail and if the doctors allow it, you could be home by this evening."

"Yeah, well, I don't see it that way and you get paid more than enough to keep your nose out of my personal life. Let's move on, go and find me a doctor who could sign me out of this hospital; I want to go home today." I send him away; he's ruining the good mood Miss Steele's visit brought and forcing me to deal with the ugly reality.

As he disappears, I go through the bunch of newspapers on my side table. The first one's headline reads "Ugly truths behind the young billionaire's pretty façade! Christian Grey arrested and hospitalized after allegedly assaulting his secret lover." I crumple the newspaper in my hands. _Fucking vultures, trying to sell more of their useless drivel using my name. I will own all these so-called newspapers when I sue them for slander after the truth comes out. Fuck this, it's not worth killing my brain cells by worrying about this whole mess._

I decide to concentrate on business instead; I get on my phone to check how this ugly mess affected my company and its stock. I fear the investors might start pulling out and the value of the company will go down. I worked too damn hard building this company to what it is now to let that happen. I immediately begin going through all my work-related emails and call back the concerned investors with reassurances.

After doing my work, the last thing left to check is my personal email.

Seeing a message form Miss Steele in my inbox puts me in a much better mood right away. I click to open it and my cock springs to life as I am greeted by a lovely view of Miss Steele's wet pussy. I can still recall the taste of her in my mouth as I enjoyed eating her out yesterday morning. My hand discreetly slides beneath the light hospital blanket and my fingers curl around my hardened shaft. Oh god, yes, it feels good; I give it a few firm strokes. I do want my Dr. Steele to come over and make me feel better.

As my left hand is working out my frustrations, I start composing a reply to my favorite doctor.

To: A. S.

Subject: Re: Masquerade Ball

From: C. G.

Date: 01/29 1:18 p.m.

Dear Dr. Steele,

Regarding your question about the masquerade, the answer is yes, I do plan to participate in this ball providing you make me all better by Saturday and of course, join me at this lovely function. You are right, it is for all Virtual Encounters employees; I thought it would be nice to show my appreciation for the work you do.

Of course, this whole business of everyone wearing masks could get confusing but I am certain I could find a nice chain or leash for you to wear so you wouldn't get lost. Would you like to be led by a collar around your neck or a pair of clamps fastened to your erect nipples and held together with a chain? Mmmm, this gives me some exciting ideas.

Would you like to see what your Master is doing right now? I hope this attached picture will satisfy your curiosity. Please, Doctor Steele, come and visit your lonely injured patient when you have a chance. I feel flushed and there is some persisting hardness in the lower part of my body, I fear I could be suffering some withdrawal symptoms of being separated from your beautiful pussy for too long.

Please have mercy and bring me the medicine I require. I think one dose of a good hard pounding of your wet dripping pussy would fix me right up. And then a dose of your magical mouth on my hard throbbing cock would strengthen my immune system like a full course of vitamins. And you know, I have read that cum is very beneficial for women, so you would get a nice cocktail of endorphins and serotonin that would make your skin shine with brilliant luster and would cure you of any signs of a bad mood. Mmhmm… Yes… Doctor Steele, please, hurry and get your cute ass over here, your patient is in dire need of your assistance.

My blood pressure has risen, my breathing has become shallow, and I feel pulsing and pressure building up in an appendage attached to my pelvic region… ohhh… I think your delicate hands are needed to handle this dangerous situation. Please make haste, your patient might be in a critical condition.

Sincerely yours,

Christian

I attach a picture of my enlarged member and send the message to my kinky doctor Anastasia. Meanwhile my caring hand finishes its job and I reach the peak of my satisfaction. It helps to curb my appetite for the time being but it doesn't even come close to what wonders the mouth or the tight pussy of Miss Steele can do. I close my eyes recalling the fantastic sensations of yesterday, allowing myself a few minutes of bliss until my attorney returns with a doctor and my release papers.

The knock on the door wakes me up from my short nap and a tall, good-looking doctor with blonde hair comes into the room. His name tag reads Patrick Sinclair.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. How are you feeling? Any dizziness or faintness? Any nausea?"

"No, I feel fine, Dr. Sinclair. I just want to get out of here and go home. Can you clear me so I can do that, please?"

He comes close to me and shines his penlight into my eyes, blinding me. "Ok, everything seems fine; I think you could be released this evening, Mr. Grey. I'll prescribe some blood thinners for a week, just in case we missed a blood clot from your concussion; it will dissolve it and carry it out of your bloodstream. You should avoid strenuous physical activity for a few days."

"Define 'strenuous'? Are we talking about no sex?" I ask him in a serious voice, although I can see the humor in this question.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I do mean no sex," he answers, slightly uncomfortable.

"Could I get another opinion? Because the doctor I saw this morning would whole-heartedly disagree." I can't resist messing with Dr. Sinclair; for some strange reason I feel like I have this unexplainable dislike for him. And then I see his eyes spear me with jealousy as I throw my joking remark at him.

"Excuse my curiosity, but what is the nature of your relationship with Miss Steele, Mr. Grey? She's a dear friend of mine and I won't let her end up here in a similar condition to a certain young lady I'm sure you're more than familiar with."

"Dr. Sinclair, I admire your willingness to protect your 'friend', but your accusations are misguided. Miss Steele is very safe with me; no one will ever touch a hair on her head without going through me first. The young lady you're talking about is the real danger and I would be careful what I said if I were you."

"Well, you'd better keep Anastasia safe, because if she ever gets hurt, I will gladly put you back into this bed personally, Mr. Grey."

"Same to you, Dr. Sinclair."

As the good doctor leaves, my attorney comes back in with some clothes for me and a wheelchair.

"Mr. Grey, I've made some progress. Miss Steale agreed to drop the charges if you meet for five minutes with her. The police officers, your security team, and I will be waiting outside all the time, ready to rush in at a moment's notice. I think you should consider this offer."

"Leave the clothes and wait outside while I dress. I'll listen to what she has to say."

He steps outside and I dress myself in haste. I leave the wheelchair as I exit my room to find Taylor and Mr. Sullivan waiting.

"Mr. Grey, you have to use the wheelchair, it's hospital regulation," pipes up my attorney.

"I don't give a damn, I'm not going to let you push me around like some gimp. Now come on, let's get this over with so I can put this behind me and go home."

We take the elevator to the fifth floor and I stop for a moment to collect myself before knocking on her door.

As I step inside she's half sitting in her bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows behind her. Her hands are folded in her lap and she's following me with a frightful gaze. I take a few measured steps, sit down in the chair next to her bed, and lean as far back from her as I can.

"Master… You came," she half whispers, smiling at me sadly.

"Don't call me that, you know I can never be that to you ever again, so stop with the games and tell me what is it that you want? You know that you are finished, as soon as they are done collecting and analyzing the evidence in your apartment they will see you made it all up, so what do you want from me?"

"Christian... can I call you that? I never got to call you that; only Master or Mr. Grey. But she gets to call you that, doesn't she? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, forgive me." large tears start rolling down her bruised cheeks.

"I panicked… You just slipped though my fingers and I was losing you. I didn't know what to do, I just got so mad and, grabbed the vase… Everything just snowballed from there. I'll die without you… Please don't leave me, Christian, please…I love you."

"Amber, I don't know what love is, but this is not love. This is obsession. You need help. I know someone who could recommend a doctor to help you deal with this. I will pay all the fees if you agree to leave me, and those close to me, forever alone. That's the most I can offer you. If you don't take my offer I will take legal action and you will pay the consequences for your lies." I am trying to remain as cool as I can and not give in to my desire to get up and storm out of here as fast as I can.

She's silent for some time, wiping her tears with her hand and contemplating my offer. Finally she speaks.

"Do you really love her?"

I've had enough of her subverting my every effort to help her, so I rise and go toward the door. _Do I love her? Yes, damn it, I do love her._

It's almost a moment of déjà-vu as I reach for the door handle and I am almost expecting to be hit over the head again, but there is no blow coming, just the sound of her question, "What about this?" bouncing off the walls, and a small rectangular piece of paper with grey print on it that stops me in my tracks.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic, you really make my day with your comments.**

 **If I could have a wish this Christmas for my fanfiction stories, it would be to get more feedback. Pretty please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Christian Grey POV.**

A father? Me? Either I must be crazy or I hit my head harder than I thought to be even thinking about this. What kind of father would I be? That child can't possibly be mine. He'd be better off that way.

I slowly come back to her bed and take the small grey picture, her sonogram. For what seems like forever, I stare at the small bean shaped tiny baby with clearly defined head and body.

"This can't possibly be my child… You…you were on the pill. At what point did you stop taking it? ANSWER ME!" I snap at her.

She shrinks in her bed and tries to hide under the covers, shaking. I pull the covers off; her eyes are full of tears.

"Please don't be mad at me…I…I f-for-forgot to take it one day…I didn't mean to...It was an accident," she says in a very small voice.

"An accident?" that sounds so absurd that I don't even have words for it; I suddenly start laughing hysterically. "Accident…Just an accident… 'Ooops' I slipped and fell – that's and accident! And this… Well this is a baby and not an accident. When did this 'accident' happen?"

"A little over three months ago…" she starts wiping away tears from her face.

"And you didn't tell me? You know I will find out if this child is mine, right?" I say almost praying that it's some kind of mistake or just a bad dream.

"Yes…It is…Yours…"

"And what do you expect me to do? Fall on my knee, ask for your hand?"

"I just want you to be part of his life."

"It doesn't seem like you've left me much of a choice in that matter now, does it?" I drag my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Fuck…"

"Do you know the due date yet?" I ask, calming down and lowering my voice.

"Not yet… I'll have the ultrasound tomorrow, I think," she answers with piqued curiosity.

"If this baby is truly mine I want him or her healthy."

"The only danger to this baby is from that crazy girlfriend of yours. You know, she threatened me," she complains through clenched teeth.

"She threatened YOU? You threw a bottle at her and put me in a hospital! Consider yourself lucky that's all she did," I growl back at her.

 _This is news to me; not only did Anastasia talk to her but it also seems she scared Amber._

"I'm tired of this… Can we end this charade now? I want to go home. Considering your state, they might let you off easy. The cops sure will be pissed to be duped though." I rub my hand over my tired eyes.

"I'll tell the truth, just promise you'll keep her away from me." she seems frightened of Anastasia. What could she have done to scare her like this?

"Trust me, I think she wants you to stay away as much as you want her to."

Not long after I left her hospital room, my lawyer called me; Amber changed her statement, all the charges against me were dropped. I even received a reluctant apology from the gorilla officer who held me down. I bet he felt pretty stupid being fooled by as bad an actress as Amber.

There is no way she'll be let off easy, though. And if that baby is not mine, she'll have another thing coming – my wrath!

Finally getting my paperwork done, I'm released from the hospital and free to go home. I just have to break through the barrage of journalists at the main entrance and then a hail of paparazzi nesting at the security gate to the parking lot of Grey House. Bombarded with hundreds of flashes from their cameras we hurry into the bowels of the building.

I'll have to be extra careful when I'm in public now, since I'll probably be staked by the paps for a while. Wouldn't want them to catch the scent of Miss Steele; that would just be the icing on the cake all the yellow press journalists are looking for. The internet would be red hot from spewing pictures of me with my 'other' mystery woman before the dust from my recent scandalous 'secret lover' had a chance to settle.

Stepping off the elevator, I head for my bedroom, taking off my clothes on the way. I turn on my shower and set it on a good hot steam, hoping to wash away the smell of bleach and medicine. Standing under the scalding water, prickling streams pelting my body, the feeling is cathartic. The weight of the day melts from my shoulders and swirls down the drain with the soapy suds. My muscles are uncoiling and relaxing, but it seems all the tension is flowing to my cock, which is rock hard right now… Fuck… A hard fuck is what I need now. I wish Miss Steele was here; I would ram her against this tile wall and fill her soft, tight pussy with my cock.

God, where is my Doctor Steele when I need her? Only she has the medicine that can help me right now.

I dry myself off, put on my smooth silk gown, stroke my hard erection a few times, and go to fetch my phone. I think it's time to hatch a plan for how to smuggle Dr. Steele to see her favorite patient.

I look through my contacts and see that Taylor's already put in Anastasia's number, so I give it a ring.

"Hello?" I hear her sweet voice as she answers the phone.

"Good day, is this Doctor Steele's practice?"

"Um...Yes. Yes it is." I hear her smiling.

"Doctor, I'm afraid my condition has worsened. I was wondering if you make house visits."

"They released you? Already?" she sounds a bit confused.

"Yes. Amber dropped the charges. Somehow she thinks of my life as a game. My head still hurts from her lies. But let's not talk about her now. Anastasia, please tell me you'll come at my place."

"Sure, I'd be happy to visit you at home."

"I live on the corner of Virginia Street and 4th Avenue. Be careful of the paparazzi waiting outside my apartment building. I think it's best if you leave your car in the parking lot on 4th Avenue across the street from Grey Enterprises and then go through the main lobby entrance."

"Yes, then that's what I'll do."

"Use the furthest elevator from the entrance and enter the code 037751* into the panel."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes; you can start preparing for your procedure, Mr. Grey. The Doctor is on her way," she purrs seductively into the phone. "See you soon, Christian."

"Counting every second, Doctor Steele."

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

Right, this is what I was waiting for all day - his phone call. I would have gone to the hospital, but this is much better. Over there I'd have to endure Patrick again.

Looking at the time, I have two more hours until I can go home; I need to think of a good reason to tell Catharine as to why I need to leave now. Especially because I was late this morning and was told off for it too. _I know!_

I go to Catharine's office; she's on the phone and she gestures me to enter.

"Yes, Anastasia? What can I do for you?" Slamming the phone down on her desk she looks me directly in the eyes. Boy, straight to the point. No politeness at all.

"Um, Catharine, you know about the ball on Saturday, right?"

"Yes, I know." Interested, she leans forward. "Why?"

"Well, have you bought your outfit yet?"

"Um...no. Why? Have you?"

"I was thinking of going now to get it. There's a shop on the other side of the town and I have to go before it closes for the day. Apparently they have the best masquerade costumes in Los Angeles, although a bit on the expensive side. Still, I'd like to see if there's something I can afford."

Her eyes sparkle and I know I hit a home run. She would give anything to be the center of attention.

"Oh? What's the name of it?"

"I can't remember off the top of my head but I'll send you a link to their website. You can see what they have."

"Oh...yes, yes, please do that. And you can go now. Go. But don't forget to email me."

"Will do. Thanks Catharine."

I know exactly what she's like. And with a new boss around, I know she would do anything to please him, even if it means dressing up in thousands of dollars' worth of costume.

I leave the office in a hurry, but not before I send Catharine a link of the most expensive masquerade shop in Los Angeles, the one furthest from where we are. I'm almost certain she'll go there first thing in the morning. I can bet on it.

As I drive towards Grey Enterprises to the address Christian gave me, I decide to take a detour to my house and change clothes. I know he'll appreciate his doctor arriving dressed properly.

I enter my flat and, not wanting to lose any time, I quickly discard all my clothes and put on my black garter belt with suspenders. I attach my stockings to it, add my black lace panties on top and put on my heels. Finally I wrap myself in my crème color trench coat. Looking at myself in the mirror, I think there is something missing. I am a doctor after all. I go quickly through my drawer full of screwdrivers, nails, and masking tape until I get lucky and find a red one. I tape a small red cross over my nipples. There! I think I'm ready now.

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I slip into my jeans and take out a bottle of white wine from the chiller and some pickled olives from the refrigerator. I pour myself a glass and wait for Anastasia to show up while I snack.

Approximately half an hour later, I hear the elevator door open and I rush to meet her in the foyer.

Mesmerized, I watch as she slowly walks towards me in her sexy as fuck outfit. She's wearing a crème colored trench coat and black heels with stockings. My eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when she takes off her coat: all she's wearing underneath are black see-though lace panties, a garter belt with suspenders attached to the stockings, and small red crosses over her nipples instead of a bra.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, resting Mr. Grey?" she smiles mischievously at me, licking her salacious, red colored lips, as her sparkling eyes roam over my half-naked body.

"I was resting, just got up to greet you," I answer, smiling back at her and brazenly devouring her body with my eyes.

"How nice, thank you. You look _hot_ , … I better check to see if you have a fever." she places the palm of her right hand over my left cheek and presses her own cheek to my other one.

"Mmmm…yes, warm, but no fever. Let's check your heart rhythm then; it seems to be beating very quickly for some reason…" she giggles and presses her cheek to my heart region. Biting her sexy lip she listens to my heartbeat.

"Are you nervous, Mr. Grey? Your heart is beating fast and your breathing seems labored. I wonder what could be the cause of this."

"Maybe the fact that I want to fuck you right here in this spot." I take a sudden step forward, trapping her against the narrow cupboard in the vestibule. I hoist her up on the counter, she wraps her legs around my waist, and her back is resting against the wall behind her.

"Ohhh…Mmm, yesss… that would explain it." I hook my fingers under her sheer panties, already soaked with her juices, sliding them to the side. Releasing my hard cock from my jeans, I pull a condom out of my back pocket and tear it with my teeth. In one swift move, single-handedly I unroll it over my cock and thrust it deep inside of her.

"Ahhhh…Fuck!" I growl through my teeth, as her silky folds envelop my aching member. I pull back and push hard into her depths again, banging her against the wall.

She moans breathily; her nails rake down my spine and, digging into my back, she pulls me deeper into her as I begin to thrust violently, taking all of her with me. I fist my hand into her hair, revealing her neck; I bite and lick her throat, continuing to fuck her tight pussy.

"Ohh …Fuck…!" I'm about to explode. My cock is twitching and I feel her walls tightening and pulsing, too.

The moment her moans turn into a long whine I let go as waves of pleasure crash around us both. I rest my head on her shoulder, catching my breath while her fingers comb though my hair; we're both panting and trying to regain our breath.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

I stare at the darkness, lying awake, peaceful for the first time in months. Fucking hell…Christian Grey can fuck. It's what he's all about. Although I still have my doubts about being his sub I am certainly thinking about it, seriously this time. Glancing at his lifestyle made me shiver in fear. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions, as he said. I need to experience everything at least once and then make my decision. He is willing to wait for me and that's what I like. Taking me to his bedroom and making love to me for the third…fourth time in the night was amazing. And falling asleep in his arms was…ah…

I roll over to his side, tangle my legs with his, and put my arm over his body, embracing him. He is sleeping peacefully and from the small sliver of light coming through the curtains I observe his face. Perfect. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep again.

* * *

"Get the fuck off…get off…No…don't touch me…no…" I hear Christian in my dream and I mumble too, not sure if this is a dream or not, trying to wake up from my slumber. "Where are you…? Where?... No! No! Noooo!"

The screaming is bouncing off the walls, overpowering the deadly silence and we both jump awake, looking at each other, confused and drenched with sweat.

* * *

 **Hey girls, hope you liked chapter 18! As usual, your feedback is key and I would really be grateful if you could comment even one word as a review! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Christian Grey POV.**

I can see the familiar fear and horror mirrored in her wild eyes. Our chests are rising and falling quickly – a sign of our labored breathing, attempting to suck precious oxygen into our parched lungs. Extending my hand towards her divine face, to brush a sweat soaked lock of her silky hair clinging to her cheek, she suddenly comes alive and lunges herself at me. Her arms circle my neck, nearly choking the already shallow breath out of my throat; she presses her warm cheek against my chest and I can feel the hot dampness soak my skin as silent sobs rack her body.

I cradle her lithe frame against my chest as you would a small child and I brush my hand over her scattered hair, soothing her, kissing the top of her head, pressing my cheek against it.

"Shhhh…I'm here, you're safe… Everything is fine now… it was just a bad dream… Shhh…"

She calms down a little, but doesn't loosen her grip; if anything it only becomes stronger, like she's afraid I'll vanish if she lets go. Her lips brush against my chest, tracing a small portion of the path her tears have taken.

Finally, she utters in a tiny voice: "You have them, too…don't you?"

Should I tell her this? I know she'll freak out…I bury my nose in her hair and inhale her intoxicating smell, releasing it in a deep sigh. "I'm about ten years old. I'm awakened by the creak of the door. It's dark. I smell the stench of cheap alcohol, stinky socks, and sweat before I can see the dark figure come near my bed. Suddenly I feel a calloused, rough hand cover my mouth. It belongs to my…" Beads of cold sweat cover my face and my throat goes dry in an instant.

"No…," escapes my lips – quiet as a single breath. I start shaking from the wave of nausea that hits me. Forcefully untangling her hands from my neck, I jump out of the bed and make a quick beeline to the bathroom just in time to puke my guts out into the toilet.

Wiping my mouth, I turn to the sink to rinse and splash some water on my sweat covered face. I turn the tap off and raise my eyes to the mirror hanging above the sink. My eyes flash to the white-as-a-ghost silhouette reflected before me and I see my past. The fucking bastard is smiling at me with his ugly yellow teeth. I can hear his laughter ring in my ears.

I feel my guts twisting in a knot. My hands grasp the sides of the sink in a vise like grip. My body is trembling like a leaf and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to forget… Forget the thing that I have just unearthed… The horrific forgotten memory buried deep by the mind of an abused ten-year-old boy.

"No… No. NO. NOoo." the fists of my hands smash the mirror above sink. "I fucking killed you… I killed you, you fucking bastard… YOU hear ME?… You're fucking dead…" I slump to my knees, covering my face with the palms of my stinging hands. It smells like iron… I can taste the sticky hot blood running over my face. "You see the blood? It's your blood, you fucking pig… I killed you… I fucking killed you…You didn't…" I'm swinging back and forth on my knees. "…you didn't rape me." I whisper hoarsely and jump backwards as someone touches my shoulder.

It's Anastasia; her tear stained face is in anguish. Her hand goes to her mouth as she sees me.

"Christian! My god, you're bleeding!" she shrieks in her panicked voice. Grabbing the white terrycloth towel hanging at the sink she rushes to her knees and wraps my bleeding hands.

"There's a lot of blood! I need to clean and patch the wound. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere around here?" she asks me while trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks; sniffling, she is trying to concentrate on her task.

"Yeah, under the sink…." coming back from that awful place I was only a second ago, I try to lighten the heavy mood. "What would I do without my Doctor Steele here?" and manage to get a faint smile out of her and a laugh that's half choke, half sob.

"Get up! I need to run this under water; we have to clean your wound." we stand up and she carefully puts my hands under the lukewarm water stream. When the water washes away the blood it reveals several lacerations and scrapes on my knuckles. Biting her lip, she gently, using small tweezers, pinches and pulls out a small shard of shiny glass stuck in the wound. Rinsing the cuts under the water again, she dries my hands and applies some sterilizing alcohol that stings; she then covers it with a large bandage to fully patch me up.

"That should do it for now," she tells me, putting away the first aid kit and running the towel she used under cold water. "You have blood on your face too." she dabs my face with the damp towel, cleaning me up.

I look at her quietly as she does all this and I take her face between my hands, kissing her on the lips. I then slide my hands down her naked body and scoop her in my arms to take her back to bed.

"My angel," I whisper into her hair as I kiss her forehead. Her expression changes slightly and her eyes focus on my face.

"A déjà-vu moment." she says as I lay her down on the bed.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

What do I say? How do I start this conversation? He was raped when he was young? His nightmares surpass mine. How do I console him?

"Don't worry baby," he says, as if he knows what's going on in my head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Come, lie down next to me." It's the only thing I can muster.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this…me...at my worst," he says as he climbs in, "It wasn't my intention."

"Don't say sorry. You're only trying to clear the debris of your past." Yes, that's what this is.

"Only I didn't." he smiles bitterly. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"There's nothing to tell." I try to avoid the subject and turn around. One nightmare per night is enough for both of us. I don't know how my sanity will react to what I'm going to say.

"Ana, it's ok. I heard. I know someone left you. You were looking for them in your dream." he kisses the back of my head, draping his arm over my body. "Was it that bad? Did he break your heart?" he whispers into my hair.

"It's not what you think." I shake my head and turn around to face him.

"You don't have to tell me; it's okay."

I prop myself up on the bed so I am half sitting, making him do the same. I know the words will bring me pain, the one that's always there, reminding me of my guilt but I take a deep breath and start.

"I…I lost my brother…" I ignore the lump in my throat. "….and often search for him in my dreams..." I haven't said these words out loud to anyone in years and hearing myself talk brings back so many memories. I burst into tears and collapse in his arms almost immediately.

"Your brother?" he's perplexed, "…But...You don't have a brother..."

"I do! I do have a brother!" I shout though my sobs. How dare he say I don't!

"Okay…okay… I believe you Anastasia..." his voice is soothing and I give in, crying into his arms, unable to say anything more. This is it. My obsession was lingering in the background, at bay, for a long time but now it's out, ready to hound me and… I don't know if I'm ready for it again.

Christian Grey POV.

"Shhh…It's okay….it'll be okay…I promise. Oh, god, I don't know what I would do if I lost my little sister." I rub my hands soothingly over her back.

"I used to have more siblings a long time ago… not by blood, but sibling nevertheless. There were five of us. Three foster sisters and one brother. Emily was the youngest, only four years old. Martha and her twin brother Jake were both six and Kylie was eight. I was the oldest." I start telling her the story of my childhood to distract her from her own grief and calm her down.

"Our foster parents were a bunch of stinking alcoholics. They kept us like animals, just to get the paycheck each month and spent most of it on booze. He had this old dog chain…would use it to beat us … I always got the most of it trying to protect the others."

"Oh my god, Christian, that's horrible… I'm so sorry." she wipes her eyes with her palms and gazes at me with her sad but stunningly blue orbs.

"One day I couldn't take it anymore…couldn't let him hurt anyone ever again so I snuck out a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him several times before he threw me off his back. I will never forget the look in his eyes as he pulled the knife out and took off after me. And the blood… oh, the blood was everywhere. His foot slipped and he fell down the stairs breaking his neck. My nightmares play out this scene every time, so that I never forget what I did…" a tear rolls down from my left eye as I finish talking.

"It isn't your fault, Christian. You shouldn't blame yourself for what you did. He deserved what he got. Did he…" she stops, not sure how to ask the question, but it's clear what she means. I close my eyes trying to bury that sickening thought deep inside my memory again.

"Yes…I've blocked the memory out of my mind for so long and now it's coming back to me…" I plead with my eyes to end the subject for now.

"I'm so sorry… Everything you had to go through…." she kisses me softly on my lips, brushing her hands over my hair and I kiss her back, tasting the saltiness of my own tears on her.

"Let's try to go to sleep."

Tangled limbs and the rhythm of our synchronized heartbeats and breathing soon lulls us and we drift asleep.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

It's probably very early in the morning when my bladder wakes me up; I desperately need to relieve myself and, trying not to wake him, I slowly untangle our limbs and tiptoe to the bathroom.

The shattered glass is still on the floor, the broken mirror has blood all over it and me, competently bypassing the shards of glass, I sit on the toilet, do my business, and swiftly leave the bathroom, purposely ignoring the whole mess.

As I walk towards the bed I see Christian sleeping on his back with both of his arms stretched above his head and his knee bent slightly outward; his contours can clearly be seen through the silk he is swathed in. What has my attention is the protrusion between his legs, noticeably large and curiously sticking out. What a sight. Not being able to ignore his physique, I gently tug the corner of the silky cover and as if by magic, it easily glides off his body without any snags. His naked glorious body is amazing. In the morning light he looks so peaceful, the translucence that bounces off of him shines on me and through me and...At this very moment I know I want him more than anything in the world. I slowly crawl on the bed, straddling his knees and lower myself down to his hard member, taking a long wet lick from the base of his balls up to the tip. I repeat the same action a few times until I hear his rousing moans. He reaches out to my side and, realising I'm not there, he lifts his head searching for me and the moment our eyes meet in the twilight of the room I take his cock in my mouth, deep, all the way to the base, touching my throat with his head.

"Oh...What are you doing? ...Fuck..." he groans, half asleep as I start bobbing my head, hard and focused, sensing his unyielding cock getting firmer, his veins popping. My aim is clear; I want to taste him, to make him come in my mouth.

'Wait...Arghhh...Fuck, Anastasia...Fuck!" his fingers tangle in my hair and I feel his fists pressing into my head.

"You want to suck me? Arghh..." getting his control back he starts fucking my mouth violently, harder and firmer. "Come on! Argh...Fuck..." a few more strokes and he stills inside my mouth, a surge of warm cum shoots down my throat, and I swallow every single drop of his salty essence.

"Ah...fuck..Ana..." his raspy breathing is calming down. "I haven't been awakened like this..." I look up at him and wipe my lips with the back of my hand, grinning. "…Ever! Come here." he pulls me up next to him and passionately kisses me, his tongue tasting the salty flavour in my mouth. "You are amazing," he whispers.

"And you are..." I notice his cock digging into my thigh and I raise my brows, "hard again...?"

"You didn't think I was done, did you?" stroking himself up and down slowly, just to make sure it's there and it's ready, he smirks. "Come." he takes my hand and leads me off the bed, bending my back so I'm face down on it. I am bent over the bed and I feel his breath on my neck, as he caresses my ear with his lips, whispering slowly. "Are you ready, Anastasia?"

I am naked and wet, giving him head made my juices surge without any control and now, bent with my behind perked up I am almost dripping. Am I ready? Yes, I am! He takes the silk cover from the floor and covers me fully except for my ass, now saturated in my juices; I'm waiting, for his touch...for...anything. Under the cover my breath is making the air hot and humid and it feels confined but all I do is focus on my bare behind. This, not knowing when he will start fucking me, anticipating, is totally making me crazy. And then I feel it. Actually, I hear a wrapper tear and feel his hands on my butt cheeks, spreading them open; his hard cock doesn't need guiding. It's sprung up and it all glides in slowly, making me yelp.

"Mmmmhhmmm..." his growling is steering me to heaven, his cock stretches me and once fully inside, he stops while he digs his claws deeper into my hips. I try to move back but he is holding me firm and starts pulling out slowly when I whimper under the sheet.

"Mmmm...patience..." By now completely out, he slams back inside of me, and then he starts; with each aggressive strike of his cock I yelp. I've been expecting this, his forceful thrusts, and now that he uses every ounce of strength in his body he is brutally fucking me and I fucking love it. I love it! I need a few more strokes to come and sensing my peak, all I do is focus on it when I hear him.

"I feel you...tightening around my cock... Argh...You feel so good, Anastasia."

"Ah…...don't stop..." I whimper; I need him inside, fucking me hard, and he complies. I.. I'm ..ah...the moment I start convulsing I remove the silky sheet that's covering me and try to go back into him to speed up my orgasm but he holds me tight, still violently thrusting into me, somehow extending my peak. I feel waves of pleasure wash over me and I'm lost, wave upon wave of orgasmic beams enveloping my body.


	20. Chapter 20

**Christian Grey POV.**

I collapse on top of her, droplets of sweat running down my back, our hearts beating violently, lungs gulping the hot air saturated with our intoxicating liquid secretions. My body languidly envelops hers; we're lying fused together like that, basking in the rays of morning sun streaming through my bedroom windows. Some kind of commotion, someone entering my flat and heading straight for the bedroom, brings us back to earth. Only Mia, my sister, has the key to my apartment.

"I damn hope you're fucking your public relations rep or did you completely lose your mind?" Mia shouts as she swings open the door.

"Get the hell out! You can't just barge in here like that and invade my privacy, Mia!" I yell at my capricious little sister.

"When your fuck-ups are ruining my life I feel the right to pay you back! Now send the hooker on her way and get dressed, you have a lot of explaining to do," she yells back, banging the door shut.

"Shit! I'm sorry you had to witness that, Anastasia." I pull out of her and help her stand up. "She's just angry and confused; it's practically a base condition for all seventeen year old teens."

Her face is burning red from embarrassment; she's biting her lip. "Christian, I have no clothes except my trench coat that we left on the floor in the foyer."

"Don't worry about that. Here – take this," I hand her one of my large t-shirts and a pair of boxers, while I jump into my jeans and put on a t-shirt, too. We leave my bedroom and find Mia surfing through the TV channels and furiously typing something on her phone. Looking up, she throws Anastasia a disgusted look and I'm surprised when I get an even colder look sent my way. I feel a twinge of shame and disappointment in myself when I realize I probably deserve worse, because now all my carefully kept dirty secrets are coming to light and they're hurting my family too, not just me.

"Why is she still here? And why is she wearing your clothes?" Mia sneers at Anastasia.

"Watch your mouth, young lady! What's gotten into you?" I try to reason with my bratty little sister.

"Oh, really? Sorry, should I call her an 'expensive escort'? Does that sound better? Christian, a girl allegedly pregnant with your child is released from the same hospital you were in yesterday, and what do you do? You go home and fuck some other skank!" she replies with biting sarcasm, but I can hear it masking the hurt in her voice. "We're all affected, you know!"

"Watch your language! Wait, what? Where did you get this?" I can't believe my ears.

"It's all over the news; she announced it to the press as soon as she got released from the hospital. Don't act so shocked when the girls you're secretly screwing decide to screw you back after you dump them. All my friends are talking about it on facebook and twitter!" she waves her phone in the air for emphasis.

"I can't even show up at school today without everyone being like, 'OMG, your brother this, your brother that.' I'm tired of living in your shadow…I swear, sometimes I wish I could tell everyone – my brother is dead, he died before I was even born." she throws it at me accusingly, but right away, the fury in her eyes goes out, extinguished by the unshed tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Her hand cuts out the sting in her voice as she covers her mouth.

"I didn't mean that, Christian…I'm so sorry…" she shakes her head and tries to prevent herself from sobbing as her teary eyes plead for my forgiveness.

Her words were hurtful, but her tears make me feel that I really deserve them, because I'm the one who should be asking forgiveness.

Mia jumps up from the sofa and nearly tackles me to the ground with the force of her bone-crushing hug. Crying openly in my arms now, she reminds me of the loving connection that we share and how I used to console her all those times when she was younger, much younger.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." I rub and pat her back trying to console her. "I'm sorry about my messed up life. That girl, Amber, is just a bitter ex-girlfriend and she has trouble letting me go. Look at my head, she nearly killed me when I told her to stay away from me. I don't really know whether the baby is mine or if this is just another scheme to keep me around. Her attempt to set me up for allegedly assaulting her got a lot of media attention, going from victim to villain; she's trying to earn their sympathy again and shift the focus back to me. I promise you, I'll fix this whole thing up, baby sis." I look at her and wipe a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I turn to Anastasia and notice how she quickly tries to dash the tears from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ana, this is my little sister – Mia Grey. Why are you crying Anastasia?" I don't really know how I imagined this to play out, me introducing my girlfriend to my sister. Maybe clapping hands, squealing from joy, hugging and planning a shopping trip to the mall would be a bit too much, but tears?

"It's nothing, … I'm sorry, just seeing you two having a brother/sister moment like that … Hi, it's very nice to meet you Mia." she collects herself and with a slightly awkward smile on her face extends her hand to my sister, who hesitantly takes it and with a barely polite tone of voice that has just enough awkwardness not to sound hostile, answers, "Uhhh, you too, I guess…"

The TV interrupts us by showing the announcements for the morning news. They're playing the clip of Amber giving her statement to the reporters gathered at the hospital and later being driven off in a black Mercedes. Is that Elena's car? What the hell is she doing picking up Amber?

* * *

 **As usual, I would love to hear your feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, it's been a while right?**

 **Here's the next chapter of my story, I hope you'll like it.**

 **On another note, I wanted to tell you something and right now I need your undivided attention - it's really important -**

 **"Stop waiting for the 'right time.' Success is a numbers game: the number of times you take a shot. "**

 **Love yourself and be free !**

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

What's going on with me? When someone insults me, I am not speechless! I'm never speechless! I give them a piece of my mind! But this time… her words mean nothing. They are not hurting me. It's just a sister watching out for her brother. And who am I to stand between them anyway? They remind me how my life would have turned out if things had been different. Yes, she did barge in on us and yes, it was embarrassing but that's his sister! I would have acted the same if my brother was around. Watching them, I can't stop tears from trickling down my cheeks. My life is really fucked up. I realize now I should let this go. I should set my brother free. It's been too long, all my life. Enough is enough I think. It's affecting me too much. I mean, she just called me a whore and I'm powerless to say anything because of their relationship.

Suddenly I realize she is the least of my worries right now; _I'll be late for work!_ God, I didn't think this through!

"Shit! I mustn't be late for work again!" I look at Christian in panic. "And I have nothing to wear here!"

"Work? Anastasia, you can't go today!" he grasps my upper arms. "Please, I'll call Catharine if I have to..." he's pleading with his eyes. Obviously, I don't want to say more in front of his sister but I don't want to budge. I need my job. I love my job. It's what I do.

"Christian," I take a step back and reach for his hands, now falling into mine. "I'll see you later; it's okay." Mia's eyes are burning a hole in my body while I see his lips go into a straight line.

I know he is not happy but he is not prepared to argue either. He looks at his watch. "I'm going to work, too. I don't know what effect this whole situation will have on my company and I can't take any chances. I have to contain the leak."

He walks into his bedroom and while he's dressing, I use the time to search for my trench coat. Seeing it by the entrance, I grab it and putting it on, I awkwardly wait for him to come out.

"Mia, I don't want you to be dragged into my drama," he shouts as he comes out, all dressed and ready. "You must wait at least fifteen minutes before you leave." standing next to her he's looking into her eyes, making sure she will listen to his instructions.

"Ugh…you're right! I don't want anyone's drama right now! Mine is enough!" she huffs and, taking a magazine from the rack, sits on the sofa, already looking bored.

"Nice to meet you, Mia," I say as we leave but she doesn't reply; perhaps she didn't hear me.

"Please, don't mind her. She's young and ….it's just that. She's young." Christian is embarrassed; his sister's behavior is rude but it's okay, she's seventeen after all.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry." what can I say? I hate your sister? I don't. I understand her. I would love to be able to get mad at my brother's girlfriends, too.

"Taylor should be downstairs, waiting for me," he says as he presses the elevator's call button, "We're going out through the main lobby entrance." Christian talks like a man on a mission. "You should easily slip out unnoticed through the parking lot gate."

"Sure."

Once inside and the doors close, Christian turns to me and strokes my cheek gently with the back of his hand.

"I've had an amazing night, Anastasia."

"Me too." I lift myself on my tiptoes reaching for his lips and seeing him leaning down, too, we kiss softly. I _don't_ want to part with him, ever.

After the kiss, everything happens so quickly. We come out of the elevator and the next moment, I'm picking up my car, heading home, changing into my work clothes, and driving to work. All that in less than thirty minutes. My personal best.

I arrive at my office at half past nine and as I lean back in my chair thinking I've made it, Catharine's voice startles me as she pokes her head in.

"Ana! My office! Now!" she leaves the door open, expecting me to follow her.

 _Shit! I'm in trouble again!_

I do as I'm told and once in her office, I sit down, waiting for my next order, watching her closely. The sparkle in her eyes is confusing me.

"Check this out!" Out of her cabinet comes this ridiculous costume. _She's not serious…is she?_

"So? Do you like it?"

"Yes…Yes I do." Shit, should I be honest? "It's really cool." _Too late now_.

"I thought this would do the trick. You know, for someone in my position, I should really be dressed for the part," she continues.

"But...who is it? What is it...I mean...who will you be?" _This is not time for stuttering, Anastasia!_

"Can't you tell? It's Madame de Pompadour, the official chief mistress of Louis the fifteenth."

"Oh! It's great!" _What can I say? To each her own._

"Did _you_ buy something yesterday?"

"Me? Oh...Um...No. I couldn't find anything suitable. I'll have to keep looking," I say with fake regret in my voice but judging by the false smile on her face, she's happy I didn't find anything.

"Oh! Okay, go now! There's work to do, young lady! I'm sure you'll find something to wear by Friday!"

Free to go, I scuttle out all too happy and I can't help but notice people whispering in the office. I look at Maya and she's talking in hushed tones to three other girls all crowded around her. _What is going on?_ Without drawing attention to myself I stop by the photocopier and fiddle with it, trying to listen in on their conversation, but I manage to make out only certain phrases.

"…she claims she's pregnant with his baby." "… secret affair for a long time.." "Do you think he'll propose?" "Their child will be so cute…" "Do you think he'll show up at the ball with her?"

 _WHAT?_

Arghhh! I want to turn around and scream at them – He's mine! All mine! And that girl, she's nuts! But I can't. I just...Can't!

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

I'm running my fingers over my tie; I know it's straight, her deft little fingers have smoothed it out – I know, it's just a habit of mine. I don't know who is more tense right now, me or Taylor, as we are about to step into the photographers cameras aimed my way. Of course Taylor always looks like he's about to face off with a bunch of armed Mujahedeens. He still occasionally has nightmares of his own from Afghanistan and Iraq. He's damaged, just like me, which is probably the reason I like having him around.

That and the fact that he's the best at what he does. He gets me past all the vultures and into the safety of the waiting car in seconds, constantly scanning the surroundings and assessing the situation; we rush towards my car and immediately drive off to work.

After a short drive, we roll to a stop in the underground parking lot of my office building.

"We're here, Mr. Grey."

As I step out of the elevator all the conversation in the room immediately dies down and I can hear my shoes clacking as I walk on the marble floor, heading towards the conference room. All the buzz about me on the news has attracted every single gossip in the building. I clear my throat and dismiss everyone that has no business being on this floor.

"I don't remember calling a company-wide meeting. Go back to your workplaces, people… while it's still YOUR workplace."

There's a rush of footsteps, mostly women's, headed towards the elevators and staircase, accompanied by hushed whispers. When the rustle has died down I invite the people I wanted to see into the conference room. They are my "crisis management" team as I call them: Regina Martin, head of Public Relations; Tony Castello, head of M&A and the best investment banker Wall Street had to offer; Caroline Newman, head of Legal, along with my lawyer, Frederic Sullivan; and of course, Garry Stevens, head of Accounting.

"Please sit," I begin the meeting as I take my own seat at the head of the table, "And you can start now, Regina." The pressure of the last few days is showing on her face as are the uncountable cups of coffee I'm sure she's been drinking; she's nearly twitching in her chair with all the questions and things to report.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. The media is going crazy over the statement Miss Steale gave today to the press. Your name is coming up on the search engines more times than Rihanna, Chris Brown, and Lindsay Lohan put together. The number of tweets, re-tweets and facebook messages is growing every minute. I don't have enough people to scan through all the media sites and blogs that mention you. Reporters are calling practically non-stop; Denise Wilkins, who first broke the story about you and Miss Steale in the hospital, is asking for an exclusive. She said her chief editor on channel Five is ready to write a check for a hundred and fifty thousand if you give them the scoop. It's two hundred and fifty thousand if you agree to get on their evening talk show together with Miss Steale." Her ability to say so many words with one breath and so quickly has always amazed me.

"Take a breath Regina," I crease my brow, "What I'm wondering is, how much are they willing to pay Amber just for her side of the story."

"Caroline, find out what kind of legal trouble Miss Steale's brother has gotten himself into. I know there's been a court hearing last week in Las Vegas. Find out if he might be in need of money… Hell, find out about all her close relatives. I want full reports, ask Taylor and Johnson to help you with those. We need gag orders and look into all the charges you can press. In other words, prepare the stick, Miss Newman."

"Will do, Mr. Grey, but what about Miss Steale herself? I'm sure her actions have breached the contract agreements, so we have grounds to sue." Caroline and Mr. Sullivan exchange nods of agreement about the possible course of legal action.

"I could hurt her more by suing her on a different ground than breaching her contract agreement. But at the moment, I don't want to prosecute the possible mother of my child. Let's just wait until the results come back. And I would rather not risk the media finding out about the contract in the first place."

"So it's true then? What's our official statement, Mr. Grey?" Regina jumps right in and keeps talking without pausing even to let me answer. That woman is a firecracker; there's just no stopping her and only one thing quicker than her talking is her making up bullshit stories faster than the speed of light.

"Should we spin some kind of story about how you two met and how hard it was dating in secret and the pressure just became too much for Amber so she acted out when you decided that it's best to end the relationship? At the same time news of becoming pregnant and the hormones associated with that made her commit some irrational steps. But you are very happy with the news about being a father and will probably seek to reunite with Miss Steale… Oh this is brilliant, we can put a very positive spin on this!" She claps her hands, the spark back in her eyes, and she's all fired and ready for another twelve rounds without any sleep. "What about a surprise engagement? You could ask for her hand at some upcoming function," she clicks her fingers, "The masked ball, that could work, we'd have to invite some journalists of course."

"NO!" my palms land on the glass surface of the table with a loud thud and I shoot up from my chair, making it fall over. "None of that! She might be the mother of my child, but she will never be my wife. Am I clear? No stories and no fucking reporters at the ball!"

My sudden outburst has stunned Regina, but like any good journalist she recovers quickly. "B-but why? This would smooth everything over very nicely; it could all be fictitious, just playing for the cameras. Nothing makes better PR for a businessman than the image of a happy family man." I have to admit, no one else would even dare ask me that question.

"Because I have feelings for someone else." Did I just say that out loud? I practically said I'm in love with Anastasia. Shit… I'm in love... "No more questions, don't push your luck, Regina. My official statement for now is 'No comment.' The media have invaded

deep enough, I don't have to narrate it for them, too.

"Now, before I was interrupted I wanted to give the other part of my instructions for Mr. Stevens. Garry, set up a little discretionary fund for the family members of Miss Amber. I'd say about five million should be enough for now. That will be the carrot. Frederic, you'll be presenting them with their choices; contact them and politely ask to refrain from any commentary to the press. Set up a personal meeting with each one of them for this evening or tomorrow. I want to see the reports on them before I give the final ok."

"Understood, Mr. Grey, will do." they nod their heads in agreement. No one else seems to have any more objections to my plan, so I move on to the next piece of business.

"Tony, ok… don't sugar coat anything, just tell me… how bad is the fallout? How are the company stocks doing?" I grit my teeth, trying to prepare myself for the worst case scenario. Well, technically the worst case would be the stock going to zero, but that's pretty much impossible. A drop of about 30 percent, that's what I fear, it would be bad, but still manageable. A five billion dollar loss would be a very steep price to pay for this scandal; anything more and the company might go bankrupt.

"There were some fluctuations and the stock didn't perform as well as normal, only a 1.3 point increase, definitely not the best day for Grey House, but acceleration has slowed significantly, net worth as of now is 15,913 billion." He is looking at the graphs on his tablet, with a slight concern on his face.

Did I just hear him right? Increase… how is that possible?

"Did you just say increase? I feared a catastrophic fall, and you're saying we made 13 million dollars since yesterday? I'd consider that a good day; why aren't you happy about that?"

"Yes, but the growth has slowed significantly compared to last week; the stock slowed down nearly three times. That's not a good sign in the long run."

At that moment Silvia, my assistant, knocks on the conference room door and says I have a call waiting in my office. It's from Elena.

"Meeting is over! You all know what to do." I storm out of the room, heading for my office.

I pick up the phone and shout in the receiver _"You fucking bitch!"_ At least that's how I hear it in my head, but really my voice sounds below zero when I speak.

"Elena," I hiss.

"Christian, my darling, so nice hearing your voice. I'm sorry to bother you at work, I know how busy you are, but I have someone here who wants to talk to you," she murmurs in her snake-like voice, trying to convey what a caring friend she is.

"What about? I'm not sure I want to talk to anyone right now." Actually, I think I'm completely sure they are the last people I want to talk to, but I'm trying not to be a complete asshole.

"Oh, Christian, don't be so grumpy, aren't you excited by the great news?"

"I'm so excited that I think I should have my attorney present," I snarl, the sarcasm dripping from my every pore. I take a deep breath, holding it in, trying not to let this jumble of emotions cloud my judgment.

"Christian, we're actually celebrating today! Our beautiful girl was released from the hospital and she's carrying a new life inside of her, isn't this wonderful news?"

"You'll have to excuse me, but I'm not exactly in a celebratory mood," I say coldly. "Put Amber on the phone." when I hear Amber's voice saying hello, I lose it. "Why the hell did you tell the press about the pregnancy? Looking to get famous? What were you thinking?" I'm so angry that I can barely contain myself.

"I said that, because it's the truth. _I am_ carrying your child, me – not her. Not that bitch!"

"Don't you fucking dare call her that!" _So it was all just to hurt Anastasia?_ This is unusual to me, being manipulated like that; they now know my one weakness and they're trying to use it against me. I can't let them, I have to calm down and keep my emotions in check from now on.

"So, what now? How do you imagine everything going? I ask you to marry me, slip a massive diamond ring on your finger and we live in a posh suburban house, happily ever after? I play your loving husband and you pretend to be my devoted wife? Ha-ha, sorry, this is one role I have never envisioned in our role-play repertoire," I laugh ironically.

"I…I just want my child to have a father. I know what it's like to grow up without one."

"IF this is my child, I'll make sure of that."

"It is yours."

"I'll need definite proof. We'll do a prenatal paternity test, there is one called SNP Microarray and it's non-invasive, but almost 100% accurate and you can do it today. This is not negotiable, Amber. And one more thing – no more interviews to the press."

"Okay. Um.. Christian? I may be in trouble with the police for …um..lying. Please promise me you'll take care of the baby if I'm taken away." she whispers into the handset.

"I'll get Silvia to book an appointment for you. She'll let you know the details." I slam the receiver down into its cradle, taking my frustration out on this innocent electronic device. What games is she playing now? She can't be seriously thinking she'd go unpunished after all she's done?

In one last attempt to regain control on my life, I decide to take Anastasia to meet my family tonight. I want them to meet her before all hell breaks loose. Right now, everything is focused around this baby and it casts a shadow over her. She's the one that makes my world spin. Not Amber! And if it turns out that the baby is mine then, as I told Amber, I will make sure I take care of it.

I pick up the phone again and dial her number. Fuck, how does she make me need her so much?

"Ana."

"Christian, hi." Her sweet voice calms me down immediately. "How are you?"

"Much better, thank you." I pause briefly. "Ana, are you free tonight?"

"Tonight? Yes, I am. Why?" she replies innocently.

"I'd like you to meet my parents."

"Isn't it... I mean…isn't that a bit too soon?"

"Well I won't be asking you to date them, yet." I try to lighten the mood and I hear her smiling uncomfortably.

"Oh …"

"Good!" relieved, I sigh inwardly. "I'll pick you up at eight o'clock."

"Eight o'clock," she repeats. "See you later, then."

I hang up and immediately dial my mother's cell number.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"Don't you 'mom' me, Christian, I want to know what's happening with your life! It's all over the news and we're the last to find out?" she seems livid. "Are we going to be grandparents or not?" she takes a deep breath and is about to continue with the scolding when I interrupt her quickly.

"I'm coming tonight for dinner and I'm bringing someone with me. I'll tell you all about it then."

"Who are you coming with? Not the pregnant girlfriend, are you? Christian, she is..."

"Mother! Enough!" I cut her short again. "Not her, it's someone else."

"Well who, then?" she's insistent.

"I'm going to introduce her to you tonight. Stop being so impatient."

"Mia's met someone and wanted us to meet him tonight, too. You wouldn't mind them coming, would you?"

"Do whatever you wish. I'll see you tonight at eight."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story, and for keeping me company in here!**

 **Please do leave me your feedback, and if you want to hear from me from time to time, do subscribe to my newsletter**

 **alexandraiff dot com**


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**Well girlies, this is the final chapter.**

 **As usually, if you like the story please do leave me your feedback, and don't forget to subscribe to my newsletter at**

 **alexandraiff dot com**

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

I slide into my red stilettos just as the doorbell rings. I glance at myself in the full length mirror again; I have never felt this red silk dress to be more suitable than tonight. It glides down my body and yet, it's not too tight on me. Free flowing.

I walk to the door and open it slightly, and lean on the frame, allowing Christian to fully absorb me. The fire I feel between my legs from this morning is still there, crackling.

"Wow… you look… amazing!" his eyes wander all over my body.

"Thank you." I smile and invite him in, pointing to the living room.

"I...I think I am speechless."

"Oh, please, it's only a dress." I pull him inside and close the door behind him. "How was today, Christian? How are you?" I ask, concerned.

His hand glides around my waist, stopping at my lower back, but his fingers are still wandering, trying to feel me under the dress. It's the silk. It makes grown men yield in front of it. He leans closer and mumbles against my cheek. "All the better for seeing you."

I kiss him and pull back.

"I'm serious, how are you? There was a lot of news about you on the TV and internet."

"Don't listen to the news. It's all lies. You know that."

"Yes, I do. Christian …"

"Please…" he's nibbling deliciously on my ear. "Let's discuss that later. Now, I want to taste you..."

Pressing his body full-length against mine I feel his protrusion though my silk dress; a quiet moan escapes my lips while I press harder against it.

"Get ready to be ravaged." his breathing is becoming ragged and, even though I feel my juices surging, I step back, alarmed.

"Now?" I'm all dressed up, my hair is perfect and so is my makeup. As much as I would love something to happen now, it's just not convenient.

Seeing my distress, he grins charmingly.

"Well, we can always do it later."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." I smile.

I believe my panties are soaked and as I sit in the car I feel the dampness even more. Christian's bulge is not going down and I see him rubbing himself from time to time.

"I hate to say this but," I lean my head on the car seat and look at him, wanton, "I'm drenched."

"Fuck, Anastasia, don't do this to me. My cock is hard as it is."

He fixes his jeans better to allow himself more space inside and I smirk mischievously.

He reaches out with his hand while glancing at me and then back at the road, and slowly starts caressing my leg, pulling my dress up very smoothly and, reaching the apex between my legs, his fingers run over my damp panties.

"Fuck, you _are_ wet." he pulls them gently aside and with the pads of his fingers he rubs my wetness in, dipping them and…

"Christian!" the car dangerously swerves on the road and I scream. He quickly turns the steering wheel and straightens it.

"Watch where you're driving, please!"

"I am!" he is shocked too but he's not learning his lesson. "You do it. You touch yourself," he orders in a raspy voice.

"It's too dangerous," I state and reach out for his cock, stroking him through the jeans and whispering into his ear.

"But know this: I am wet, and needy for you, and at the end of the night... I'll probably be begging."

"You will." frustrated, he slightly moves away from my lips brushing his ear and glances at me. "I promise you that."

Meeting his mother and father didn't go according to my plan. Everything seemed so... normal. I guess I was expecting...actually, I don't really know what I was expecting because, well, I haven't met anyone's parents before. Huh. I don't know why I give so much meaning to it. It all went great. His mother is such a lovely woman. Although, I must say, I didn't expect to see Mia there.

"Nice to see you again, Mia." I smile and hold out my hand for her to take. I wonder if she still blames me for Christian's situation.

"Hello." she shakes my hand coolly but her excitement is palpable. Wow. She can be nice. And smiling too.

"Christian, this is Gordon, my boyfriend." she turns to him. "Gordon, this is my infamous brother, Christian." and of course, she looks at me. "And his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Gordon." Christian shakes his hand.

"Yeah, likewise." he looks at me and smiles. "I'm Gordon."

"This is Anastasia." Christian affectionately wraps his hand around my waist and guides me to my chair which is directly opposite Gordon's.

Not wanting to share information about his life, especially not in front of Mia's new boyfriend, Christian is in the kitchen with his parents, possibly discussing his current affairs, while I'm here at the table, sitting across from Mia and Gordon.

"How old are you, Anastasia?" Gordon asks.

"I'm twenty-four. You?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh, I thought you were the same age as..." I shake my head. "Never mind. Where did you two meet?"

"Fate brought us together," Mia interjects, grinning. "We were both waiting for a coffee at Starbucks and gave the same name to the barista. So when she shouted 'Coffee for Orange' we both went for the same cup." They look at each other lovingly.

"Orange?" I'm confused.

"Yeah, just to save me time... and confusion. There are many Gordons around Los Angeles, did you know that?" Gordon explains, smirking. "And apparently, Mias, too. Orange is just funny."

"So unbeknownst to us, we were both using the same word," Mia exclaims, grinning.

"Oh, I see." I awkwardly smile while looking toward the kitchen, hoping for Christian to save me.

"Ana, forgive me for asking, but do I know you from somewhere?" Gordon surprises both me and Mia with his question.

"Um...I don't think so." this is unexpected. Do I know him? I don't know. He seems oddly familiar too but fuck knows. I hope I haven't slept with him. Wait...no I haven't. I've never been that drunk in my life.

"Where do you work?" he asks and now Mia is all ears. She wants to know that too.

"At Virtual Encounters Ltd." I see the worried look on Mia's face and I'm trying to save the situation. "Gordon, I'm sure you've mistaken me for someone else. I never forget names or faces."

"Maybe." he's looking intently at me, still trying to remember, I can tell. His eyes...god, his eyes are so familiar.

"Um...Ana, I'm sorry about this morning." Mia's trying to change the subject.

"It's okay, Mia. Don't worry." _Thank god!_ Gordon was really not letting it go.

"Hey, you know what?" Gordon's asks, excited. "Why don't you all come to my house tomorrow for brunch?" he kisses Mia on the cheek. "It's Saturday and I'll get to serve you food at my parents' house!"

"Oh my god! Gordon, am I going to meet your parents?" Mia is squeaking.

"Yes, why not. If they're around, you will."

At that moment Christian walks into the dining room.

"What's that, Mia?"

"Gordon invited us for brunch tomorrow at his parents' house. They live on Riviera Drive in Laguna Beach, overlooking the sea."

 _Wow! That's one of the wealthiest areas in southern California._

"Do they?" Christian makes a mental note, I'm sure of it. I guess Mia chose right. "That's great." he looks at me. "You don't have any plans for tomorrow morning, do you, Anastasia?"

Everyone is staring at me now and, fuck, I guess I have no choice.

"Um...no, I don't."

"Then it's a deal!" Christian smiles.

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

The light from the front door disappears as we drive off in the dark of the night.

"Did you have a good night, Anastasia?"

"Yes, thank you." her little voice makes me so weak, every time.

"I overheard some parts of your conversation while I was in the kitchen. Gordon said he knew you?" _What the fuck is up with that?_

"Yes, but I think he's mistaken me for someone else. I would have remembered him."

"Well, let's put it this way, I'm glad we're going to his house tomorrow. If he's going out with my baby sister I need to know who he is." It's in my nature to be overprotective, especially of my little sister.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Christian. They're in love, that's all that matters."

"Yeah...I know that feeling very well."

I nod and continue driving, trying to ignore the pulsating in my jeans. Anastasia has been driving me crazy all night. I cannot wait until we get to my apartment and fuck. I glance at her and my eyes linger on her plump lips... slowly going down to her breasts. I don't think I will make it to my home. Seeing my eyes roving her body, she licks her lips delectably and I see her breasts rising higher. Fuck! She knows what I'm thinking. And that's my green light! I reach over, slowly pulling her knees apart and while my fingers search for her silken femininity, my heart immediately starts racing.

"Christian, we...aren't... oh.." her words stray and her head lolls back as my fingers move deep inside of her.

"All fucking night I've wanted to touch you. I'm not waiting another fucking second!" I growl.

Her knees open wider voluntarily as she tries to stretch herself open to my touch. The fabric of her dress rides up, giving her a look of wanton pleasure in the front seat of my car and, just as quickly, I take my fingers out of her and lick her juices off.

"I want you, Christian..." letting me know in one breath that she's given in to temptation and is there, on the edge.

"Show me how much," I say and reach down; opening my fly, my hard cock springs out from between the zipper. She's wilfully looking at me and as I reach for her face, my hand brushes her cheek and she tilts her head into it. I see her getting ready, licking her lips as my fingers twine in her lovely hair and I pull her inexorably to me. She kisses my cock, giving it a slow, wet lick and I ease off the gas, slowing down. The road seems dark and vacant but one can never be too sure so I find an abandoned place and stop. I've got my hand on her head and I feel her slowly taking every inch of me, using her tongue and twirling it under the tip.

I'm gradually picking up speed, jerking her head up and down with my grip firmly in her hair and...I feel the back of her throat. Fuck! Even when I think I have control, she makes me tremble and I growl. My God, this woman knows how to please me. I'm so close to filling her dexterous mouth with my seed. Fuck!

I pull her head back and look at her beautiful face. A trickle of drool and pre cum connects us like a lone strand of silk and I can't wait any longer. I pull her across the gearshift and out of my door, straight into my arms. My hand yanks her dress up and with a single savage motion I rip her panties open at the crotch.

"Hold on to me," I growl.

She clings to me as I push her against the car. I get a wrapper from my pocket, tear it with my teeth and roll the condom on my cock. My still exposed member is jutting out of my trousers and I guide it to the tatters of her panties and then past, into her soaking pussy.

"Ahh... Fuck, Anastasia, you are so wet..."

My mouth finds hers and as I begin to punish her body with my thrusts, I start kissing her all over. I hear her ragged breathing and subdued moans as her body is pinned against the car. She's tightening around me, I feel her driving me over the edge of my own explosion and I cannot hold it anymore, I disintegrate, thrusting, my semen filling every crevice of her insides.

"Fuck... Anastasia!"

As I spurt out my spawn I feel the orgasmic waves crushing into her body, convulsing over me, linking us together in the darkness, allying our bodily fluids and everything we have.

The drive home is quiet. She grips my arm and seems to fade into sleep as the miles pass by much more slowly as we follow the speed limits. My mind is in turmoil, but my thoughts are clear.

Nothing will be allowed to ruin what we have.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

It's early in the morning when I open my eyes and the first thing I'm aware of is our naked bodies, our limbs, knotted together, both of us holding on to the other.

"Your eyelashes are fluttering on my chest." Christian's raspy voice merges reality with my dreamlike state. "Are you okay?"

I look up at him but his eyes are still closed and he has a content smile on his face.

"Just counting my blessings."

He tightens his grip around my body and lifts his sleepy head, his dark pools locking mine in place. "You should stop doing that and sleep." he pushes his knee between my legs and moves his thigh in. "Unless..."

The sound of the doorbell surprises us both and we look at each other.

I see the time on the bedside table. "Nine o'clock on Saturday morning?"

"I have no idea who that is." Slowly, he untangles our limbs and gets out of bed, searching for his slacks and t-shirt. Having found them on the floor he dresses and goes out of the room. "I'm coming!" he shouts.

I hear the front door opening, Christian talking with someone, then the door closes again. And silence.

"Christian? Who was that?" In a moment I see him walking into the bedroom, looking at a letter he's holding in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"A special delivery letter." he looks at me with doom. "It's from the hospital."

My heart starts pumping adrenaline within seconds. Slowly, I take a deep breath and try to act as if nothing is happening but, deep down, I know this affects me much more than I think.

"The paternity test?"

"Yes." he sits down on the bed, staring at the envelope.

"Christian," I put my hand on his shoulder, "Whatever it says in there, it's okay."

He doesn't respond. We sit in silence for a moment before he makes up his mind and with new-found resolve, he opens the envelope, takes the letter out, and starts reading it.

I observe his face for a hint of what it says but he's holding on to his impassive look for a while. And then, I see his chest rising slowly; he's trying to calm himself down and he closes his eyes tight, frowning.

"I fucking knew it! The baby is not mine!"

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me with such force, we both fall back on the bed.

"You know what this means, Anastasia?"

"What?"

"The fucking bitch fucked someone else while she was with me, so I have to check myself as soon as possible."

"But once I do that," he mumbles over my lips. "I'm going to start making babies with you!" he nips my bottom lip. "You think you are up for it?"

"Babies?" I wriggle free from under him and shout while running away, "Not today you're not! We have to go to Gordon's house for breakfast, remember? And if we don't go now, we'll be late." I regard him from afar, smiling. "Besides, you're going to have to catch me first!"

Laguna Beach… wow.

Gordon's house is like in the movies. On the way here, once we entered the property walls, we drove at least a mile through lush landscape and past a sports court before arriving at his house. Trying to impress both Christian and Mia he leads us through the main entrance so we can see the opulence and money his parents invested in their home. I'd be worried if all this already belonged to such a young man but apparently not yet; as an only heir, without any other siblings, eventually it will happen.

From almost every window we've seen views of the sea. At the back, in the open space living area is the sun room, but he led us further, onto the beach, by their own private dock, only a few steps down from the terrace. A true paradise. And of course, this is where we had our breakfast.

His parents aren't here but there is enough staff to serve twenty guests, so I guess he really is the millionaire boyfriend every young girl dreams of.

"Aren't you going to eat that last piece of pancake, Christian?" Gordon asks inquisitively but Christian just pushes the plate away from him. We've been here for almost two hours, had breakfast and, as the time went, Christian became quiet, reserved. Now, he's stopped talking altogether.

I noticed it. I'm not sure if Mia did, too, but I only hope Gordon didn't. It would be very awkward to know one of his guests is building a wall of silence in his own house. Especially when he's such a good host; he really tried to make us feel at home.

"Christian, I think it's time to go. The masked ball is today and I need to get ready for it." I try to lighten the situation. There's a certain pressure building up inside of him and I can certainly feel it.

"Already, Anastasia?" Gordon leans forward and gently touches my upper arm, more as a kind gesture than anything else, but it makes Christian twitch and he ever so slightly tilts towards me, like, trying to save me from whatever. I must admit, Gordon's insistence that he knows me didn't help, either. Why on earth would he insist on knowing so much about me when Mia was sitting right there? It's like I was more interesting to him than his girlfriend. "Just trying to remember," he says. She didn't mind though, she was on her phone the whole time; occasionally they would kiss but it was clear that Gordon's focus was on me. Asking every possible question while Christian was like a hawk, watching. One thing I know, it was NOT a good feeling.

"Yes, Gordon, I think it's time. Thank you for the lovely breakfast. Again, your house is amazing." I move back just enough so he can let go and he smiles kindly as he does.

"My god, Anastasia, one of these days I will remember, I have the memory of an elephant you know, and when I do, I'll..."

"I think that's enough, Gordon!" Christian cuts him off, standing up in frustration. "If she says she doesn't know you, I think you should respect that!"

"Christian, it's okay." I take his hand and hold it tight, trying to pacify his outburst.

"No, it's _not_ okay!" he looks at Gordon. "He's been talking about it all morning. I think you should leave it!"

"I...I'm terribly sorry, Christian. I didn't know I was such a pest." Gordon is mortified. "Please, Anastasia‚" he turns to me and places his palm on his chest, slightly bowing, "I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies. I..I didn't know it was bothering you..." looking embarrassed and crimson red, I kind of feel sorry for him.

"It's okay, Gordon, it's fine, really." I squeeze Christian's hand, signalling with it to stay put. "We should be heading home, anyway."

"What's going on in here?" out of the internet daze Mia joins the conversation. I should have known; at her age, she was probably giving a full commentary about Gordon's house to her friends.

"We're heading home, Mia. Are you staying or coming with us?" Christian sharply asks her.

"Staying," she replies coolly and buries her head into her phone even deeper.

The walk back to the front door is awkwardly quiet. We shuffle through the large house and finally reach the entrance when, as Gordon opens the door, an older couple is standing there, about to come in.

"Mother! Father! I'm so glad you're back!" Gordon sounds relieved. "Just in time to meet my friends."

"Friends?" his mother is looking questionably at us. "I thought you had your new girlfriend over today for breakfast. Is this her?" she regards me from top to bottom and I feel Christian's hand wrapping around my waist, clearly showing whom I belong to.

"Um...no." Gordon smiles awkwardly. "Mia is still at the table, having breakfast. This is Anastasia, and Christian. He's Mia's brother." he accentuates the word brother and I think it's because Christian is in the news all this week. "This is my mother, Maria, and, right behind her is my father, Olivier."

"Nice to meet you, darling." his mother quickly shakes my hand and then Christian's and gives Gordon a big hug. I look away from them and now I have Olivier, Gordon's father, standing right in front of me.

" _Olivier!_ Oh my god! I can't believe it!" I hear Christian's surprised and very loud voice. He instantly removes his hand from behind me as he embraces Gordon's father.

"Christian Grey! You fucking mother fucker!" Olivier exclaims equally loudly. "I haven't seen you in years!"

They do a man hug, then hold each other at arm's length, looking into one another's eyes.

"How are you, man? I hear you've been in some deep shit lately! Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, don't believe everything you hear, Olivier. I'm fine. In fact, I'm great!" he turns to me, pulling me closer. "This is Anastasia, my girl." he grins.

"Ana." Olivier's eyes grab hold of mine. "What a lovely name! Nice to meet you, little one." Olivier says in a low, dominating voice.

"Uh-uh, she is MY little one, Olivier," Christian reprimands him playfully.

 _Fuck me!_ I don't understand a thing that's going on in here.

"Nice to meet you, Olivier." I turn to Christian, "You know each other?"

"Father, you never said you knew Christian Grey?" Gordon takes a step forward and joins our conversation, leaving his mother frowning with her head tilted and baffled, too, at this new revelation.

"Well, we...we worked on a project together a while ago," Olivier says and, changing the subject swiftly, he continues, "And you, Gordon, are dating his sister? Good for you, son! Good for you!" he pats his son's back.

"Come on, I want you to meet her." Gordon grins, proud of his achievement. "Christian, why don't you stay for a little while longer, I'm sure you have plenty to talk about with my father."

"Yeah, Christian, stay. I would love to know what you're up to," Olivier restates the invite.

"We can't. We have to go. Some other time, definitely! Now I know where you live, you old bastard!"

"Yeah, I'll probably move by the time you come back!"

Christian and Olivier shake hands again and pat each other's shoulder affectionately and we leave, the door closing behind us.

"How do you know him?" I say once we're clear of the house.

"He's one of the best Doms in LA. Taught me how to be one. Showed me everything there is to know. I didn't know he had a son, though. He never mentioned it before. Anyway, I trust that man with my life," he says, "His son, on the other hand, I don't. Come on, let's take you home."

* * *

 **Christian Grey POV.**

"I am NOT" – my breath is like fire as my fists pound the punching bag – "going to LOSE HER!" my heart is racing and though I know I will need to get ready soon, I have to put my anger and ... what is it? Fear? ... to productive use.

Ripping the gloves off my hands I pick up my cell. Taylor's name, always near the top of my recent calls list, lights up my screen as my finger punches it to make a call.

"Mr. Grey."

"Find me everything you can on Gordon Bachman! I want to know everything from the moment his dad first got a hard on with his mom to what he did this afternoon after I left his house."

I can hear Taylor taking notes and then a pause. "Christian, this is the son of Olivier Bachman, right? What if..."

"GODAMMIT TAYLOR!" I rage at him. My inner mechanism for restraining myself seems utterly broken at this moment. I cannot stand the idea of having anyone being an obstacle between me and the answers I must have. "Get every piece of background you can on Gordon and call me the MOMENT you have anything. Is that understood?!" I bark.

"Yes, Sir," he says with a crisp formality that conveys exactly how clearly he gets how important this is to me. He may not know why, but I trust Taylor to act as though his life depended on it.

"And another thing, tell Sullivan to file a lawsuit against Miss Amber Steale. If she doesn't agree to move to another state within a day, tell her she'll rot in prison for the rest of her life! I don't want to see her or hear of her ever again! Make sure he is clear about that! That liar is going to pay for the grief she caused me!"

I hang up the phone and nearly throw it across the room, stopping myself only as my arm pulls back to launch it. Instead I put it on the counter and check the clock. Good, I have time to shower and change.

The hot water helps relax my muscles and gives my mind time and insulation from the world long enough to let me wonder why I have to know this. Why is my anger at the idea of losing Anastasia so uncontrollable? This isn't like me. I'm normally so detached as people come and go in my life without any regrets.

Yet with Anastasia, I cannot stand the idea of losing her. With my head under the shower stream, it hits me like one of the punches I was just unleashing on the heavy bag – I have fallen for her. Too deep.

My costume for the night is laid out, but rather than put it on too quickly, I drop the towel and let the air dry my skin. Walking around nude in my own home is not some private expression of counterculture, it lets my senses breath and accept the light and air they are normally deprived of.

I pull a bottle of water from the fridge and look at the clock again. It's been almost two hours since I called Taylor and still nothing. Moving to the bed where my costume is laid out, I begin to pull the black leather on over my skin. The leather pants slide on and I have to pull and adjust my manhood before closing the zipper. I cover my bare chest with a white t-shirt, and over it I put my short leather jacket with bright steel studs around the collar.

My black leather boots are by the door and I realize it's time to pull them on. Sitting down, my cell phone starts going wild across the room. Throwing the boots aside I pick it up and my chest tightens when I see Taylor's name on the screen.

"I've got something, sir," he says.

"Tell me," is all I have the patience to say.

"I found something in Gordon's history. Deep in his early childhood medical files there are some discrepancies. His birth certificate was issued in Mexico, allegedly he was born when his parents were travelling through South America. But there were no documents of him ever having crossed the border as a baby or receiving the standard inoculations he would have had if he were born abroad."

"So you think it's forged? He's not really Olivier's son?" I ask, trying to process it all.

"Well, his medical history is almost non-existent before the age of 4, when he was brought to the hospital with severe anemia," Taylor answers as quickly as he can. "His spleen was very enlarged and ruptured, compromising his immune system in a major way. He needed emergency bone marrow transplants and blood transfusions or otherwise he would have died. What's interesting is that the parents weren't suitable donors and they used some guy off the street who turned out to be a perfect match."

"But the hospital would have had to get the donor's information. Who the hell was this guy who just so magically appeared and was a perfect match?" I ask, starting to feel like this is leading me down a rabbit hole.

"Of course his info was all bogus, but the hospital had saved samples of the blood and marrow that was used to save the boy's life. I called the hospital and managed to get a DNA sample from that."

The line went silent for a moment. I can tell Taylor is hesitating to tell me something. "Spit it out Taylor, for fuck sake!"

"I matched the DNA sample to the national criminal database and found the real name and background of the donor. Turns out, the donor has a record. But more importantly, the hospital confirmed the donor was the real father of Gordon." Taylor paused, letting me soak all this up.

"And there's one more thing, Sir. There was a very peculiar marriage license issued in our donor's name to a woman by the former surname of Steele, Mary Elizabeth."

"Fuck," is all I can say. The tumblers in my head have stopped moving and I can see the connections perfectly clear. "Good work, Taylor," I say and hang up.

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

I knew the costume I bought a long time ago would be a good one for the masked ball. One thing I failed to remember is that I have put on little bit of weight so that now I can't put it on. I'm struggling for an hour and I know Christian is due to arrive any minute. If I don't hurry I won't make it on time.

I look at myself in the mirror; half of my body is in the extremely tight cat suit pants and half is outside, looking like an overflowing mass of fat. Huh, I don't have any fat but wearing this suit, I'm beginning to doubt that. Ugh.

The sound of the doorbell rouses me from the struggle and I shriek unintentionally.

"I'm not ready!" I wanted Christian to see me dressed but now he's the one who's got to help me get in the costume. I run to the door and peaking from behind it, I open it.

"Get in, I'm not ready yet!" I suddenly stop, gaping at the man in leather outfit standing outside my door, looking like a hard core musician.

"Are you wearing your costume, Anastasia? Let me see it." he doesn't notice me staring at his tight leather pants and short punk leather jacket with studs all over the collar.

"You..you look great!" I say swooning. He looks like a real rock star.

I close the door and cover my breasts, showing him how far I'm up to.

"I can't get into it," I say dejectedly.

He regards me, my tight pvc pants, and the rest of the costume that's hanging loose from my waist down.

"What is it?" he grins. He seems like a world away from this morning. A changed man. A happy man.

"It's a cat suit. I really don't think it will fit me. It's too tight."

"It's how it's supposed to look. Let me help you."

He takes off his jacket, revealing a tight and very bright white t-shirt, and kneels down next to me. Struggling with the pvc suit, just like I was, he works up one leg then the other one and slowly I see something coming out of it. Now standing, he helps me put my sleeve on and then the other one.

"Here…and this .."

He includes the cat hood and fixes a few other bits around my body. His touch is all feathery; through the pvc it feels fucking sensuous and I think my pebbled nipples can be just about seen through it. Or maybe not.

"There."

Finally, he zips me up at the back, tightening the whole suit on me and as I straighten up he takes a step back to admire my body.

"Wow. Look at you. A cat woman. MY cat woman."

I smile, licking my lips sensuously, and reaching behind me, I take my tail seductively, and then, I lick the back of my other hand, just like a cat would.

His breath hitches and he tries to fix his bulging cock in the extremely tight pants.

"I can't afford to have a hard on tonight …fuck, I didn't think of the 'you' factor when I was choosing my costume."

I smile, satisfied.

"Actually, that's completely incorrect, you were on my mind every second when I was buying this and getting into it but what I want to see now is you showing me your costume properly.… on your knees... crawling."

"Um….what?"

"You didn't choose this costume for nothing," he states seriously, looking at me. "You, Anastasia, are a cat. Crawl for me, kitty."

He looks directly at my eyes and lowers me with them, gently his head nodding down and taking my whole body with it. He never lets me lose our eye contact.

"There's... my good girl." he kneels next to me. "I've got a great surprise for you tonight." he pets my head. "Be my good little kitten all night and you'll get it. All of it. I don't intend on holding anything back." he smirks.

I look at him, wanton, and I'm already treading across the wet marshlands. I'm betting on sex ...so much sex, I cannot wait. Fuck, the butterflies fluttering around my spine are corrupted. I'm aroused to the point of no return.

He grabs my jaw in his hand and pulls me to him.

"I cannot wait to make you mine."

And, just like that, I'm awake from the dream. I want to be his, I do, but I belong to my brother. I will _never_ pass on his memory for the sake of my happiness. I didn't think I would ever be in this position; me, craving happily ever after with someone. _Was our happiness doomed from the beginning?_ I should have known.

"Come. On your feet. Let's not be late."

I get up and take my knee-high pvc boots, and put them on. I look at Christian dutifully and take his hand. Today, he has a special spark in his eyes. It's because he'll show me to the world. Perhaps I should tell him now, before it's too late. Before my face is all over the news.

We enter his car and drive off in silence. His dominance is only being reaffirmed by it but I need to speak. I'm in a turmoil that is going to last until I allow it.

"Christian."

"Yes, Anastasia?" he is looking at the road, radiating confidence with the tone of his voice.

"I… I don't think I can ever be yours."

Surprised, he looks at me and slows down. "I'm sorry?"

"Please understand …"

"Is there someone else?" his razor-sharp words are hurting.

"No..no!"

"Then you _can_ be mine," he concludes unnervingly.

"I...I'm already taken."

"Fuck!" he swears under his breath. "Don't tell me you're already married..." he looks at me in mistrust and his last words show his real anxiety. "Are you?"

"I'm not married. It's just...Christian, 'taken' is the only way I can describe what I feel. What I am. Taken forever. My heart cannot possibly love you completely because...well, it's because there is a piece missing. I will never betray the memory of my brother..." my voice wavers and I can't hold off my tears any more, they're now running down my cat mask and I take it off, why bother anyway. I don't intend to show my face to the world with him. I don't intend to do anything with him.

"Oh, Anastasia!" he sighs.

 _Is that all he has to say?_ He doesn't seem heartbroken...fuck, this is going to be so much harder on me. He reaches out and takes hold of my hand and I look at him, my heart clenching, my tears running down my cheeks, drawing out quiet sobs.

"What if ...what if we find your brother?" _Really? He's going down that road?_

"Stop, just stop right there!" I snap through my tears. "Don't make me think you are that selfish, please! I want to keep you in my memory as the perfect man...don't...please..." I cannot control my shaky voice anymore and start bawling louder. _Who is he to think he'll keep me on the off chance that he'll find my brother?_

"Ana... Calm down. It's okay." Surprised at my outburst he tries to calm me down.

"It's _not_ okay!" I shout and cry at the same time. "You are not to use him to make me stay! You hear me?"

Seeing that we've arrived at the villa where the ball is, Christian drives to the back entrance and stops. Hurriedly leaving the car he comes to my side and tries to pull me out but I refuse to move. I will not go anywhere with him. This is it.

"Wipe your tears, Anastasia, please."

"I won't. They are me! They are my brother." I look at him and start sobbing again. "I'm sorry, Christian, I'm so sorry...can't you see? Can't you see how fucked up I am? Why do you want me? Just leave...please..."

He looks away, turning around and... Will he walk away? _Will he break my heart just like I told him to?_

"Ana, what I wanted to tell you..."

He doesn't have the guts to leave. I guess I am the stronger one after all.

"Then I'll leave if you won't!" I get out of the car, heading away from everything when, right in front of me I see Gordon, standing with tears in his eyes. He's trying to say something but I can't hear anything. _What is he doing here?_

"I know...I remember..." he mouths.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, needing to see clearly what's happening and I look back at Christian...then at Mia, standing far back...and my eyes land on Gordon again. It's futile, my tears blur my sight again and I'm still looking at him, and, it's like wave upon wave is crashing over me. The anxiety is here, the one I always feel when I remember my brother and, is it possible? I see, in the blur that Gordon is right now, a face...a young face...Johnny's face...and ...like a lightning bolt from the sky I fall down but don't reach the ground, someone's arms catch me and I...I have my arms stretched out in front...I don't want to lose him...the image of Johnny...but it can't be...

"It's him," Christian whispers into my ear and I turn to him...and back at Johnny... Gordon... now fallen down to his knees, crying.

"No..." It's what I was waiting to hear for the past twenty years and now, as I do it hurts even more. It can't be...can it?

"It's him, Anastasia, your brother. I found him."

Christian helps me stand up and I walk to Gordon... Johnny... and kneel down next to him. Still crying, I trace the outline of his face gently and see him deeper while he is watching me closely, lost, his face disfigured from the crying...crying like a small child, crying just like the last time I saw him. That image will always stay with me and… that same image, that face is here, in front of me.

"Ohhh...Johnny!"

I embrace him, sobbing uncontrollably into his arms for a moment and then I pull back, looking at him.

"You remember me?" I whisper.

"Yes..." he nods. "I remember everything...your face, your eyes, they were in my dreams all my life, haunting me. When I saw you yesterday...it was you. YOU. I didn't know why ...until Christian called me."

I turn to Christian and see his eyes shining; he has embraced Mia who is also blubbering on his shoulder, looking at us.

"I have to go inside and open the ball," he says and comes closer, kissing my head. "You take all the time you need."

I nod, and as I regard him walking away he turns to me, placing his palm on his chest, over his heart.

"Mine," he mouths.

"Yours," I whisper.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

 **Anastasia Steele POV.**

In the past three months I've been living in a dream. I have my brother, next to me. There is still so much to learn about him. It's like meeting your best friend after eighteen years and you want to catch up. You want to understand his life.

I never thought I would say this but for the first time in my life I think it's good my father is dead. I still cannot believe what he'd done to his own son. He would have been prosecuted if he were alive although I probably would have killed him. My mother was in shock for weeks. She spent most of the time in the hospital. They didn't think she would make it but Gordon came through for her. He talked to her, sang to her, all the things he remembered that she'd done for him, he did for her. Helped by old photographs, all the pieces of the puzzle connected. For both of them.

I couldn't stop crying for months, too. Each time I would see him it was like remembering my time without him, alone. And it hurt. Still does. I know he is hurting, too, although he doesn't say it. His parents, the ones who raised him, were questioned by the police for days. Condemned by everyone, both of them ended up in the hospital, just like my mother. It was all about the life of a little boy, who grew up to become the most wonderful man, and all thanks to the people who raised him. Their only fault? They never told him he was adopted. They loved him too much. Childless for years, they thought adoption was the answer. Going through the right channels, everything they did was legal. The paperwork was correct. Even the police were baffled at how my father managed to provide that.

"I know you're awake." I hear Christian's raspy voice, rousing me from my ponderings. "Do you think you're pregnant yet?"

"Don't be silly, it takes months for that." I yawn. "And lots and lots of practice."

"Can you go and pee on the stick for me, please? I know you're pregnant this time."

"Mmm…leave me alone. I'm tired. I need my sleep."

"Please, Anastasia. For me." he is so impatient. He should learn that things don't always happen as and when he wants them to.

Begrudgingly, I get up and head for the bathroom, I needed to go to the toilet anyway. Half awake, I do my business and having peed on the pregnancy stick I come out of it and give it to him. I'm too tired to wait the few minutes to see the result. Besides, I cannot be pregnant so soon. People try for years before they actually are.

I lie on my side and in a minute, I feel Christian, spooning behind me, wrapping his hands around me in a 'I'm so sorry' gesture.

"Told you," I say, somewhat annoyed.

"Told me what? That you'll be a mom in nine months? No, you didn't!"

"Am I?" I turn to him, I can feel my eyes sparkle; I hate myself for wanting this so bad.

"Oh Anastasia, you are going to be a wonderful mother! I love you, baby! And yes, we are pregnant!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Virtual Encounter is published on Amazon under the name of 'FLASH BURN' in English and 'RAFAGA DE DESEO' in Spanish.**


End file.
